Into The Unknown
by anri hyuga15
Summary: After six years of being on Earth, Zim find out that his mission has be an utter lie so that his Tallest were able to get rid of him and stop him from ruining Operation: Impending Doom 2, now he must juggle being a Defect and deal with being stuck on this miserable planet while also juggling being around the new girl and her weird days in which she avoids him on a full moon.
1. Prologue

**Hey this is anri hyuga 15 coming at you live from the wonderful wide web called the internet and being hosted at ! Lol yeah… to tell the truth I felt like being a DJ at the moment! Any who~ I welcome you to my wonderful Invader Zim fanfiction! Yes, I'm really happy because Invader Zim is kinda my childhood sooo~ I decided to do a ZimxOC, because yeah why not and it's gonna be rated M for many reasons. One is lemons, many lemons and the other is blood and violence, so much blood and violence. So to begin with this wonderful story I'd rather just let you guys be able to enjoy this story and send your flames and grammar Nazi crap to me and I won't be bothered. Also! This is a romance, supernatural, suspense and really just the struggles of a teenage life. To tell the truth I'm really excited at the moment.**

 **this is called Into The Unknown, for many reasons and really its just has hidden meanings everywhere.**

 **Summary: After six years of being on Earth, Zim find out that his mission has be an utter lie so that his Tallest were able to get rid of him and stop him from ruining Operation: Impending Doom 2 and learns he is a defect, a Irken that shouldn't even be alive. This causing Zim to rethink his plans on taking over Earth and maybe embrace the culture of that planet he has been banished to. But soon he meets an unsuspecting girl named Clara Membrane, who is related to the terrible Dib Stink and is assigned his lab partner at High Skool. But something is off about this girl, like how she avoids working with him on a full moon and why she is causing odd things to happen to his own body, does it have something to do with his Defect or something more?**

 **Now on with the show and also! I do not own Invader Zim just the story and my character Clara, but really if I did we'd have more of Zim and everyone else.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue: One year earlier…_**

Zim stared up at the screen of his computer in shock, hurt, anger and above all betrayal. He had spent years, almost six years on this pathetic planet called Earth dealing with annoying humans that couldn't even focus on the simplest of tasks, aside from a few humans he met who he actually hoped would be an issue to him like the large headed Dib-Stink and his terrifying sister Gaz-Monster. He was trying to explain to his All Mighty Tallest his newest plan to take over this stupid tiny planet when he finally learned the truth of why he was here, _Banishment_. He had only just found out of this a few minutes earlier, the memory of it still fresh in his mind…

 _Ten minutes earlier…_

 _In the years that Zim had spent on the planet most of his plans had failed miserably, but this new plan, this plan he knew would finally get Earth into Irken hands at last and finally his Tallest would be proud of him. He was explaining his brilliant plan to his Tallest when Tallest Red had interrupted him._

 _"_ _Ugh! I can't take this anymore Purple!" Red screamed loudly, interrupting Zim as he was trying to explain his plan of putting a mind control serum in the human's water supply to finally get his control over the puny planet. He looked up at his great leaders with slight shock. Red had turned to Purple and growled at him in anger. "Tell him the truth Purple because I can't take hearing another annoying plan from this idiot!"_

 _"_ _Easy Red just calm down and…" but before Purple could even finish speaking, Red had grabbed his collar and hissed at him lowly and spoke so Zim couldn't hear them. Purple glanced at Zim and sighed in defeat, he couldn't argue with Red right now and really he was annoyed by Zim's constant calls and failed plans, even if his mission was a fake, but he looked at the Irken on the screen, Zim was what, a bit taller than them now? This had to stop before Zim noticed at all about his height and came back to Irk demanding to take the right of Tallest. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Zim…there is something we need to tell you about your…mission."_

 _The Irken looked at them, seeing that it had to be something important, was it more equipment to help him enslave Earth? Or maybe tell him he was doing excellent at his job and needed to try harder. He listened carefully to what they had to say, one of his antenna perked up slightly, waiting for an answer._

 _Purple sighed again and started up what could be the end of their torture. "Zim as your Tallest we know that we sent you to learn and conquer the planet you are on, but really your mission is…is…" He tried to find a way to put the Irken down easily without causing him to want revenge against his former planet, but Red beat him to the punch._

 _"_ _Oh for Irk's sake, Zim we banished you!" Red shouted at him, causing Purple to stare at him out of horror since he wanted to put him down gently instead of this one day biting them in the ass. Zim's ruby eyes stared at them and blinked slowly since he was slightly confused at what his leaders had told him until it finally sunk in. "You are exiled from Irk and to stay on Earth and to never return, you stupid defect! We hoped that we sent you to a black hole for Irk sake, but when you first sent us a message for that stupid planet we were never rid of you! You shall never ever be an Irken Invader ever again!"_

 _Zim's eyes dimmed slightly from their bright ruby color as he stared at his leaders, well former leaders to be exact, but the hurt was still there, which was odd for an Irken to feel hurt, but still it was there. He then noticed that the connection to the Tallest was disconnected. He kept trying for the next few minutes to try and contact them again to ask them if it was a joke, but it came up as disconnected…_

 _Now._

He looked down at the floor as he heard GIR running around and screaming random nonsense about a random piggy or a muffin that he had made that he wanted his master to try, but Zim really didn't care at this moment. He was a…defect, an Irken that was never supposed to be alive in any sense. His hand curled up slightly out of anger, his leaders, his former leaders had lied to him about everything, and even his own existence has been a lie from the start. Ever since he had been put on this planet, he had been growing taller, he was almost 6'5 now and seemed like he was stopping at that height at the moment, but he didn't know if it was the Earth food he was able to eat safely or the planet's gravity that caused this, but he knew this must have been a problem to his former leaders, but that didn't matter anymore to him. He was never able to go back to his planet, maybe one day he would try, but not now. He walked over to a chair near one of his many desks he had acquired over the years to hold many of his experiments and sat down in it, running his hands together as if he was trying to get rid of something that was on them, but to no avail. He felt empty inside, like everything he had done and amounted up to was an ultimate lie that was hidden for so long. He placed his head in his hands and stayed there, he didn't even yell at GIR when he finally noticed his master was upset and started hugging him and not even his Computer put in a random quip at him to make the Irken agitated.

Throughout the oddly shaped green colored house there was utter silence while the world outside was thriving and still in its daily night routine, people were out walking the streets enjoying the night life while one Irken, the only real Irken on the planet was sitting in his base quietly trying to rethink his whole point in the world now that he had no home. He thought about how all his plans for world domination meant absolutely nothing at all to him and really anything he had ever done was nothing now was just a lie. Now he'd have to figure out how to actually tell Dib-Stink that he wasn't bent on world domination anymore, okay maybe he still was, but he would try to actually understand Earth from now on and maybe even learn a few things from the inhabitants of this stupid planet that was now his home, the place he was banished to for all eternity.

 _Meanwhile, halfway across the country in the middle of a dense forest near an apartment complex_

It was quiet in the forest, not a creature was awake except for the creatures of the night that were prowling for something to eat or just enjoying the full moon that was out. Aside from them, only one person was walking around the forest, searching for something.

The girl was dressed in a long and worn black trench coat with sew in pockets all along the sides of it, full of mysterious and random items in each one, to be sure that anything she needed would be there in moment's notice. Along with this almost everything she wore was black, even the combat boots she wore on her feet. Her bright red hair flowed straight down the back of the coat, not a curve or curl in sight. Her pale skin glowed in the full moon light and showed no blemish or scar to be seen as her bright green eyes scanned the scenery around her, trying to find any trace of what she was looking for. She was glad she brought the video camera her cousin had got her for her sixteenth birthday so she could document her findings of anything paranormal or supernatural near her apartment, her father didn't really care about her hobby, just like her cousin's father only obsessed over toast and science or both. She brought the camera up and closed her left eye to see through the camera perfectly, not seeing anything around her to cause a commotion or even any evidence of what she was trying to look for. She had been tracing this thing for weeks, a month even, but really it seemed to stay close to this forest and finally she caught up to it. The forest around her was quiet…too quiet.

The sky above her started to grow dark, causing her to panic slightly because she couldn't see for a moment aside from the light of the camera. She heard a quick rustle to her left and turned quickly, but it was too late, a large dog shaped creature jumped out from the darkness near her and tackled her to the ground causing the breathe to be knocked out of her lungs and the camera to be knocked from her hands. The cloud cover soon disappeared, causing her to stare in horror and in shock at the beast above her. It was the beast she had been hunting for, all those days looking through the woods and finding evidence to prove its existence, a real life werewolf. But soon the shock changed to full on terror as she felt something grip her throat, the beast had bit down onto it, causing its teeth to close down on her trachea slowly as her breathing became struggled, she tried to fight back, kicking and trying to scream for help, but nothing came out except for a gurgling sound of her blood entering her throat. She still kept fighting, even as her blood started to pool around near her head and beneath her neck, causing a sparkling puddle of dark crimson to shimmer in the elegant moonlight. The beast started to claw and tear at her body, causing long cascading gashes to appear on her, making more blood pool around her.

The world started to fade around her, feeling like an old black and white movie coming to an end. Tears started spilling down her cheeks, praying and hoping that the on slaughter would stop, but it felt like it when on forever, until the pressure left her chest and she heard the breast run off. She lied there, not wanting to move or make her wounds any worse than they were, as she stared up at the moon above her, knowing it would be the last thing she ever saw. She was slightly worried that the beast would come back and finish the job, but all she heard were the crickets chirping a sad tune, as if they knew the end was near for her. She closed her eyes and slowly started to accept the dark abyss of death as the darkness started to swallow her whole. But soon the snapping of a twig caused her eyes to open slightly, seeing the silhouettes of two people standing near her, one pulling something out of their pocket while the other leaned down near her, trying to stop the bleeding and putting pressure around her neck. She heard their voices, one being frantic and high pitched as they talked on what she guessed was a phone, while the other was telling the other one to calm down so that they could concentrate. The one tending to her looked at her, noticing that she was actually conscious somewhat and kept asking her what happened and who she was. She tried to speak, only coughing up some blood that was still in her throat to speck onto her lips which also caused the other person to scream in terror of the sight of the blood as the other one yelled at her to shut up again.

So they were a man and a woman, she was slightly glad at least someone found her, but she also was still scared about the werewolf coming back and harming them too. She focused on what the man was trying to ask her who she was and why she was out here all alone. She knew that telling the truth was out of the question and actually saying the truth would probably cause more blood to come out of her mouth. She really didn't want one of her saviors to faint because of it. She finally could hear the man.

"Hey are you okay? I know it's hard to speak, but I need to know your name so we can tell the ambulance when they get here who you are. What were you doing out here?" His voice seemed to go in and out as he spoke, but she understood. She slowly opened her mouth and mumbled loud enough for him to hear and hoped he could decipher what she had said.

"I-I am Clara M-Membrane…" she said slightly in a whisper to him, knowing that he heard her when he nodded at her slightly.

Then the world started to slowly become dark and grey again. She felt like she was floating in the air as the bright moon above glowed brighter along with the starts at it felt like all the lights were on her. She felt like the universe was watching her die and doing absolutely nothing to stop this from happening. Then she was soon swallowed into the dark abyss as the she felt the life leave her body and the man telling her to hold on.

She kept waking up and coming in and out of consciousness. She was in an ambulance, seeing a light being flashed into her eyes and their muffled voices as they tried to keep her alive as she stared up at the roof of the vehicle. She closed her eyes again and heard their panicked voices as they fought to keep her awake. She felt herself being moved out of the thing by stretcher and even being transferred to the new table. Then a shock went through her body as they were trying to get her back awake. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she saw a bright lamp hovering above her head as they were trying to assess the damage the beast had done to her. She glanced to the side slowly, seeing someone watching from afar. Her father was watching them work, not even bother to help her in anyways or even help the doctors and nurses as they worked on her. That was her father, always an observer and never helping in anyway. She would have tried to talk or ask him to come over, but everything again slipped into the dark abyss and it stayed like that, but the end was not near for her.

It was only just the beginning…

* * *

 **And that my dear wonderful soon to be fans is the prologue and the first even page of a fanfic I have ever created! Whooo party time! Now I am truly happy about this and really I was just glad to finish it first off. It took me five pages to actually get this finished, but really I could have been more descriptive about many things and in a sense I could fix it up, but maybe later if anyone points out many things that are wrong with it. As I am also saying this is my actual first ever published fanfiction and I will try to update as soon as possible since I will be going back to school again to finish my last year of high school and be also working at the same time, but I will stay dedicated to this story no matter what happens during this year. Now I know this is a M rated thing and I will be having many things that fall into that category and I might grow as a writer as I continue it. A shout out to all the people that believed I could do this and showed me support. I am willing for any ideas you guys really want to shoot any ideas at me and critique it I am willing to take them into concideration. Also I really don't know it really is a long page or not, but I am willing to add any changes later on in the mean time it's just really going to be a slightly short beginning maybe?**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ACTUALLY CLICKING AND READING THIS. I WILL SING YOU THE DOOM SONG IF I COULD, BUT THAT WOULD TAKE SIX MONTHS TO DO. Love you'll and really I will say it again thank you for reading. anri hyuga 15 is out and stay tune for the first chapter, Chapter One: a year later and a new home!**


	2. Chapter one

**Hey there fanfiction world! anri hyuga 15 is back with another chapter of Into The Unknown! Now my dear wonderful people who have been actually keeping up with this and I am happy to be updating earlier than I expected to, but I'm trying not to have my writers block with this story and trust me I really don't want to because I really want to enjoy this story and be able to finish it as a whole.**

 **Any who! This is Chapter One: A year later and a new home! Now I'll be a bit rusty at this and Zim might not be in character sometimes, but what do you expect he has been on earth trying to actually accustom to being a resident of Earth now because well you know his banishment from the prologue.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Invader Zim or anyone from it. I only own the plot this story and my character Clara and her father who won't be mentioned much and also Akita and Nana.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: A Year Later and A New Home_**

It was a very wonderful and normal day in the world, the birds were chirping and the squirrels were chattering away about world domination…or about nuts since that is really all they had on their minds to be exact, you can never tell because of those cute and fluffy exterior. It seemed like it would be a very plain day in this fantastic world and on our wonderful life on Earth. But to tell the truth not all was what it seems on our tiny puny planet, oh no. Somewhere on our planet at a normal looking Hi Skool a loud boom went off in one of the hallways and an older and familiar big headed boy was screaming in anguish with one word screaming from his lips.

"ZIIIIMMM!" The melon-headed boy screeched at the top of his lungs causing everyone to look at him with upmost hate or really a confused look on their face because of his random outburst. The boy well we could call him a teenager, but he still acts like a child in many sense of the word, burst from the adjacent hallway soaked in what looked like paste and feathers. He stood at about 6'2 and had lengthy arms a slight almost unseen sense of a muscle mass or any sorts from them anyways. He wore his signature black trench coat, his unsmiling grey face, black skinny jeans, along with a pair of black shoes. Even his round glasses could sadly not have been seen from the amount of paste and feathers that was on the teen, some were even surprised that he even could still see out of his glasses at all. But anyone knew from his signature scythe-like hair and large head, that the teen under the layers was none other than Dib Membrane.

The paste dripped as he walked down the hallway as he scanned for his nemesis, but he heard a few snickers from the people in the narrow area along with a few calls of that were a poor excuse of a chicken noises, but he was too focused of finding **Zim** at all cost to throttle him for what he had done. He knew that the alien was still planning on doing something to take over the world, but he didn't know when he would spring his plan at all. But since they started High Skool all his plans seemed to be focused on his own misery and then last year… it just stopped and started back up again after a week. The pranks after that, if that's what you could call them, became more of just a harmless thing, but it didn't mean that he still didn't get pissed off about them. He finally spotted the alien he was looking for at his locker.

Zim leaned against his locker casually, acting as if his feather paste bomb didn't go off a few minutes earlier and even tried to avoid the fact that Dib-Stink was storming down the hallway towards him covered in the exact contents of the bomb. He was still the same height he was a year ago, the same staggering 6'5 which caused him to lean awkwardly against his locker, but still kept his composure. He had changed his disguise since his old Irken uniform stopped fitting his tall frame and started to wear a dark red shirt that showed some of his well acquired muscle mass that he had gotten over the years of being on Earth and its "workouts" he stumbled upon a three years back when he started growing. Along with this he wore a worn pair of blue jeans that seemed to be covered in partial oil stains and scorch marks and a pair of blue and white sneakers that had been modified to help support his feet. His wig and blue contacts had never really changed over his time on this puny planet, but his wig had a slight upgrade, meaning it just looks a bit longer.

He finally decided to glance over and see that Dib-Stink was getting closer, causing a full zipper toothed smile to appear as he snickered at the sight of his little prank.

"Ah Dib-Stink, seems my well planted bomb has improved your look." Zim said calmly, trying not to laugh at his nemesis. He noticed that Dib was getting angrier and angrier at him, which only fueled his maniacal grin. He knew that in a matter of second he'd explode at him and his prediction had come true.

"You asshole! Do you know how close I was to getting an actual date before your stupid bomb went off as I opened my locker?!" he squeezed his pointer and thumb almost close enough to touch. "This fucking close and you ruined it!" he was now shouting and screeching at the top of his lung at the alien in front of him with paste and clumps of feathers falling off his frame. Zim couldn't hold it back anymore and started laughing at his poor nemesis which caused Dib to fume more and start waving his arms around in anger as he started to spout nonsense about how he'd figure out Zim's plan for taking over the planet, which caused his alien nemesis to stop laughing for a moment and glared down at him. He didn't want to be reminded about his former leaders and what they told him only a year ago, but it still stung him. He glanced away from Dib as he was still sprouting his nonsense at him when he noticed someone that wasn't one of the usual faces he saw during his miserable day of school.

The girl was across the hall, glancing constantly at a piece of paper in her pale hand and seemed to be trying to read it, but then again maybe she was double checking where she was at. She wore the same kind of black trench coat Dib wore daily, but hers was covered in pockets of different shapes and sizes as if storing everything she'd ever need. She stood about 5'6, but her black combat boots added on about two inches more to her height. Her red hair cascaded down her back like a flowing river of fire and framed her heart shaped face perfectly. Her grey shirt hung loosely from her body and her blue jeans hugged her legs lightly, but what drew Zim to just stare at her was her eyes, her bright green eyes as she glanced his way, well not really glanced at him more like she glanced down the hallway looking for where she was supposed to be. Her eyes were what caused his squeedly spooch to flip inside him and his heart to speed up, when he actually noticed she was staring his face grew a dark green as he glanced away and focused on Dib when he heard footsteps heading his way. He slightly hoped it was the principal, but when he glanced up it was her.

"Dib…? Is that you under there?" her voice was soft like silk and slightly low as if she didn't want others to hear her talking or maybe she was hoping it wasn't Dib under all that paste and feathers. Dib reached up and cleaned his glasses slightly as he tried to get most of the paste off his face as he looked at her with his wide brown eyes trying to think of the words to say before he spoke.

"Clara? W-what are you doing here? I thought you and your father were in Washington D.C. on a special assignment." He stared at her longer before going in for a hug, almost causing Zim to want to interrupt, but the girl called Clara to stop him.

"Dib you're covered in feathers and paste." She chuckled lightly and tried to stop herself from full on laughing at him, but kept her calm composure. "What happened? Did you try to capture a radioactive chicken that spews paste as a defense mechanism?" she started to laugh a bit before stopping herself and cleared her throat. "But seriously what happened?"

He glared slightly at her as he turned to Zim. " **He** happened." He gridded his teeth as he glared at his nemesis. "He caused this whole mess and I'm gonna make this alien pay for it!" he was about to punch Zim when she grabbed his wrist.

"Dib…" She sighed lightly and she forced his arm back down to his side, she wasn't going to comment on the alien part of his sentence, because it was just rude at the moment and was just acting out of anger. "He probably was just playing a harmless prank and really it's just feathers and paste, so your whole life isn't ruined. Now go get that stuff off of you, before it starts to harden." She heard him grumble a fine as he started to walk away, with most of the paste starting to harden already on his left leg as he started to drag it. She looked at Zim as she curiously watched him chuckle at Dib's pain. "Um…I'm sorry, but I don't know your name or…where I'm at actually because this place is bigger than it looks from the outside…but could you help me get to my class?"

Zim looked at her, he wanted to say no, every fiber of his being wanted to say no, but he saw the look she was giving him and it caused him to melt slightly. He sighed lightly and grumbled under his breath. "Sure I'll show you and it's Zim." He reached for the paper in her hand with his gloved fingers as he took it from her, his glove brushing against her skin as they both shivered slightly, one shivering because of the cold created by the glove as it ran along her hand while he shivered because that touch sent an odd and warm feeling through him, but he snapped out of it quickly. He glanced at the crude handwriting on the paper, knowing that the idiot principal probably wrote it down while not even glancing at her. He waved his hand as he started walking and heard her following behind. They walked silently down the hallway for a few feet before Zim spoke again.

"So…how do you know Dib-Stink?" he asked her since he was curious how they even knew each other. Clara looked at him slightly out of shock of what he just said, but she shook it away and took a slight breath before she spoke.

"Well Zim, Dib is my cousin, so I'm related to him by blood on my father's side." She commented in a very calm manner, trying not to get angry at him for what he called her cousin. She noticed after making the comment he grew silent again, causing her to feel uncomfortable, but noticed he stopped in front of the room she was looking for, Room 256 which was the chemistry room. She was about to wave goodbye to him as she opened the door, but he followed her in which made her panic slightly, but soon calmed down as he sat down at one of the empty desk. It was an awkward few moments as she stood there in front of the class with just him there as he avoided looking at her.

She was about to sit down when she heard the bell ring as a sea of students poured in fighting for a seat to sit in. She even stood there until the teacher finally walked in; he looked like a very pudgy man and wore a stained yellow shirt and grey pants with brown loafers. He had a blank look on his face as he sat down in his desk and glanced at her. He cleared his throat causing her to snap out of her daze.

"Now class it seems that we have a new student joining us today." His nasally voice rang through the class room causing most of the people to look at him and others to just stare off into the vast nothingness of boredom. He glanced at her. "I am Mr. Richards and you are?" the teacher seemed to be a bit rude about this and it angered her slightly as she started to clench and unclench her hand, feeling her arm shake out of anger and her brilliant green eyes flashed to a blood red before she calmed herself. She glanced at the class and saw Zim's eyes were on her along with every other male in the class, which she felt more nervous than she should, but she then calmed herself again, glad no one noticed her little change there.

She took a deep breath and started. "I am Clara Membrane and yes I am related to Dib and Gaz Membrane, I moved here from Washington D.C. to…" She could have said the truth of why she left, but she guessed that maybe she'd be on the way to a loony bin faster than you could say crazy, so she thought for a moment before finishing her sentence. "I moved here to see how it was to live here again. I used to come to this school when I was really little." She heard the awkward silence and coughed slightly, trying not to feel like she was being embarrassed up there. After a while she stayed up there before she decided to sit down in the only desk available which was next to Zim as the teacher started talking about what chemicals they would be mixing and how they would be paired up with their partners to do this and for the project they would have to work on as a large part of their grade, but she was barely listening as she looked over at Zim as he doodled in his notebook, she tried to glance and see what he was actually doodling, but she couldn't see over his shoulder so she soon gave up, tuning into what the teacher had to say when she heard him pairing up people.

"My last partner pairing is Ms. Membrane and Zim. Those are your partner for the rest of the year and no take backs along with no switching." He spoke slowly as if he was forming the words as he went. She saw Zim sit up straight for a moment and glance at her, smiling slightly and showing his zipper like teeth again, then again how did she not notice he was green, but really there are people who have blue skin as a condition so she'd be fine with it. She bit her lip and hoped for the best that it would work when she heard the bell ring for the class to be over with. She got up slowly and grabbed her things when she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder, she looked up and noticed he was still smiling.

"Looking forward to working with you Clara." He said lightly as he walked past her and caused her to stand there for a moment, wondering what that glint was in his eye or why he seemed so excited to be partners with her; she had only known him for only an hour or two. But the feeling of his gloved hand on her shoulder was still there as she went on through the rest of her classes and until the end of the day while she walked down the steps, slightly lost in a day dream as she ran into someone. She backed up slightly and was about to apologize when she noticed who it was.

She had changed since the last time Clara saw her, but she still emanated that aura of power and seemed like the type of person that could tear to shreds and not give a damn about it. She stood about 5'3 and had an hourglass figure, which caused the black and dark purple dress and grey leggings hug her perfectly, even her large dark grey boots were perfectly snug on her. Her hair had grown since they were children, it was longer in the back, but it still had that fang like look as if her hair could bite your head off. She was still standing, not even noticing that she was bumped into in any sense since she was focused on her video game, but you could see the amber of her eyes as she squinted slightly at the screen, her fingers jabbing the buttons quickly in sync as if she knew every combo without thinking about it. Clara smiled slightly; glad to see another familiar face and forgetting all about Zim at the moment.

"Gazlene, it's good to see you again." She commented lightly, loud enough for Gaz to actually hear her and caused her to do something non-Gaz like. She paused her Game Slave 3 and looked up at her, looking as if she was going to doom her for saying her full name, but finally noticed who it was. Her eyes widened slightly from their usual squinted nature and a small smile form on her lips.

"Clara, I didn't know you were attending this miserable school again, what did the boring private schools become unentertaining for you or did you get expelled?" Gaz replied in her monotone voice, but had a hint of emotion in it, but it was hard to actually tell which one it was. She folded up her Game Slave 3 as she unpaused it and got to a saving point in a quick flash of her fingers along the buttons and put it in the pocket of her dress. "I'm just kidding with you, but really why are you here? I thought you hated public schools and that why your dad took you out of it and moved to D.C." Clara could have told her, but she shrugged slightly.

"Really I just got bored and felt like dumbing down a bit you know?" she grinned at her cousin as she saw her give a slight smile back. She glanced away from her cousin for a moment and saw Zim walking away from the school with a green dog walking on two legs…she glanced back quickly hoping she was just seeing thing when he rounded the corner. She shook her head lightly and muttered under her breath. Gaz started walking away and Clara soon followed as they started to catch up on what had happen when they had last seen each other when Gaz mentioned what happened a year before.

"We heard you were in the hospital last year, what happened? Your dad wouldn't tell us the full story and he said you were attacked by a wild animal." Clara stopped in her tracks and caused them both to stand there as Gaz waited for her answer. She looked down slightly, trying to calm herself as memories of almost being devoured by a werewolf wouldn't slide with her cousin and even if she told Dib he'd try to dissect her. She took a shaky breath and looked up at her cousin with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, but I'm perfectly fine now, just a few scars, but they aren't very noticeable at all." She waved her hand slightly trying to pass it off as if it was actually nothing and quickly changed the subject. "Where is Dib at? And what's the deal with him and that Zim kid?" she saw her cousin chuckle lightly.

"Dib got in trouble for ranting about how he'd stop Zim from taking over the world and got a detention from Mrs. Bitters. And why Dib is after Zim? That's a very long story and it happened after you left for D.C. and…it's not my story to tell you know?" she said lowly as she shrugged seeing Clara's confused look at the mention of world domination. "So do you have a place to stay Clara?" she saw her shake her head no and had a slight grin on her face. "You could stay at our house until you have a place or until your place is finished."

Before she could even give a reply Gaz was off again, playing her video game as she walked. She sighed lightly and quickly tried to catch up to her as she saw the house coming up. It hadn't changed since the last time she was here; it was still that same dark grey rectangular house with the pylons already activated since the sky above her became black. She walked in after Gaz and flopped onto the couch looking extremely exhausted and ready to fall asleep. Gaz waved at her slightly as a good night, but went back to her game as she walked to her room. Clara mumbled a light good night when she finally accepted her body being in its sleepy state and slowly sunk into the world of sleep.

 _Meanwhile at Zim's base..._

Zim busted through the door of his house as he went through the living room with GIR following in tow wearing his dog disguise and carrying a half-eaten cupcake in his hand and all over his face, but Zim was glad that the little SIR unit was preoccupied at the moment. The lay out of the house had changed drastically over the years, the living room looked the same as it always had been, the big screen TV was playing the show that GIR loved so much, which caused he little robot to climb onto the couch and start watching the weird and creepy show. He traveled past his remodeled kitchen and to his room. He didn't have a toilet that led down to his lab in the kitchen anymore and the route to his lab could be taken from his room where he could take an elevator down into his lab. He tore his wig and got his contacts out, placing them respectfully into their case that he had in his room as he went down to the lab in the elevator that he had placed in a closet. He waited patiently as the doors opened to the main area and he stormed over to the Computer.

"Computer! Run a diagnostic test on my PAK and after that bring up the Spyder Cam when you're done!" Zim demanded loudly, as he heard the Computer sigh lightly as tubes came down from the ceiling, hooking up to his PAK, causing a low hum to come from the tubes as the diagnostic test was beginning and a low bing noise came from the monitor as the tubes then unhooked from him. He glanced at the test quickly, noticing he was feeling one emotion at the moment aside from his other normal ones. One he wasn't very familiar with: _Infatuation_. Before the Irken could even ask for the meaning of the word, a live feed came up on the monitor where he saw Clara, asleep on the couch in Dib's house and Zim knew where she was because he had snuck into the house many of times to remember the layout. His ruby eyes watched her carefully as she slept, he was glad he was able to get one of his experimental spider camera on her he literally dubbed the Spyder Cam on her shoulder as he left the chemistry room. He did this for multiple reasons, but one was to keep track of her and another was just he was curious about this new girl.

She slept calmly, her mouth slightly opened as she slowly breathed lightly in her sleep. After a few minutes of staring and partially being a slight creep about it, he saw her move a bit and a piece of her hair fell on her face. She looked extremely peaceful and relaxed as she slept causing his squeedly spooch to flip again like it did earlier along with his heart speeding up quickly as if it was going to leap out of his chest at any moment. He tried to calm himself as he kept looking at her, but he couldn't.

"Computer I've seen enough, turn of the Spyder Cam." the computer obeyed its controller's command and waited for his next one. "Now Computer, what does this…infatuation mean?"

The computer let out a low sigh as it searched through the human web before it finally found the definition. "It is a state in which you feel an intense and maybe short lived passion or admiration for someone or something." It replied lowly, seeming uninterested about what it even had to say. Zim paced around his lab as he thought of why he'd be feeling this…Infatuation. Irkens weren't allowed to feel emotions such as passion or well love really, but then again…Zim was a defect, so even his own PAK and mind didn't function like a normal Irken. He frowned slightly at the thought of his title now as a defect, but it soon passed as he started to think of Clara, was she causing these…odd emotions to flare up? And if so why? He had only known the girl for a short amount of time, so how could he feel like this around her. His antennas twitched lightly as he thought about it more, she was related to Dib-Stink for Irk sake, so there was a problem there…wait he didn't have feelings for her, did he? He growled lightly and slammed his gloved hand on to a desk, cursing in his original language as he hissed slightly. It was so confusing, juggling these new and weird emotions, but then again humans probably went through this on a daily basis which caused him to growl more. He didn't want to feel these human emotions, even if he was a defect, he was an Irken first.

His eyes grew a dim for a moment, he was an Irken, but as he thought more about it he was a banished Irken with no way of being able to go home because of his past mistakes, sure he could have checked to see if he was even off his home world, but he was too excited to bring doom to a new planet. Yeah…he kinda did kill two Tallest in the process, but they shouldn't have had the stupid walker armed in the first place. He groaned and fell back into his chair; all of these thoughts were making his brain feel very confused and angered at the same time. He held his head in his hands as the elevator binged lowly and GIR walked out of it skipping slightly, he was still in his disguise, but he had put the hood down and was digging through his head to find something when he finally pulled out a rubber piggy. Zim looked from between his three fingered hands as he focused on GIR, hoping he wouldn't bother his master as he was trying to contemplate what was on his mind, but no the SIR unit started to walk closer to him, causing annoyance to fill him.

"What GIR…?" he said calmly, trying to hide the sound of annoyance in his voice and failing miserably. There were sometimes he was sympathetic to the poor little robot, but other times oh other times he just wanted to throttle the stupid thing to utter oblivion.

The robot heard no sense of his master being annoyed or even agitated at him. The robot smiled at him and held up his piggy. "Piggy and I want some tacos~" he kept waving the piggy in his face, waiting for his answer.

Zim frowned slightly. "GIR you and your…piggy can't get any tacos, you've already gone through you money today buying those cupcakes." He knew that right when he answered the SIR unit, a loud screeching whine emanated from its throat as it started crying, holding his piggy close. Zim covered his antennas as much as he could with his hands and gridded his teeth together, praying and hoping the robot would stop, hell he even started to wonder why he was able to actually cry! "Alright! Alright! You and your piggy can go get some stupid tacos!" he shoved the money into GIR's hands as he was still holding his piggy. "Just stop your insufferable crying!"

As soon as GIR was given the money, the crying and the noise that emanated from his mouth finally stopped, causing Zim to sigh in relief and his antennas to relax against his head. The robot gave him a smile as it skipped off again to the elevator and shooting up to the main floor again. He shook his head, grumbling about how GIR seemed to act like a human child sometimes as he turned to look at his computer; he had to figure out these feelings. He remembered back to chemistry class when their teacher had mentioned they had a project to do with their assigned partners, which he was slightly glad to be paired up with Clara since his last lab partner was still in the hospital, his partner mixed the wrong chemicals in the bottles. Also during the day he noticed she was in his tech class, but she didn't notice him as he was working on one of his many types of inventions he thought would somehow help in the future. She was talking to the teacher about what she would be able to create and didn't even notice him watching her. He grinned slightly at the thought; he'd ask her to work on something in the tech class with him and the project for chemistry, which gave him time to see if this feeling of infatuation was a fleeting thing. He started laughing, which turned into his evil cackle as his Computer listened to him, sighing at how his master was going insane over one girl.

 _Back at the Membrane Residence at around midnight..._

Dib opened the door to his house and groaned slightly, patting down a fire that was on his shoulder. Mrs. Bitters somehow over the years had been following his class, now she was the English teacher at the Hi Skool and managed to make everyone's days full of doom. When he was ranting about Zim in her class it caused her to snap, putting him in the Detention Room and literally almost was cooked alive because she made him sit in a scorching hot room and even had live fires in the room. He was glad that it was finally over and he could relax in his own home. He glanced over at the couch and saw Clara was fast asleep. He guessed that Gaz had asked her to stay or forced her, he never knew between the two of what evil things they have done in the past. He shivered at the thought of it and watched her for a moment, noticing she shivered in her sleep. He grabbed one of the blankets from the recliner and threw it over her; he then walked to the stairs and went up to his room slowly. He stopped and looked at her sleeping form.

"Sweet dreams Clara and goodnight." He mumbled lightly as he went to his room to check with any new leads on the Swollen Eyeball's database and to see if anything new was happening in the area around him.

As Clara slept through the night her dreams were not even close to sweet. She whimpered lightly in her sleep and kept moving as if she was fighting something in her dreams and in her mind. It grew worse and worse as the night wore on until she started crying in her sleep, but the nightmare wouldn't stop.

 _Elsewhere in the city..._

Throughout the city it was as if the world was calm and peaceful at the time being except for one girl that was suffering through the night being plagued by nightmare. But the world didn't seem to mind that, it seemed to just avoid her problems and keep the world a slightly happy place. People were out partying and walking around the town as if things that were going on in the world didn't bother anyone at all. Of course most of the people walking around seemed to just be ignorant about everything. But someone was watching from afar, perched on the roof of a building.

The person seemed to be just sitting and watching the people pass by, humming and swinging their legs back and forth. They glanced down as the people walked on; some white hair fell into their face slightly as they blew a puff of air to remove it. Through wide yellow eyes they watched as people chatted away and went to different places. The person smiled lightly, as their hair blew around in the wind and caused her black dress to float along with it.

"This place seems like it'll be a fun place to cause havoc~" It giggled lightly, revealing it to be a girl peering down eerily at the world below her. She shuttered and her form flickered slightly, making her appear older and the dress changed to a pure white. She growled slightly. "Will you shut up with your insufferable talking? We're here for a reason and that reason only; we're not here to wreak havoc on the inhabitants. Were only supposed to find her." her form flickered again back to the little girl and caused a pout to appear on her porcelain like face. "You're no fun Akita. I was just joking around, we'll find her and the boss lady will praise us with toys~" the girl clapped as her form again changed and another growl to form from her throat. "Shut up and let me concentrate Nana, I'd rather have my own body back so I wouldn't have to listen to your stupid whiney voice. I want to find her so my debt will be paid back so I can be free to roam and cause my chaos."

She didn't change back for a few moments and smiled, glad that the brat shut up for a moment. Akita glanced around at all of the humans below, sneering in disgust. Humans, ruining everything they touched and created homes to hide from the dark. She frowned lightly making the thoughts go away, she had to focus on finding the girl, and she was their chance of being free from each other. She stood up slowly, not even fearing that she might fall off the ledge and disappeared in the night air, as if she wasn't there at all.

The night soon went on and began to show the world of the night more and more, but that is a topic for another time and another day. For now no one knew what events would aspire or what big events would cause everything to change for a group of teens.

No one knew that their world was going to change drastically.

* * *

 **And this is the end of Chapter One! Whooo! Another accomplishment and I only did this in two days! Again if anyone has a critique about this and would like to voice it, please do I accept both negative and positive things about my story. Now to tell the truth I was on a sugar fueled moment while I was finishing this and really I'm sorry about that, but I fixed then thing that I typed that seemed weird.**

 **Another thing is Gaz was slightly out of character, I know this, but wouldn't you be slightly happy to see a cousin you haven't seen for six years? I would. And yeah I had fun doing this chapter and enjoyed every moment that I wrote this. Even my little GIR parts were literally a piece of me because I can be like him sometimes.**

 **Now with Akita and Nana, yes they do share the same body, but there is a reason for that and that will all be explained later on in the story and they are important to the whole plot of this. I didn't throw them in here out of randomness and really I am glad that my two favorite characters I have created are in one of my stories. And if anyone wants to they can guess at who the girl is they are trying to look for, I won't tell though. ;3**

 **Also! I will start working on Chapter Two and if anyone has suggestions, please leave a reply for what you think should happen. I just need an idea for it, I'm just curious about what you all would like to see in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading and see you guys next time! anri hyuga 15 is out like a light.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey guys I'm back to give you another chapter of Into The Unknown! I am glad to say that really I'm happy that I have people that seem interested in my story to say the least. :3 I count myself as a mediocre kinda writer if I do say so myself. Now I will give you chapter two in a moment, but I really would like to say I'm kinda surprised people would…you know actually like my writing in any sense. People I usually talk to this about this think that my writing is too dark and I'm slightly repetitive sometimes, but really it's a good thing people like it to even give it a chance.**

 **Anyhow~ I give you Chapter Two: A Nightmare and an Odd Partnership!**

 **Hahaha long title for a chapter, but it's true. Anyways on with the show~**

 **MEGA DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Invader Zim and all I own is the story along with Clara, her father, Akita, Nana and their mysterious boss.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: A Nightmare and an Odd Partnership**

It was a beautiful and wonderful morning in our world; the world was filled with the noises of the morning from the birds chirping to the people rushing off to work and school in speeding cars. But in the Membrane residence however… the morning was becoming a nightmare for one girl. Clara was squirming in her sleep still, longing to wake up from the terrifying dream she was caught in, but every time she tried it was as if her subconscious mind kept on bringing her back. She hoped that maybe one of her cousins would see her like this and get her up, but she couldn't hear anything. She tried again, but was dragged back into the nightmare.

When she was dragged back for the final time, she found herself back in the forest where her true terrible nightmare had begun. She started panicking slightly, knowing that it was a dream, but right now…her mind was taking control. Knowing what would happen next she was ready, she took a deep breath when she heard a rustling of a nearby bush as she turned, stopping in her tracks. It wasn't the werewolf that usually attacked her in this one and even the ones before it, but now she was facing herself.

"W-what? What the h-hell is going on?!" she screamed at herself only to hear a sick laughter escape from its throat, the sound was a mixture of a guttering growl and her own laugh.

It lifted up its head as it looked at her, baring sharp teeth in a knowing smile. Her normally green eyes were blood red irises that held only dark and soulless look, causing Clara to back away slowly from it as another laugh escaped from its mouth as she started to notice more that was wrong with this copy of her. Red fur was almost covering her bare arms and her clothes were torn to shreds, showing more fur underneath and a tail swished around behind her slowly. She was about to start running when a heart piercing howl emanated from it. She started to feel the panic and fear fill her completely as it charged at her, she knew her mind was screaming at her to move, but her body wouldn't move until she felt the impact of the copy's body. She hissed in pain as it pinned her down and growled down at her, its blood red eyes looked at her hungrily when it finally spoke.

"You stupid little girl…You really think you're normal?!" it said lowly her voice seeming harsh and animalistic. Clara shook in fear as she tried to find the words to speak; she wanted to fight back against her copy, but her fear was stopping her. It growled loudly and finally roared at her, its final words ringing in her head. " **You silly little girl, you really think you can escape what you're becoming?!** " she saw the copy go for her throat with her sharp teeth as Clara screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt the pain explode from her throat.

 _Meanwhile out of Clara's terrifying nightmare and in Dib's room_

Dib was sound asleep under his warm blankets dreaming of what most teenage boys dream about in their weird little heads, well in his case his large head, although his dream was filled with him finally telling the world Zim was an alien and publically dissecting him alive and all the women of the world adored him when he was awoken from his fantastic dream by a horrifying scream. He sat up quickly, wiping the drool from his face and grabbing his glasses as he jumped out of his bed wearing an old pair of shorts and a worn blue shirt that had seen better days. He prayed that someone hadn't broken into the house and Gaz had sent her security system after them, causing him to shutter at the memories of being attacked by those evil stuffed animals. When he got out of his room, he saw Gaz's had almost ripped her door of the hinges and a low growl came from her as she was still dressed in her grey and purple pajamas.

"I swear to God Dib I will send to the nightmare world of doom if that is you scr…" she stopped when she noticed her brother wasn't the one who was screaming. Dib thought of the only other person on the house as he rushed to the stairs, tripping on the third to last step and landing face first on the living room floor, but he rebounded quickly and got up again. He looked over at the couch and saw Clara squirming in her sleep and screaming as if something was attacking her. She clawed at the air as if she was trying to fight it off. He walked over to her and grabbed her wrists as he tried to calm her down.

"Clara listen to me! Wake up, it's just a bad dream!" He shouted at her slightly, trying to get her to listen over her screams. She started to claw at him, causing a few scratches to appear on his face. When she actually opened her eyes she saw Dib covered in scratches. She calmed down quickly as she looked around at where she was and saw that she wasn't in the forest which caused her to take a shaky breath. He let go of her wrists and looked at her with a slight worried look. She sat up slowly and held her head in her hands as she was still trying to calm down when she noticed his look.

"I-I'm okay Dib…" she put on a fake smile, hoping he'd take the bait. She heard him sigh lightly and shake his head as he started to grumble about being woken up at six in the morning as he walked off to his room to get dressed. Gaz walked down the stairs after a few minutes and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of cereal and walked out again as she sat down next to her cousin. Clara was still trying to calm herself, but it felt like it wasn't working, the dream just felt so real and caused her to reach for her throat. It wasn't torn to bits, which was a good thing as she ran her fingers lightly along two lines along her neck that were left from the attack. Finally she heard Gaz say something that caught her attention away from the scars on her neck.

"You really sure you're fine?" she asked lightly, as if she was trying to sound sincere, but was canceled out by her cold tone of her voice, but Clara understood how it was trying to sound and gave her a slight nod. "Alright if you say so, but it sounded like you were being torn apart." She smiled slightly, which probably was the third of fourth time she smiled around her cousin.

Clara tried to think of something that would get her mind off the nightmare, but all she could come up with was an old memory. She smiled at her cousin, which looked more like a wicked grin accompanied by her extremely pale face. "Do you remember when we were having a sleep over and Dib tried to break in to learn all of our secrets?" she saw Gaz giving her the same grin back as if she remembered the whole thing as if it were just yesterday. "And do you also remember when you sent your security after him and he screamed like a little girl?" soon both girls were laughing at the memory, causing their laughter to be heard through the whole house. Dib even heard it as he was brushing his teeth, shivering at what they might be laughing at.

The girls finished laughing and they were both holding their sides as they both tried to calm down. Gaz mentioned they had skool so they should have been getting dressed. Clara watched as he cousin disappeared up the steps and she grabbed her bag, rummaging through it and picking out a new shirt and a pair of black jeans. Now all she had to do was wait for someone to leave the bathroom. She finally heard the bathroom door open as she rushed up stairs to get to it and brushed past Dib. He blinked slightly as the door closed behind him. He shrugged as he went down stairs to the kitchen.

She made sure the door was secure and placed her coat on the hook attachment. The bathroom was almost pure white, with Dib and Gaz's things all over the sink. After a few minutes she started the shower, checking it constantly to see if the temperature was right as she started to peel off her shirt. She glanced at the mirror and saw the almost marble colored scars along her sides and the largest one curved from the top of her collar all the way down to her hip. They always reminded her of that night, but she always had to stare at them to admire them. She could have died that night or even at the hospital, but it seemed like fate wanted her to stay alive. A slight sigh escaped from her lips as she started to peel the rest of her clothes of leaving nothing but bare skin. She still stared into the mirror, she didn't really think she was pretty like most girls; she had an average size body so there wasn't much to look at in her sense. She couldn't understand why most guys even stared at her. She glanced at her chest, they were a size 38C, but she still thought they were average. She shrugged slightly and stepped into the shower, not even noticing a metallic like thing was attached to her jacket and watched her every move.

 _At Zim's Base_

Zim had stayed up all night and half the morning elaborating over his plan when he noticed that the Spyder Cam had turned on again. He watched Clara go through her nightmare and even when she clawed up Dib's face, earning a chuckle from his throat and even a slight laugh after hearing her laugh about Dib's misery, but he slightly felt worried for his girl…wait his girl?! He growled slightly, cursing this emotion of infatuation to the core of his being. He couldn't even go to sleep without thinking of her in many different…and maybe sexual situations, but she wasn't his! He shook his head and didn't even notice that she had moved to the bathroom, until he looked up and a dark green blush covered his cheeks. He just stared, what do you expect a guy to do when a girl is barely clothed? He noticed the scars along her body, causing him to slightly be curious about what caused them. Yesterday he noticed that she had two scars on each side of her neck, but he didn't want to ask, since he barely knew her and was stalking her right now. He turned his head away quickly away when she finally had everything off and heard her slip into the shower as the glass door slid shut.

"Computer! Turn the Spyder Cam off now!" he screamed at the monitor, knowing the stupid piece of machinery was messing with him. He heard it laugh as the camera went off, right as he started to hear her humming in the shower. He was still flustered about the whole incident and felt as if his body was acting odd, but right now wasn't the time to mess with that, he had to get ready for skool. He hissed at the thought of going to that place, but it was his last year, technically he'd be free until he went to college…he shook his head lightly, he was starting to think more like a human than an Irken. He went up the elevator and started to get dressed for his day as he threw on a sliver shirt and another pair of stained blue jeans, glad that one part of his body had calmed down. He put his contacts in and secured his wig on his head and he picked up his bag, leaving GIR at the house alone. He hoped GIR would just stay there for once; he didn't want another incident with the cops because GIR held up a taco store. He shook his head as he walked out the door, knowing he had to get to school before Dib even saw him.

 _Back with the Membranes_

Clara finished her shower and threw her clothes on quickly, knowing she spent too long in the shower when Gaz knocked on the door and told her they were going to be late. She yanked her coat off the hook as she rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs. She saw they were both waiting for her and she smiled sheepishly, Dib was wearing his trench coat and a plain navy blue shirt and black jeans while Gaz was in a dress again, playing her Game Slave 3 and was already in the zone. She noticed her cousin was wearing her skull necklace and caused a small smile to appear on her face, knowing the memory behind that necklace was something else to reminisce on, but now wasn't the time to do so. She picked up her bag and followed them out the door. She noticed they both walked silently, well she and Gaz did, Dib was too busy talking about how he'd get back at Zim for what he did yesterday, causing Clara to laugh at the memory and have her mind go back to Zim. He was in about four of her classes which were P.E., Chemistry, Technology class and even her Metal Shop class, but that melted into the technology class. She walked alongside her cousins being lost in thought when she ran into someone, almost falling back. She almost started to apologize when she heard Dib growl at the person she ran into.

"Zim." Dib growled at the figure in front of her. Zim frowned slightly, not upset that Clara ran into him or anything, but more because Dib let out an animalistic noise at him. He ignored his nemesis, knowing that it would infuriate the large headed boy anyways and nodded at Gaz, seeing her nod back slightly. Next to Gaz, he barely tolerated anyone else in the human race, although Clara was slowly becoming another one, maybe. His eyes landed on Clara, causing a blush to appear on his cheeks. Her hair was still dripping wet from the shower he had partially witnessed, causing him to blush more. She blinked slightly at him, her green eyes watching him curiously before she remembered what she was going to say.

"Oh um Zim I'm sorry about running into you I was lost in thought." She said lightly, giving him a smile to make sure he understood that it was sincere. She heard Dib snort lightly and glared at Zim.

"Oh come on Clara you don't need to apologize to that alien." He hissed at him, causing the green boy to glare at him. How dare he tell his Clara what to do? Wait…she wasn't his! He clenched his gloved hands, angry at his mind for thinking like that again. Stupid infatuation, if he ever figured out a way to get rid of it he would. He was surprised that Clara had quickly turned to Dib and whacked him in the back of the head, causing Dib to wince and look at her with slight shock. "Clara! Why the hell did you Gibbs slap me?!"

She frowned at him. "You need to stop being rude Dib; it's too early in the morning for this." She muttered at him, the bags under her eyes being slightly visible at the moment. Zim felt a pain hit him in the heart seeing her like that. He focused on her more and saw she was extremely tired because of her nightmare. He was lost in thought when she started talking again, hearing her voice snapped him back to reality. "Besides were going to be late if we don't hurry up." He then heard Dib grumble and walk past him, bumping his shoulder into his chest. Gaz walked past him and glanced his way, shrugging at her brother's antics. When they both left, he looked back to see Clara hadn't followed them. It felt awkward for a few moments before he coughed.

"You did not need to stand up for me Clara, Dib is harmless." He showed his zipper like teeth in a smile, seeing her slightly smile back. "Besides he can't hurt me in any sense." He chuckled and started walking away from her, hearing her follow behind him. He wasn't weirded out by it; they were going to the same place, but he noticed she was walking side by side with him when he felt a blush creep onto his face again. Clara felt calm near Zim, which was odd for her, but she didn't care.

She glanced up at him and saw his cheeks were a dark green; she chuckled lightly guessing he was blushing about something. She looked down slightly when he glanced at her after hearing her laugh. She started staring at his chest, it was built and able to be seen from under the silver shirt he wore, causing her to blush. She felt her arm start twitching and she glanced at it quickly, seeing her nails growing, causing her to panic because of it. She saw as they passed a parked car her left eye had changed to its blood red color and caused a full on panic, she covered her eye quickly with her left hand and said a quick goodbye to Zim as she rushed to the skool. He blinked slightly watching her run away, thinking that he might have done something wrong, but shrugged it off. He was going to be late so he hurried to get to the skool and got there just before the bell rang. The day seemed like it was going to be anything but normal.

 _The girl's bathroom_

After running to the school and pushing past angry students just to get to the bathroom, Clara bursted into the girl's bathroom still covering her eye with her almost changed left hand and saw three plastics touching up their makeup in the large mirror on the wall, gossiping about guys and other girls that disgusted them in anyway. They all stopped for a moment and sneered at her, one copying the other. She glared at them through her one green eye and let out a threatening growl.

"Get the hell out of this bathroom NOW." She snapped at them, causing all three of them to leave the room in a matter of minutes, even leaving there make up there. She moved to the mirror and removed her hand to see the blood red iris underneath it. She shook for a moment as she looked at her hand which already had sharp claws that replaced her normal nails. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to calm down. She didn't want to change, not now and not during skool. She shuttered at the thought of what her cousin would have done seeing her like this, then again what caused her to start to change. All she was doing was staring at Zim. She shook her head, no he couldn't have caused this, and maybe the nightmare from this morning caused her to panic and change like this. She opened her eyes to see that everything was back to normal; she even made sure the claws on her fingers were gone. She sighed in relief as she exited the bathroom, hoping that it would just be a normal, calm day.

 _Two hours later near lunch_

Clara had just left her English class with a slightly disturbed look on her face, Mrs. Bitters was the same as she remembered, a woman completely obsessed with doom and causing doom upon others. She shook her head as she exited the room after seeing a boy get sent to the Detention Room of Doom.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" she paused for a moment when she was out the door, glancing down the hallway to see Zim…steaming? She walked closer to see what was going when she noticed Dib had pelted the poor guy with a water balloon, which seemed to be the cause of him steaming and burn slightly. Her eyes widened as she rushed through the crowd, wondering what the hell her cousin put in the balloons to actually cause those burns on him. She heard her cousin laughing at Zim while he was in pain which infuriated her, which seemed odd because she barely knew the green guy anyways.

"How does it feel to be the humiliated one now Zim?! Huh?!" Dib laughed at him, causing a few others from the crowd to laugh also and even a few to yell out the word freak towards Zim. Only a few even cared to look at him in pity, but not do anything about it. He pelted him with two more water balloons at him, causing his skin to sizzle and burn more, making another scream of agony escape from his throat as he looked at Dib with hatred. "What Zim? Can't handle a bit of water?" he snickered again as he was about to pelt him with another one at him when he saw someone get in front of him. Dib frowned a bit and maybe looked a bit upset that his fun was ruined until he saw that Clara was standing there.

"Dib Membrane what the hell are you doing to him?!" she yelled at him, glaring at him with the coldest look possible, causing Dib to flinch slightly as he backed up a bit. Zim was shocked to even notice that someone was stopping him, let alone it be Clara that was standing in front of him. Dib was about to start explaining when an eerie feeling filled the hallway, causing everyone to shiver and even a few ran away. Everyone knew who was coming the only one who could make it seem like doom filled the air was either Mrs. Bitters or Gaz Membrane, but everyone knew Gaz was in the lunch room already occupied by her Game Slave 3 and that only left Mrs. Bitters. Everyone soon started to scatter as they all knew she was drawing near. Clara looked through one of her pockets, pulling out a tiny black ball and throwing it at the floor causing smoke to fill the hallway. She reached for Zim's wrist and dragged him away, leaving her cousin to face his punishment alone.

She kept running, hopping he wasn't as hurt as she thought when they finally stopped in an empty hallway, breathing heavily and trying to get the air back into her lungs. She looked up to see Zim covered in burn marks on his exposed skin. He was breathing heavily along with her, placing his hand on his heart as he tried to calm himself down from the incident and the sprint down the hall. He looked at her and smiled in appreciation at her for saving him. He was a bit angry at himself for not getting paste on during this morning, but he was a bit preoccupied with something else…he blushed at the thought of it. She blinked, wondering what was causing him to blush, when she finally noticed she hadn't let go of his wrist. She let go slowly, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks as she coughed.

"Um…are you okay Zim?" she was genuinely concerned, even though Dib was probably getting thrown into the Detention Room of Doom, but he deserved it, for whatever he put in those water balloons that could burn skin. She smiled at him when he nodded and then looked at his burns closely, trying not to touch them. "Well I guess I can trust you on that, they are second degree burns, but maybe when you get home put a solvent on them just to be safe." He nodded again and finally remembered his plan.

"Clara I have a proposition for you." He asked quickly, wanting to face palm because of how fast he was talking anyways, maybe he was nervous, which wasn't possible because Irkens couldn't be nervous it wasn't…he thought again, as a defect he'd feel more emotions than most Irkens. He noticed she was giving him an odd look, as if she was curious about what he had to say. He took a deep breath as he thought of the words to use. "We are partners in three of our classes together yes?" she nodded slightly, confused at what he was going to get at. "I would like to open my home to you so we can work together on our projects for skool." He waited, noticing she was thinking about it before extending her hand to him.

"Alright Zim, but on one condition." She smiled a bit at him. "Only if you try to make nice with my cousin Dib, I'd rather you two get along while I'm working with you."

He thought about it for a moment, thinking if it was even possible to be on Dib-Stink's friend, he even tried when he first was told his mission was a lie only to be told that it would never happen. He sighed lightly and nodded in agreement, grabbing her hand and shaking it. "You have a deal Clara, but you have to get Dib-Stink to agree with this also." She nodded back and he held onto her hand a bit longer before he let go, feeling his organ do the flip dance again inside of him. He blushed and turned away slightly, glancing back at her to see a light blush on her face also. He smiled a bit knowing she was blushing too, but after a few minutes they both heard the bell ringing, telling all the students that lunch was over and they all needed to go to their next class. They both started to walk off to their next class which was tech class, wondering about how this new and odd partnership would work. Zim grinned as his plan started to unfold before him, glad that his first part was a success although the water balloon thing with Dib-Stink was not on the agenda. He shivered lightly, thinking about the pain he had to go through.

 _Elsewhere_

In the city, people were walking and crowding the streets going from place to place. Many were shopping and talking the day away while others were rushing to work either by car or rushing through the crowd of people, but one person stood out. She was wearing a bright white dress as white as snow and her porcelain skin seemed to look like it would shatter if anyone even laid a finger on her. Her feet were bare of any type of coverage on them, but she didn't seem to notice. Her yellow eyes scanned the crowd as her white hair to blow into her face from the wind, as if she was looking for someone, but a low growl emanated from her, but no one around seemed to notice.

"Goddamn it Nana we've looked everywhere around the pathetic city and she's not even here!" she yelled in frustration and waved her arms around in anger as they passed through the people that walked past her, her yellow eyes filled with anger and furry. Her form shifted to a younger version of herself and the dress changed to black. "Oh come on Akita, if we just keep looking we'll find her, maybe she's at a toy store~" her form shifted again back to Akita which had a disgusted look on her face. "No we're not going into another one of those disgusting places; I'm tired of all of this looking around. Wasn't that image you sent her enough?!" she snarled and bared her teeth, her eyes starting to change to a blood red as the world around them, causing it to shake slightly as she heard a screech and a crashing noise. She blinked and saw a two car accident happened while she was in her rage. Akita glanced at the accident, the feeling of guilt built up in her as she shifted again to Nana. "Oh great, you caused a chaotic event. Now the boss lady is gonna contact us and throw a fit and maybe screw around with our souls again, remember the last time you caused chaos by sinking that stupid ship? Oh what was I called…ah now I remember the _Titanic_! She tore our souls to bits and fed them back to us! And we had to look for pieces of our souls for thirty years! Now what do you think she'll do to us because of your little…" she shifted again and started running from the sight where the accident happened, passing through person to person until she got to an alleyway to hide. She slid against a wall and curled up, hiding from the one who was in charge of them even if she decided to come after them from her perch. She stayed there until the light faded from the sky and the world filled with darkness.

 _After school was over and no shenanigans happened what so ever aside from the screams of a DOOMED Dib_

Clara's day had been filled with slight normality, her classes were easy for the rest of the day and even her cousin's screams didn't bother her. She finally got a call from her father telling her that the movers had finally finished putting things into her apartment, all her clothes and everything was there so she'd be able to sleep in her own bed. She walked out of the skool's front doors and waved goodbye to Gaz, earning a slight wave back as she mashed multiple buttons on her game. She stayed to her word and helped Zim through the day with starting their ideas for their projects, which he was really the only one with ideas anyways; hell he even pulled blueprints out for one of them. She felt like she was ill prepared for any of this, but he was her partner. She turned the other way to head to the city when she heard someone trying to catch up to her, even though she felt the urge to run, she didn't. A gloved hand landed on her shoulder and she stopped, turning slightly to see Zim behind her holding a piece of paper. She tilted her head lightly, giving him a raised eyebrow towards the paper.

"It is my address, when you need to come over to work with me." He put the paper into her hands quickly, as if he was trying to avoid a quick contact with her, but she shrugged it off. He glanced around, finally noticing that it wasn't the way he saw her go yesterday. "I thought you lived with Dib-St…I mean Dib?" She was surprised he caught himself, but they did have a deal about getting along with Dib, even if it meant changing the named that he called him no matter how funny it was.

She shrugged lightly. "I only stayed over there last night because Gaz asked me to; I don't defy my cousin's wishes, even though I know she wouldn't doom me or anything like that." She saw his look of shock that Gaz would never doom her, it almost happened once when they were kids, but really it was over a stupid thing and let's just say half of the Membrane's living room was gone by the time her father picked her up. She chuckled lightly at the memory. "Yes, she doesn't doom me. Anyways I have an apartment in the city so it's not even a far from the skool." He nodded as she started to turn away from him. "I'll be over at your place by four, so be decent okay?" she meant it as a joke, but she still saw the blush on his face. She laughed lightly and started to walk again, hearing him turn around and do the same.

She was right though; the apartment complex was only just a few feet away from the skool and even if she took a few more feet she'd be right in the city. It was a plain complex, with chipping paint on the outside and it had eight floors to it and counted the lobby as floor number nine, but it didn't matter, the place may have looked like a dump on the outside, but it was like a fantastic paradise inside. She focused on the marble floors that adorned the lobby's gold painted trim and its light peach wall paper. A Greek fountain stood at the center flowing out clear and crisp clean scented water that smelled like cherry blossoms. She smiled at the way the placed looked as she went to get the key from the manager at the desk; the feeling of being independent filled her when she finally had it in her hands. She was on the top floor, high enough for people to not even bother her, but sadly she wouldn't have any neighbors because her father bought the whole floor. She frowned at the thought of it, being alone maybe was a good thing for her condition, but it would be nice to have at least someone say good morning or how are you once in a while. She walked to the elevator and got in, pressing the eight floor button. The doors binged closed as she felt the jolt showing the elevator was going up.

When she finally got to the eight floor, the whole hall was quiet, not the eerie kinda quiet, just absolute silence. She walked down the hall, feeling slightly freaked by the silence until she found her place. She put the key into the lock and heard it tumble open when she turned the key, slightly nervous about what it might look like even the room she asked the contractor to make in secret. She grabbed the doorknob and took a deep breath and she opened the door. She blinked at the sight, slightly shocked that the contractor and even the interior designer had gotten everything right that she needed to be done.

The living room was adorned with black furniture and sliver paint on the walls add some light to the room, but just enough so it wasn't swallowed up by the color of the furniture. There was a lounge chair and a large couch, perfect for if she'd ever have guest. A large screen smart TV was attached to the wall and was already turned on to a random channel on some news network that she would probably change later and a glass coffee table finished the set up. Walking through the room to the wall across from the door, she was taken aback by the city lights that started to flood through the windows. It was already turning to night. She moved into the room and closed the door behind her as she moved to the kitchen. The counter was covered in coffee marble and was perfectly shined to reflect the hanging lights above. The cabinets were coated with a dark wood primer, making it match the white fridge and even the silver microwave that was on an adjoined counter. She checked through alt the cabinets and saw they were stocked with all different kinds of dishes and cooking hardware, even the drawers on the ones bellow were filled with silverware, well not true silver, and she made sure of that. She checked another one to see all the food that was stocked for her, glad that she wouldn't have to go shopping for a while. She moved past the kitchen and the living room, even the bathroom to check on her bedroom.

She opened the door to find the room was a cascading color of red and purple, the furniture was a dark shade of purple while the sheets on her queen size bed was adorned by satin red sheets. She walked to the bed and fell onto the soft and comfortable sheets, smiling at what they had done to the place, even the windows facing the city were up to perfection. She sat up slowly, knowing she only had one more room to check. She got back on her feet and walked back into the hallway, pulling a black skeleton key from one of her pockets as she looked at the steel door in front of her, hands shaking slightly as she put the key into the door and unlocking it. Opening it slightly, she looked into the dark room, seeing all the things that were in it. The room was almost empty aside from the shackles on the concrete in forced wall, she sighed in relief as she closed the door again, glad that the contractor had kept his word. She felt tired from her day and heard her stomach growl loudly at her, knowing she hadn't eaten anything all day. She walked back to the kitchen and started to make something edible to eat.

 _Back in the city_

Akita had been hiding in the alley way, sobbing to herself for what an hour? Maybe more? She didn't even know, she still felt like crap after the accident she had caused only hours earlier. Hearing the two ambulances that passed by were enough to cause her to start crying, not even Nana's voice in the back of her head was helping calm her down. Nana soon went quiet and let her be alone, which was slightly hard to do since they shared one body, but she managed. Their boss was a scary person and Akita had dealt with her longer than Nana had, which she was always curious about their past together. She felt a jolt of energy fill her, causing her to snap her yellow eyes opened and wipe away the tears. The girl was here, she knew that she would feel that surge of power from her, even from a bitten being. She stood up as her form shifted from her to Nana.

"Did you feel that Akita?!" Nana couldn't hide the excitement in her voice as she jumped up and down squealing in happiness. "She's here, she's here!" she giggled madly, happy that the person they were searching for was near. She shifted again to go back to Akita's calm natured personality, although her calm nature was put off by a large grin on her face that she could no longer contain. Now all they had to do was track her as they disappeared from the alleyway and floated near the tall windows that adorned the girl's apartment, Akita looked inside and spotted her, causing her to grin more. She was just like her description that was given to them from their boss, from the red hair to the bright green eyes that were in her pretty little head. She closed her eyes and thought back to when they were assigned this job.

 _A year ago…_

 _Akita looked up from the floor, blinking slowly as she felt like a ton of bricks were placed on her body. She lifted her head slightly, wincing as she felt the pain from doing so when her eyes widened as she realized where she was. She tried to get up and run, but something was holding her to the ground, and when she moved her head around she knew that she was in a spell trap. She growled lowly and heard a light chuckle come from the darkness, causing her to look up and see a woman surrounded by smoke causing her to growl more._

 _"_ _What the hell am I doing here?! I thought you were done having me as your little pet the last time I was in this god forsaken trap!" she yelled at the figure, earning another laugh from it as she struggled to get up from the trap with no avail. She glared up at the person that was keeping her hear and started to mutter in a low gravelly voice, as the room started to shake as she started getting louder and louder with the raspy voice until she felt something strike her head, causing her to cry out and the room to stop shaking. Akita tasted blood in her mouth and spit it onto the floor. The figure had kicked her straight in her jaw, leaving a stinging pain as she looked back up to hear it speak._

 _"_ _You are terrible at saying a hello Akita, have you forgotten the manners I taught you when I took you in?" she shuttered at the coldness in the woman's voice and the memories of being "taken" in by this person all those millennia ago. "I did not summon you here for a refreshment on your manners though; I summoned you here to find a girl." This caused a frown to form on Akita's face, but she had to listen anyways as the woman continued. "I need you to find a young girl who was bitten by one of my offspring; I think it was one of those hairy mutts that humans call werewolves." She noticed the silhouette of a smile appear on the woman's face at the mention of one of her "creations" and caused a shutter to go through Akita. "Oh but you won't be alone this time so you could escape and fraternize with a human, no you will have a partner with you…" a giggle came from her mouth, causing Akita to feel her throat tighten at what she said next. "Well you have your partner inside of you right now."_

 _That's when it first happened, the first shift from her body and into her own mind, it was a painful process causing her to cry in pain as she grew smaller and soon was in her own head, and felt her body she shook and shuttered as if she was crying. She looked through her now watery eyes to see the woman grinning down at her. "Nana, it's good to see you finally decided to come out." She heard her purr as she tried to shift back, but to see that she was still inside, she growled and sent a roar through her body as she felt Nana give her back control of her body as she shifted back and bared sharp teeth at the woman. She tried to lurch forward, but only to be stopped by the accursed spell trap keeping her to the floor._

 _"_ _You put my sister's spirit in my body?! You goddamn bitch! When I get out of this damn trap I'm going to fucking kill you!" she screamed at the figure, only hearing laughter filled the room, enraging her more to the point of seeing red._

 _"_ _Now dear that's no way to treat or talk to your master." The figure frowned down at her. "Now back to the task at hand. I need you to find that bitten girl; she has fiery red hair and bright green eyes. You'll know when she is near when you feel a surge of power flow through your veins." she then moved her hand across the air as symbols were formed as she made a slow motion in the air._

 _Akita felt as a the ground below her started to shake, causing the trap to slowly become bright underneath her as a swirling portal formed beneath her as she looked up at the monster behind the smoke. "I won't rest until you're dead Lilith! You hear me?! I will enjoy the day you die by my hand you bitch!" she was screaming curses at her as she fell through the portal, and even when she landed in the human world until the screams turned to cries, causing a whole wide black out in Washington D.C. area for only an hour before she shifted back and forth between forms the rest of the night as she started up at the stars above shaking as she and Nana cried together in one body as they both were left in a strange and evolved world._

 _Back to the present day_

She snapped her eyes opened and shook her head at the memory, glaring through the window at the girl that caused them both so much pain, but she remembered the last thing she heard over her screams was the last words she had held onto for a year.

" _If you do this for me, both of you will finally be free from me and to do whatever your heart desires, even you sister will get her body back."_

Right now she could here Nana talking about being back in her old body again and talking about all the new human food that she would eat when she was able to. Akita gripped her hands tightly in fists, wanting to get the girl now, but she knew that the girl would fight back. She needed to earn her trust and stab her in the back, figuratively and metaphorically. She was grinning now as her plan started to unfold before her. It was perfect, but for now all she could do was watch and wait as her prey to make the wrong move.

* * *

 **So my dear wonderful fans I give you the end of Chapter Two: A Nightmare and an Odd Partnership! Now I know Dib is getting doomed again, but hey I have my plans and they work perfectly. ;3 now I know I was a bit plain trying to describe Clara in all her naked glory, but hey it's my first time so I'll get better, but I can't settle on giving Zim a dick yet. That's probably the only problem I have at the moment, but I'll figure it out.**

 **Bad news that will not affect my writing in anyway, my phone's power button has decided to crap out on me and leave me phoneless at the moment because of the thought of buying a new phone. I know I will I just won't have a lot of money for new clothes, but no worries. I just am gonna miss texting and talking to my favorite person in the world so that stings my heart a bit. But I'll have a phone sometime this week and I'll have more chapters up too. :P so really it's a win/win situation.**

 **Then again I am slightly excited that people are actually reading this and I'd love to hear your reviews so click that little button at the end and give me your thoughts. I won't bite I swear. And to tell the truth I'm curious to hear your thoughts.**

 **Now also you know a bit of Akita and Nana's back story, even the part with Akita sinking the** ** _Titanic_** **, which yeah they scraped the sides of the boat on one side because of an iceberg, but there is a reason why she destroyed the** ** _Titanic_** **or did she? :P Akita and Nana are sisters, but Akita is the older one at physically looking 17 while Nana is the younger one and looks 9. I know some of you are wondering about Lilith, she will be explained also later on.**

 **Now I give you the chance to review and if you need to ask any question aside from the obvious. I was listening to multiple emotional songs while writing their little bit and it was kinda hard not to cry a bit for them. They both have the most tragic back story out of any of my characters. Also this took me about 12 pages so a new personal best!**

 **Any who~ anri hyuga 15 is out! Oh and pretty please review.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey wonderful people of the fanfic net world! I am back again with chapter three. Now to tell the truth this baby was a bit of a rush trying to think of what I should do for it, but I came up with this idea after finishing chapter two and really I wanted to show people that I am extremely creative when I want to be, now the fantastic title!**

 **Chapter Three: The Blooming of a New Friendship and Old Memories**

 **Now I have a great way of knowing this isn't a creative title, but hey I at least try you know? I'm having a bit of fun in this chapter and really I do hope you enjoy it.**

 **Anyways I have made a lot of different things happen and I am excited to say I have a phone again so muhahaha. I'm really glad to have it back and hell I can even check how many people view my story. So yes happiness and I'm glad more people are reading. Also I got favorite! So thank you to the person who did that and thanks for reviewing!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Invader Zim. I don't know how many more times I will say this, but I will if I have to. I only own the plot to this story and the characters and if anyone says otherwise I will drop kick your soul into the netherworld. Got it?**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Blooming of a New Friendship and Old Memories**

Clara woke up slowly in a sea of red, panicking slightly as she sat up, moving the satin red sheets off her and calmed her down drastically. She was in her apartment and not bleeding to death in a forest. She shook her head slightly, muttering about stupid dreams as she ran her hands along the sheets lightly, glad that it was just a dream and not reality again. Glancing at the clock near her bed, her eyes widened, she slept in past her alarm and hurried out of her bed, cursing her bed for being so comfortable and making it hard to leave. She almost slipped on her black pajama pants and rushed to her closet, grabbing her clothes for the day, which were a red turtle neck and a pair of black slimming jeans. She quickly threw everything on and rushed to the bathroom as she stumbled to put on her combat boots, almost falling to the floor a few times before she actually got them on. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, brushing her teeth furiously and spitting it out into the skink. She wiped the rest of it off with her hand and grabbed the hair brush and straightened out her bed head. She then left the bathroom and stopped to lace her boots up as she grabbed her bag and trench coat as she walked out the door, locking it once she was out of the apartment.

As she quickly walked down the hall to the elevator, curious about how her first time working with Zim would be outside of school at his place. She was partially excited to actually even be around someone who had almost the same interest. She chuckled lightly at the memory of them talking almost the whole time in Metal Shop class. Of course they almost did until someone accidentally welded a bit too close to Zim and caught his oil stained jeans on fire, cutting their conversation short. After that she kept asking him during the day if he was okay, but he kept on laughing anytime she asked and told her he'd been through worse. She got into the elevator and pushed the lobby button, looking forward to seeing her new friend. She blinked at the word her mind came up with; she really didn't have a friend before aside from Gaz and Dib, but they were family. She smiled at her refection in the metal inside the elevator. Zim was a friend, that's all she knew for now, even if her cousin might not have approved of it, but she didn't give a damn at the moment. Right now all she knew was that she had a friend for the first time in her life.

She walked out into the lobby and kept the smile on her face as she rushed out into the world, hoping the day had a great plan for her as she ran down the sidewalk, not watching where she was going until she ran into someone, knocking her to the ground. She was hoping she didn't bump into someone that was able to even knock her teeth in, even though she'd probably kick their ass anyway, but instead she saw a familiar gloved hand in front of her causing a small smile to appear on her face as she took it.

"I really think we got to stop meeting up like that Zim." she laughed lightly and smiled warmly at him, getting a nervous smile back. His hand lingered with hers a bit longer until he finally noticed she was slightly giggling at their situation, causing him to blush a dark green as he chuckled nervously with her. They both started walking to skool as they started chatting away about the project they were going to work on when she noticed Dib was giving them both an angered look, even though it lingered more on Zim than her. This caused her to glance at Zim, seeing her was thinking, of what she couldn't tell until he grabbed her hand and rushed through the crowd, dragging her along as she looked back to see her cousin who seemed like he was going to burst into flames, but she didn't care. Being friends with Zim, being his lab partner and well partner in almost all their classes together was her choice and not his. She noticed Zim had taken her to the locker the skool had given her. She let out a light laugh at this, he was being a gentleman, but it wasn't needed.

"Zim you really didn't need to walk me to my locker, but really it was sweet and friendly of you." She said in appreciation towards him, seeing him smile a bit as the blush from earlier had started to fade. He soon waved good bye when he heard the bell ring for the students to get to their lockers before homeroom, which she would see the green guy once again, but someone stopped her once she grabbed all the books needed for the morning. She turned to see her cousin was in her way, about to pop a vein by the looks of it.

"Why the hell were you walking with Zim and holding his hand? What is he planning on doing to you Clara?" he started to drill her with questions that burned her slightly, causing her to become pissed at him. Why was he jumping on her just because she had a friend? Was that too hard to understand? A low growl came from her throat that stopped his volley of questions.

"Why do you care Dib? He and I are just friends and that's all." She stormed past him, hearing him ask another question under his breath causing her to turn back at him, causing a shiver to go up his spine out of fear. Her usually bright green eyes were as cold as stone, but he also saw them flash a hint of red, but it went away and confused him a bit. "You're not my father Dib, you're my cousin so please don't give me this shit. What I do is none of your business nor is it anyone else's." after that she was gone, walking down the hall to her homeroom class and sitting next to Zim, still fuming from her conversation with Dib.

Zim was curious about what could have made her that mad, but he didn't want to pry even if every fiber of his being wanted to ask. He cursed at this stupid infatuation and would have to run another diagnostic test on his PAK. This was starting to feel like a disease, he couldn't stop thinking about her, not even now as she was sitting next to him fuming from some type of argument that made him thing of her angry face as a cute and adorable. He groaned slightly, angry at his mind for having those human words in his head, sadly Clara had heard him and turned to give him a concerned look. He put on a fake smile and waved at her, showing her that he was fine for now. As their overly peppy homeroom teacher entered the room they both turned forwards, to pay attention, but neither could because of what was on their minds.

 _Outside the classroom window_

Akita had been watching the girl ever since last night, giving Nana a chance to look at her a few times during the night out of her childish nature of being curious. She followed her closely as she went to the skool, but something stopped her as she focused on the boy she bumped into. He wasn't human; she could tell that as much, but what was he doing here? She heard of aliens coming to Earth before, because of either curiosity or being sent here because of a punishment. She didn't want to bother with the green boy, all she wanted to do was focus on her prey, but she noticed someone in the crowd of humans that stopped her in her tracks and almost lost sight of the girl. He had a slightly large head, but not to the weird standard by any means and scythe like hair. He seemed to be angry that the girl was near this green boy, but his eyes made her stay. After her prey and the boy were out of sight, she floated above the ground for a moment and watched his movements, but she was still drawn to the brown eyes until Nana screamed at her that the girl was getting away. She tore her eyes away from the boy and went into the school, seeing the girl say goodbye to the odd colored being and her little argument with the boy that had the brown eyes, but she learned something new. The prey, her name was Clara, which was a vital piece of information to the both of them.

She still watched her during the whole ten minutes she was in the room, concentrating on how she'd get Clara on her side and to become her friend. But right now she was still an observer until the moment was right.

 _Back with Clara_

Clara was busy through most of her day at skool, she still was mad at her cousin for not trusting in her judgment, to the point of insanity, but she kept herself calm. She really didn't want to have a partial change today and ruin her first time actually hanging out with Zim, well really they were partners doing a school project, but it was the thought that counts right? She was on her way to Metal Shop class to talk to Zim about what project she wanted to do, since that conversation was cut short yesterday. When she got into the room, no one was there except for their shop teacher who was looking through some papers. She went to the table she and Zim shared and waited patiently for her shop partner to get there. Right as she was thinking about him, he walked in through the opened door along with the other class members and sat down next to her, looking down about something.

"Zim what's wrong?" she whispered to him as class was starting and the teacher was yelling at most of the students who didn't even try on such a simple task of welding yesterday and even pointed out the boy that accidentally caught Zim's pants on fire. He glanced over at her and sighed.

"I tried…oh what is it burying the hatchet with Dib-St…Dib and he didn't really believe me." He chuckled lightly. "He said I need to stop fraternizing with you and to stay away. I still tried to explain to him I was not lying, but he stormed for trying to find you." He sighed and looked down at the table. She felt angry at her cousin; he was acting like a five year old brat about this, it's not like they were dating. She sighed and shook her head as she placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Dib just need to grow up and handle this as an adult, were friends and assigned partners in half of our classes together." She replied lightly, low enough for him to still hear and for the teacher to no kick them out of the class because of it. "He'll see that nothing is going on so he can cool his jets." She chuckled as he soon joined her in a shared joke, but heard the teacher clear his throat at them, causing them both to stop. She thought for a moment on what she wanted to tell him when it came back to her. "Hey I decided on what project we should do." She saw that it had caught his attention and he seemed to be giving her his full attention. "How about we do project A, it's not that complicating and we can work on it quickly." she smiled at him, making his heart race as he nodded in agreement. He knew that she would go for plan A, which was really the only one he actually wanted to do since it was one of his old plans to make a suit of armor to protect him from any attacks including meat, but maybe it had better motives than that.

Through the rest of the class they talked and looked over the blueprints, which he was glad that he changed the words to English that Irken so she wouldn't question it. He couldn't really contain his excitement over the idea of working with her, but the suit would really just be for show right now, until the technology class project was due, but it would take a month for that and gave them both plenty of time to actually wire the thing and get it working along with multiple trial runs. He grinned at her and she gave him the same grin back, this was going to work, even if it killed them to get it to work. He blinked slightly and panicked in his mind, how would he explain his lab? He could say he made the lab himself, but then it would be hard to explain the Irken symbols that he still hadn't painted over yet, but he still could get that done before she got there. The bell rang quicker than he thought as they both stood up to leave when he realized it was already the end of the skool day. Of course he worried slightly, but he finally decided to not show her the lab, not yet. He waved goodbye to her for now as he rushed off home, feeling like the luckiest Irken in the world.

When he finally got to his base he started cleaning up GIR's mess that was in the living room and the kitchen, since the child like robot never really fixed his messes once he was done. He didn't notice that Computer had caused one of his mini monitors to watch him until he heard its sarcastic voice.

"Master it seems as if you asked me earlier today if I could do another diagnostic test on your PAK before the girl came." He saw Zim jump at the sound of his voice, causing a sigh to form from the monitor. He then glanced at the computer with a glare before he sighed and nodded. Computer ordered the tubes to come out through the kitchen ceiling and attach to his PAK. It was only a matter of minutes until it was done, but before the monitor could put up the results he was back to cleaning. It sighed again and disappeared in the ceiling, grumbling about his master and many other things. Zim kept cleaning until the place almost looked spotless near the time that Clara said she'd arrive.

Clara took her time to get to Zim's place, avoiding her cousin's house at all cost knowing that Dib might be somewhere watching her, but really she wasn't embarrassed about any of this, maybe she was slightly nervous about being alone in a house with him, but he couldn't hurt her or even think of hurting her in any way. She really didn't understand why Dib was so worried about her being around him, but she couldn't be bothered by that. She spotted Zim's house, since it was really the only house that was painted green on the outside. She walked past the gate since it was already open and glanced at the gnomes that adorned the front lawn, getting the feeling that they were watching her every move. When she finally got to the door after getting past the creepy gnomes, she hesitated slightly before knocking, hearing a crash and what sounded like someone tripping over a few things, cursing slightly until she saw the door open wide, causing her to laugh loudly, holding her sides at the sight in front of her.

Zim must have been cleaning before she came and tripped over the cleaning supplies he was using. He had a bucket that was stuck on his right foot while he wore large cleaning goggles and even the yellow cleaning gloves. She laughed for the longest time, causing Zim to feel a bit worried about her as she just clutched her sides as he got the bucket off his foot. He took the goggles off and blinked his still contact covered eyes, feeling them become irritated the longer he had them on, but he had to for now. He heard the laughter had finally stopped, but she still clutched her sides and her usually pale face was now red because she laughed so hard. She started breathing heavily after a while, but really she was glad that his little accidents before getting to the door made her mind at ease. Zim was just her friend and that's all.

He moved out of the way to let her in which she was glad for once she wasn't bitten by a vampire since they had to be approved to come into a residence, she shuttered at the memory of meeting one of those disgusting, blood sucking leeches while she was still in D.C.. She looked around his home and saw that it looked absolutely normal, aside from no pictures of his family on the walls, but she didn't want to pry about his life. Well not yet anyways, they weren't that close to say the least. She walked further into the house and saw almost all of it was spotless, which she was a bit surprised that he would clean the whole place for her, maybe he was trying to make a good first impression or something along those lines, but she was impressed. She turned and smiled at him.

"You know, you really don't have to clean because I'm coming over. I've dealt with worse conditions." She said lightly, trying not to sound like she didn't appreciate it, but she had kinda dealt with worse. Her home she shared with her father was almost always dirty because he…she shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to remember him at the moment or the past for that matter. She walked over and sat down on his couch, watching him as he closed the door finally and sit next to her, bringing out the blueprint of the suit. This visit was only to see what could be improved at the moment, not that there was much to improve, but it was worth a shot.

He was nervous to say the least; he hadn't felt like this in a long time, ever since his talks with his former leaders as he tried to get them to approve his ideas. She talked about what type of metal they should use which they both agreed on steel, but he felt like using a bit of Irken machinery to improve the steel, though he didn't want to tell her that. She didn't need to know what he was, not yet. His plan would fall to pieces if she knew now. He was lost in thought when she snapped her fingers in front of his face, calling him back. A slight blush appear on his cheeks out of embarrassment as they continued on with the plans, adding notes to the side until an hour passed maybe two before her phone buzzed, causing them both to jump and lose their place. She pulled it out of her pocket and a look of panic filled her for a moment before she calmed herself, making him give her a puzzled look as she stood up.

"Zim I have to go…I have some business to attend to. I'm really sorry, but can we cover the plans again tomorrow?" she told him so quickly all he could do was nod. She walked out of the house as fast as she could without looking rude, but she had to leave. As she closed the door behind her she rushed away, hearing her phone buzz again, but she didn't want to check. She knew it was warning her, making her rush more, almost tapping into her supernatural speed to just get home. That buzzing coming from her phone became louder and more frequent as she saw the light from the sun change to the star scattered night and a full moon started to rise.

Finally she was getting close to the apartment, trying to stay out of the moonlight, but it was too late. She saw a bit of moonlight hit her face as she felt the change happen, red fur soon shot out of her skin along her cheek, causing her to snarl in anger at herself and cover the side of her face as the change gradually took over, try as she might and will it to stop, but it didn't. She rushed into a nearby park and ran to the forest; it was her only safe haven away from the prying eyes of the humans. she kept running until she saw her balcony, wondering if the plan she had in mind would work when she saw through a window that her eyes were already blood red. She growled loudly as she got to the fire escape and jumped to the first platform, landing roughly on her feet as she started running up the stairs trying to reach her balcony in time and get to the room before it was too late. Finally she reached it and slid the window open, almost breaking it in the process as she passed through her room and struggled to find the skeleton key to unlock it. Her hand started shifting slowly and began to be covered in fur as she got the key in and threw the door open as she rushing inside the dark room and closing the door quickly, locking it from the inside and shoving the key back into the pocket as she tossed her trench coat to the furthest corner away, not wanting to ruin it. She clamped on the cuffs, hissing slightly as the cold metal felt hot to the touch along her fur covered wrists. She waited, knowing the worst was to come and praying the room was sound proof.

Her transformation wasn't as quick like those giant mutts from the Twilight movies; no it was much more painful than that. She screamed in pain as she gripped the side of her head as the change began. Her already blood red eyes became wider and more wolf-like every second as fiery red fur started to appear all over her exposed skin and underneath her clothes. Her bones snapped and healed themselves repeatedly, causing another wailing scream of pain to rip from her throat and almost knocking her unconscious because of the pain. Her clothes began to tear to shreds along her body as a tail sprouted out near her tail bone as long black claws replaced her nails along her elongated fingers. A long snout replaced her mouth and nose as long sharp teeth peered out from under her lips as a low whimper escaped from her. Now fully transformed all that she could muster was a low growl as she looked at herself from the steel walls, her blood red irises burned in the darkness. She let out a low and heart piercing howl as she struggled through the rest of the night against her restraints, the beast inside was out and wanted blood.

 _Back with Zim_

Zim stripped off his disguise and felt dejected after Clara had left, but really she seemed in a hurry for this "business" she had to attend to which made him slightly curious about what it might be. He had made his way down to his lab and started getting the material ready for the suit, but the thoughts wouldn't leave his mind. What if she was meeting a guy? This thought made him frown, no that was stupid, she would have said something about a date. He tried to make that thought go away, but it's kinda hard to make the thought or the girl you're in love with in the arms of a stupid male. His ruby eyes widened as he cursed in Irken at his brain. She wasn't his, well not now and he defiantly wasn't in love with her. After a moment he remembered the diagnostic test that the Computer had run on his PAK before Clara even came to the house and forgot to check the results. He walked over to the Computer as he cleared his throat.

"Computer, show me the results from my diagnostic test from earlier." He demanded, hoping nothing had changed when he heard the machine clear it's not existent throat as a low drum roll came from the speakers, hell even GIR came out of the shadows and started throwing confetti around his master's feet, even though at moments he'd stop and start eating some of it before going back to throwing it again. He saw the results come up on the screen and his already large ruby eyes became wider at what he was seeing. Out of all the regular emotions he felt at the time were recorded, from nervousness to excitement that she was even going to show up, but the one that shocked him the most was one word: Love. He read it over again and again; the word infatuation wasn't there anymore and seemed to be replaced by this new word. He frowned slightly, wondering if the test was just a fluke, but this machine rarely ever got anything wrong in the first place so why would it lie now? He heard humans use the word many of times, but Irkens were unfamiliar with it. They all never understood the love of a family aside from the cold and unfeeling metal hand that brought them to life from the smeeteries and the containers that held them. Really they never felt love for anything at all except for the love of taking over another planet. He wanted to ask about what it meant when he saw it on the monitor: Love is a strong feeling of affection towards a person or an object, even to the point of a sexual attraction. He didn't understand how one word had so much power in the human language. He sighed and ran his hand over his antennas, this was going to be a long night of research on this emotion, but another thing he was worried about was his plan. He didn't think that his emotions would act this quickly around her, hell she only thought of a friend at the moment. This might even mean he'd have to speed up his plan, but right now he was slightly worried why Clara left for her "business", she seemed scared and panicked at when he saw her glance at her phone, even scaring him to a point. But right now that was the least of his worries as he started to research this word and its effect on the human mind and even his own by hacking into the Irken's secret data base.

It was almost an hour before he came upon a classified file, causing much interest for the Irken. As he read on, his eyes widened slightly causing him to reread the part that captured his attention the most. Irkens had actually mated before, but since the cloning process was created, no one had done this except for an incident thirty years ago. Zim read on in interest as the names were blotted out, but it seems that the Irkens both were killed after the incident, before the female Irken could even have the smeet in question. This was intriguing to Zim on many levels, but he wondered why it was so bad to have these types of emotions in the first place? To make modified people that could take over a planet without feeling any emotions at all? He glared at the screen as hate filled him because of what his people had done. They executed people publicly and most of them were defects like him and now this. He slammed his hands against the keys on the computer as he glared at the file. He wanted to clear up the names and make it public so people could fight back, but what could one Irken do about this? He sighed lightly, knowing he needed to come up with a plan, but not now. Right now he was only focused on one human being that had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it.

 _In the park near Clara's apartment_

Akita didn't follow Clara into her apartment; no she didn't want her sister to witness a bitten changing. She shuttered slightly as she thought back to seeing the girl briefly when she was running to her apartment, seeing the girl covered in fur as her eyes burned red, causing another shutter to travel through her and shut her eyes. She was sitting on a swing, swaying back and forth trying to think of how to get that image out of her mind when she thought back to the boy that had the brown eyes from earlier. She wanted to follow him, remove the Veil she was using to cover their presence in this world and…she shook her head quickly as the image came to mind. He reminded her of someone she once knew…her memory flashed slightly in her head, showing a boy of the same age and even the same slightly large head along with the hair, though it was covered by a top hat, giving her a sly smile and holding his hand out for her to dance with him, telling her it would be fun even if she stepped on his feet. She smiled lightly and hummed to the music that played in her head as golden sparks danced around her as pure white irises formed around her feet as she kept swinging until she knew what she was doing. She snapped her eyes opened as the irises wilted around her and frowned down at the dead flowers that were at her feet. The boy reminded her of someone, but before she could even think of who it was, she shifted to Nana and the girl giggled slightly.

"He reminds you of Jonathan~" she said teasingly as she got up and danced around until her sister shifted back to have control over her body again. A bright blush had appeared on her cheeks as she growled. "He does not remind me of him!" she fought her sister as she tried to shift again to tell her wrong, but the shift happened again. "Yes he does! You're blushing and he's almost a perfect match, maybe Jonathan had a brother that…" but before she could finish, her sister forced a shift and glared at the world around her and snarled. "Jonathan is dead Nana! I saw him die and it was my fault!" she held her head as more images of him flashed through her mind, his actions, his protectiveness of her, how he…she roared loudly and slammed her hand against a nearby monkey bar, bending and twisting the metal until it was nothing but a mangled mess. Tears started to stream down her face as she continued. "You know he is dead Nana, you were there when he died and it was my fault. It was my punishment to watch him die for not finishing that goddamn job!" she wiped her eyes as her cold exterior came back to her again. She looked at the mangled thing of metal she created and placed her hand back on it as it creaked and reformed into its original shape. Akita let her sister shift to her form, but stayed in the recesses of her mind, wishing for the memories of this human to leave her mind, but the more she tried, the more she focused on those stupid brown eyes.

 _At the Membrane Residence_

Dib was having trouble sleeping, hell he had trouble eating when he got home from skool, knowing the school probably called his father and left a message about his behavior, knowing that it would go unanswered. He started up at his ceiling, thinking back to when he saw Clara and Zim together, hell he was even appalled when the alien tried to get him to agree being friend for his cousin's sake since they would be working together! He growled at the memory, he didn't want that alien anywhere near his cousin, even if she was naive enough to think that alien was her friend. He had to figure out what he was planning to do with her and if it was going to harm his cousin in anyway. Sitting up quickly he jumped to his laptop as he started looking through anything that he could use against Zim to get his cousin on his side. He took off his glasses and plugged them into a cord, he was glad that he installed a spy camera into his glasses over the years as a way to record Zim and his plans.

He zoomed in on the snap shot he got of them and rolled through the other pictures until something stopped him. He looked at the picture curiously to see a figure, well he knew that it was a girl, but she was transparent almost to the camera, but he could see her face. It was oval shaped, holding her wide eyes that showed a hint of yellow in them as he moved to what he could see of her hair. It was as pure as snow when the light from the sun would hit it, causing his heart to increase a bit at the sight of her. She was breathtaking to say the least, but she didn't go to their skool and was barely visible in the photo. He even checked the other frames, which she was in about three more before she disappeared. This caused a slight curiosity to fill him, what if he caught a ghost? He started researching if someone had died at the skool, but nothing came up, not even as he broke into the skool's permanent records.

He sat back in his chair and started at the picture a bit longer, something about this ghost girl wasn't natural. All his research he had even actually done on these paranormal creatures and started to notice she was more solid that most of the pictures he'd seen. The more he stared at it, the more he started viewing her as an actual human being. She looked like she was even staring back at him, causing him to feel like this being or creature wanted something from him. He looked through the papers, trying to find something on what she might be if she wasn't a ghost when she stumbled upon an article about demons. Demons were able to hide themselves from the human world by using the Veil to bring their dark deeds upon humans, but also angels could hide themselves by using the Veil also. So she could also be an angel or a demon, whatever she was, he was interested in why she was near his school or what she wanted from someone at the school. He yawned and glanced at the clock, noticing it was almost around midnight and he needed the sleep to focus on what Zim was planning. He walked over to his bed and slipped under the covers, ignoring the alarm on his computer that was going off warning him that a supernatural creature had been detected near his house. He went into a deep slumber as he started to dream about the girl from the picture, about her being even near him and holding her tightly.

 _Back with Akita and Nana_

Akita had calmed down from her earlier outburst to try and find the boy with the brown eyes. It was bothering her that he wasn't leaving her alone in her mind, so she decided to try and prove to her stupid memories that he didn't remind her of Jonathan. She floated along until she sensed him, noticing that energetic and angry aura from earlier in that day coming from a purple house. She concentrated as she went through one of the walls, shivering slightly at the feeling, glad she really wasn't a ghost. She walked down the hall and found his room, opening the door, hearing it creak and causing her to curse at it in an unknown language as she slipped through the large enough opening and closed it quickly. She placed her feet onto the floor and walked slowly over to the boy's sleeping form, watching him as he slept peacefully.

She blushed darkly, coming to her senses as she watched him. This wasn't proving anything; this was just torture to her and her mind, but she didn't want to resist being around him. Reaching down slowly, she ran her fingers through his hair lightly, another memory flashing in her mind as she took Jonathan's hat from him. She pulled her hand away as the blush darkened on her cheeks, but the feeling she got from touching this boy's hair caused the memories to happen. She looked at his face, seeing how pure and milky white it was, though that was the only thing that separated him from Jonathan, who was tan and enjoyed every moment in the sun, though she guessed that this boy probably enjoyed the sun too. She frowned slightly, now she was comparing this boy to him. She leaned down closer to him, inspecting him closely without trying to touch him again as she took in his face. He breathed gently in his sleep, mumbling slightly as he rolled over and had his back to her, causing slight giggle to escape her throat and stopped it quickly. The odd connection to this boy was confusing her, sure she still cared about Jonathan even after his death, but this boy…made her want to forget him, even if he looked almost exactly like him.

The feeling of wanting to get close to him caused the Veil to release around her as she sat down on the side of his bed, holding her head in her hands. She heard Nana yelling at her to put the Veil back up, but she didn't wasn't to listen, how could she when most of her memories of him were causing her to act like this. This job, this was the reason why she was acting like this. If only she could have avoided Lilith's clutches, hell she didn't even know how she found Nana. A stinging pain formed on her wrist as she looked down at the mark on her arm, vines ensnaring a blue bird in a cage, which was Lilith's contract mark, she thought it was gone, but it sadly was still there and would always be there. She lifted her head up as he started to move again and stood up, quickly summoning the Veil as he sat up to look around his room, wondering what woke him up before going back to sleep. She soon left the room from the wall as she felt the urge to run fill her. What was wrong for god sake? This boy was having an effect on her; a Demon of Chaos of all things to have an effect on was longing and infatuation. She found herself back near Clara's apartment, wanting her plan to unfold now. She was ready to take the girl down, even if it meant getting close to her and ruining her life. But the girl was related to the boy that was causing her mind to obsess over him. She shook her head as she shifted forms, giving Nana control. The young girl frowned slightly at her sister's actions, but said nothing.

"Akita are you sure you want to go to this…place they learn? What if you get distracted by that boy? I don't want to fail this job as much as you do and I really want my body back…" she shifted back to let her sister speak. "Nana I know and I'll watch myself, I'll even take full responsibility if we fail. I need to get close to the girl so I'll have to stay in full control until we can find a place to stay and…" she bit her lip slightly before she continued. "I'll…I'll make sure that I won't get involved with the boy. I'll avoid him at all cost if I have to." she closed her eyes, praying her sister would believe her and even hoping that she believed herself as she uttered the words. She wanted to get this job over with so she didn't have to deal with that boy anymore or the memories of Jonathan anymore. She opened her eyes slowly as she looked up at the moon as it hovered in the night sky, wishing and hoping for the night to finally end for her. But she stayed there, remembering the places where she and Nana could stay while they were living in the city and even thought of the money she saved away so long ago. She disappeared into the night as her plan would unfold once the bitten had gotten over her change.

* * *

 **So that's the end of chapter three, I really am glad to say this one was a bit of an emotional chapter for me and my characters. Akita was probably the most emotional one. She and her sister probably have the saddest and most terrible back stories of any of my characters and I just want to bring them to light. Then again I'm still excited to even be using them for this story.**

 **So really Akita seems to be actually attached to Dib now. :3 so really I'm excited to say that it's not a DibxTak, but now it's a DibxOC. Now I know I keep mentioning a guy named Jonathan in this chapter and well his back story and his death will be explained later, I don't want to ruin any of the good and juicy details just yet so yah~**

 **I do like torturing my characters sometimes and its sometimes interesting at how I make them react to it. Then again Akita's reaction to remembering Jonathan was clearly planned and not thrown in there. She is in fact a Demon of Chaos as her sister is a Demon of Havoc. Both have actually had a role in a few things in history, although then never like talking about those events in the first place because of what they've done.**

 **Now for me I'm happy, really happy to see people being even interested in the story. I might even start working on my other ideas for fanfics in other categories such as my Nightmare Before Christmas one I've been really wanting to do, but never thought of how to really start it.**

 **Anyways I'll see you guys in the next chapter and please review!**


	5. Chapter four

**Hey guys I am back with my fourth chapter of Into The Unknown! Now I know that I update quick sometimes, but really I only have access to the internet only at my local library and there is no internet at home, so sometimes I might update fast or I might not. Just depends on if I have gas in my car or not. Anyways I give you chapter four Two Days and the Lonely Nights. Now I know, weird title but you'll understand in a bit why I have this like that. Also I am really excited to see more and more people are deciding to read this story, either you guys really like the plot to it or you actually like my writing.**

 **Anyways this one is just as grueling and actually emotional. And it was exhausting to type all of these emotions into one little chapter, but they were evil and wanting control so. There will be moments where you feel immense sadness! Like at the beginning. Muhahahahaha! Ow. That evil laugh hurt me.**

 **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM. I NEVER WILL.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Two Days and the Lonely Nights**

It had been two days since Clara had left the room and even her apartment, two days until the full moon went away and she was sure that the transformation would actually happen, but it did. It was slow and less painful of a change back than the other way around, the fur that covered her fell off and disappeared into dust before it even hit the ground as her bones slowly shifted back, carefully as if they tried not to cause the harm to her any more than they did before as her whole body soon became normal again. She shook slightly as she looked down at her ripped up clothes, smiling weakly as she reached for her trench coat and searched through her pockets for the keys she needed, unlocking the cuffs from her wrists as she rubbed them gently and noticed the burn marks were already healing. She stood up, using the wall as a support as she shook off the last of the wolf form. She picked up her trench coat off the floor and held the skeleton key in her hand as she unlocked the room from the inside, carefully opening the door as she stumbled out of the room and into the hallway.

She crawled over to the wall and curled up, breathing heavily as she started sobbing, the transformations always did this to her. After each one she was an emotional wreck, the first time she changed was the worse one of them all, she had woke up in a forest in torn pajamas and a dead rabbit near her as she started feeling all her emotions rush on her at once. She sobbed for almost an hour until she couldn't anymore, causing her to hear her alarm go off as if it wanted her to go to skool. She stood up and shook again as she walked into her bedroom as she started to get dressed for the day, glancing at her phone seeing that Dib had sent her multiple messages and even called her about thirty times not causing her to raise an eyebrow, but when she saw Gaz had even texted her out of pure concern shocked her slightly. She quickly opened it and read through the message quickly since it was only two sentences.

 ** _Where are you? Zim is worried and asked me where you were._**

Clara's eyes lingered on the message a little longer before she deleted all of Dib's messages and calls so they wouldn't cause her phone to act up and thought of what she would say to Gaz, even more importantly what she would tell Zim. She was worried about how her friend took her two day disappearance, even though they didn't know each other for that long, but it probably hurt him. She slid on her coat over a black shirt and a plain pair of blue jeans as she started to walk to the door, wondering what she missed and didn't know how her day was going to go.

 _With the said alien in question_

Two days, it had been two days since he had either seen nor heard from Clara, causing the Irken to feel hurt and dejected that she didn't even try to contact him, but then again he didn't have her number for his phone and neither did she. Constantly through those two days he checked the Spyder Cam he still had on her jacket, but every time he checked, the signal was blocked. He hoped that he was going to see her after her "business" she had to do two nights before, but when he came to skool he didn't see her anywhere, the teachers didn't even notice which might have been a good thing, but it made his heart ache for any sight of her, maybe she would have popped up somewhere and tried to scare him. The second day passed he started feeling worse and worse, even when Dib came up and accused him of kidnapping her, he closed his eyes as the memories of that conversation went through his mind.

 _Yesterday at skool_

 _Zim was scanning the halls as he tried to look for Clara, but he didn't see her fiery red hair or her bubbly attitude during the morning or even near lunch. He stopped at his locker to get his lunch when someone slammed it closed, almost getting his gloved hand caught in the door itself. He looked up hoping to see her, but instead he saw Dib glaring at him as if he was asking for something. He was about to tell him to go away when he heard a growl come from the large headed boy's throat before he spoke._

 _"_ _Where is she Zim? I've been texting her and calling her phone constantly trying to get ahold of her and the only person I think she had last contact with was you." He demanded at the green boy, causing an irritated look to appear on Zim's face that he would even suspect him of kidnapping Clara. He was about to retort back at Dib for his comment, but the he continued. "I don't understand what the hell you plan on doing with her or what evil scheme you plan on pulling on my cousin, but I won't let you hurt her or dissect her for whatever sick plan you have. I'll st…" but even before he could finish his tiny rant, Zim grabbed him by the throat and held him against the lockers, giving Dib a dark and killer look that he had ever seen from the alien as he heard a hiss come from his throat._

 _"_ _I. Would. Never. Hurt. Her." he growled lowly at Dib and leaned in near his face. "I would never lay a finger on her that would harm her or ever put her in harm's way Dib-Stink. She is my friend and I mean that." He dropped Dib onto the floor as he started gasping for air as he walked away from the human that enraged him so._

 _Today_

Zim opened his ruby eyes as his alarm went off, making him sit up slowly as if he didn't even want to get up in the first place as he started getting dressed for the day, throwing on a clean dark blue shirt and a torn up pair of black jeans along with his specialized sneakers. He carefully put in his contacts and put on the stupid wig he had to wear. He picked up his bag and the lunch box he always packed full of food he bought and waved at GIR, earning a frantic wave back that caused the poor SIR unit's arm to fall off. He smiled at the robot as he exited the house and made sure that no one would try to snoop around his home as he turned on the security system. He started off to skool, rushing past Dib's house to avoid any contact with the big headed human as he saw the slightly large building come into view, but something caught his eye as it moved towards the dark and gloom filled skool coming from the city. The familiar fiery red hair and black trench coat were a dead giveaway at who it was, causing Zim to rush toward her, feeling a rush of happiness fill him after seeing her again. Clara didn't have enough time to look up to see someone crash into her, causing the wind to escape from her lungs. She blinked slightly and looked up at the green boy who had wrapped her up in a tight hug, causing a blush to form on her cheeks at being held this close to him.

"Zim…I can't breathe…" she said to him, sounding slightly winded and having trouble breathing because of the tight hug she was receiving, but soon felt his arms unwrap and pull away from her, leaving a slight warmth and a small bit of longing to fill her. She looked up to see him blush his usual dark green color and rub the back of his neck sheepishly. She gave him a small smile as he glanced at her eyes, seeing the bags that had formed under her eyes from the whole two days she hadn't slept. He gave her a worried look before she plastered a wide grin on her face to reassure him. "Zim I'm alright and…" before she could finish he spoke up.

"Where did you go? I…Gaz and Dib were worried sick." He tried to quickly cover up his slip up and even mentioned how worried he was to the point of trying to find her. She caught his cover up, but said nothing about it, after all he was her friend and was allowed to worry about her wellbeing, and she actually felt slightly touched by his concern. She gave him a slight smile, seeing his worried face made her feel like a heartless bitch for not being able to tell anyone the truth. She had to come up with a lie for now…until she could fully trust him with the truth.

"My dad needed me for something in D.C. so I went to visit, didn't get much sleep while I was there." She let out a fake chuckle, trying to get him to believe her, which seemed to be working. "Come on lets go inside the skool, were gonna be late." She started to walk past him, knowing he'd follow her into the skool, soon becoming separated due to the sea of students that started to flood in behind them. Clara had felt alone after being separated from him, but she'd see him during the day and at lunch. She walked to her locker and spun the dial around as she struggled to remember the combination before she heard a hand slam against the locker next to her, causing her to lose focus again as she looked up and growled at the person who broke her concentration when she saw Dib frowning at her.

"Where the hell were you Clara? Didn't you get my messages or even my calls?" he said, trying to sound as concerned as he could and even trying to sound like he was disciplining her for not even answering. This caused her already messed up emotions from this morning focus on one emotion: rage. She clenched her hands and tried to calm herself before she heard him continue. "It's bad enough you're "friends" with Zim, personally I thought he kidnapped you and performed some weird experiments on you. You shouldn't be hanging around him anymore; you don't know what he is or what he really even plans on doing to you Clara. I've known Zim longer than you and he's just using you." She glared at him as she clenched her fists more, almost to the point in which her nails started to cut into her palms. She was about to walk off when she finally heard him utter one single sentence. "I don't even understand why you'd want to be friends with an alien like him…"

Her eyes snapped open as she snarled at her cousin, causing him to jump back and stare at her in shock, hell even most of the kids that were walking to homeroom stopped and started at the pair. She glared at him; he noticed her eyes started to shift back and forth between red and green before settling to dark green color. He blinked slightly, rubbing his eyes, thinking his mind decided to play a trick on him before he heard her speak.

"Zim isn't an alien! He's the same as you and me! He deserves friendship as much as any low life that walks this goddamn earth!" she growled at him, grabbing her cousin by the collar of his shirt and pinning him to the lockers, making him wonder how his cousin could even pick him up before she spoke again. "Do you really think that lowly of him? Do you think so low of him just because he's different and actually wants to be my friend?!" she screamed at him, causing more people to stop and watch the whole moment take place, some even smirking as Dib was being put in his place. "I don't care what the hell happened between you two and I don't even care to know, Zim is probably the only person who has ever tried to get to know me. Even though were family Dib, you know nothing about me, absolutely nothing about what I want to do with my life."

"C-Clara just wait a…" he stuttered lightly, trying to get some words out, but she growled at him, causing him to stop talking.

"Dib you aren't my father, you're my cousin and a shitty one at that. Just let me learn on my own about these things and stay out of my life until you can actually grow up and see that Zim isn't the same person you knew." She let go of his collar and walked through the crowd of students who had formed around them before running down the hall holding her left hand that had transformed slightly during the whole incident. She didn't know she had left her cousin stunned and sitting against the lockers, not even wanting to move from the spot he was at. Feeling like she had been running forever before she finally stopped, leaning against one of the grey brick walls that was on the outside of the school. She slid down slowly, feeling the brick run down her back before she landed on the almost dead grass.

She glanced down at her transformed hand as it slowly started to change back, the fur melting off slowly and disappearing into dust while the black claws turned back to her normal nails. Curling up against the building, she started to feel tears stream down her cheeks as she started crying. She didn't understand why every time she changed back her emotions started to run wild, but right now feeling upset was the proper emotion. She kept crying until she heard someone walking towards her from the crunching sound of the almost dead grass. She hiccupped slightly and tried to dry her eyes, thinking that either Dib came to try and apologize or Gaz was coming to try and talk sense into her.

"Gaz, Dib…whoever you are just go away…" she hiccupped again, still crying because the tears wouldn't stop coming. She saw the person towering over her, before she heard them sit on the ground and hug her gently, causing her to look up at who was holding her, seeing the one and only Zim. She hiccupped lightly as she tried to wipe the tears away, wanting to act like she was okay, but he grabbed her hand gently and stopped her.

"Clara… what happened?" he asked lightly as he hugged her tighter, hoping she would actually answer him. When he spotted her running down the hallway, he dropped every one of his books on the floor and went after her, almost losing her a few times before he found her outside crying, enraging him and making him want to find the person who caused this. She seemed so broken at the moment and it hurt him so to see her like this, causing him to slightly curse at his emotions for being like this at the moment, but he just wanted to see if she was okay. He heard her sigh lightly and turned to look at her.

"Zim…are you trying to use me for something?" she mumbled lowly, but loud enough for him to hear her question, feeling hurt for even asking him such a question. Her stupid cousin had put the doubt in her mind when she heard him laugh at the question as she gave him a confused look before he spoke.

"I swear to you I'd never use you Clara. You are my friend and truly I'd never want to harm you or hurt you in anyway." He replied, smiling his full on zipper tooth smile to show he was speaking the truth and nothing but the truth. "Is that why you're crying? I'm so…" but even before he could finish his sentence he felt her arms wrap around him and hold him in an almost crushing hug. He blinked lightly and slowly hugged her back, feeling part of his shirt become wet from her tears and burned the skin underneath slightly, but he really didn't care at the moment. He breathed her in for a moment, not being creepy for anything, but because she was that close to him. She smelled like wild strawberries and an earthy type scent that he couldn't place, but even before he could she pulled away and had a deep blush on her cheeks, causing him to chuckle lightly and earn a playful punch in the shoulder.

She looked down at the ground trying to calm herself down, but the heat coming from her cheeks wouldn't go away, she blamed her emotions right now on the change back, though a small part of her enjoyed being close to him again. She glanced at him and sighed. "We better get back inside…" she was about to stand up when she heard Zim utter something she thought she would never hear.

"Why don't we skip? You seem like you need to just enjoy the day and avoid the skool along with who ever made you cry." He said casually, although he hadn't skipped since Gaz almost doomed someone to death because her Game Slave has died before she saved it and she asked him to help her escape from the school lock down, but he knew that Clara just needed a break. He stood up and grabbed her hand, dragging her along as he heard her laugh slightly at the act, but she didn't fight him and started walking alongside him and wondering what plans they would do on this skip day could give them.

 _Away from the two ditchers and back to Dib the Asshat_

Dib walked down the hall slowly, still thinking of his argument; well literally Clara's scream session at him for being childish about her friendship with Zim. Well he was, but really wouldn't you be protective if your nemesis was hanging out and being friends with your cousin. He sighed lightly, maybe she was right about Zim changing, he remembered back to when Zim tried to apologize to him and bury the hatchet. Maybe he should have listened to him and this whole mess would have ended. As he began to be lost in thought, Dib ran into someone and fell flat on his ass, winching slightly as he was about to apologize when he saw a pale porcelain like hand reach down to help him up as he looked up at the person who was trying to help him when his breath caught in his throat and his heart sped up slightly as he gaped at the girl before him.

She wore a pale blue shirt that hugged tightly to her thin and partially flat frame as she stood at about 5'5; her pale porcelain skin almost looked like he'd break it if he grabbed her hand. Her oval shaped face tilted and looked down at him curiously with bright yellow eyes as a slight blush had appeared on her cheeks. Her tight skinny jeans showed every curve in her legs as he moved down to her black sandals that wrapped around her ankles like vines. What brought him to stare longer was her long white as snow hair that flowed down her back and was in a slightly loose ponytail at the bottom. He was trying to figure out how she was familiar when she started to speak.

"I'm…I'm sorry I knocked you down I…" she said slowly, like she was trying to find the words to even say as her blush became slightly darker as she struggled to find the words or she even seemed nervous to even talk to him. "I should have watched where I was going…" she tried to laugh it off, but it only made her fidget more. He reached for her hand as she started to help him back on his feet when he noticed a tattoo on her wrist, a blue bird trapped in a vine like cage. A slight shock went through his and her body; the warmth feeling filled them both slowly before she pulled her hand away from him, making the feeling disappear quickly.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I was just over thinking something." He replied back to her and smiling at her slightly, causing her blush to die down slightly, but it was still there. He coughed lightly before he spoke again. "Um you seem like you're new, because I don't think I've seen you around the skool, but I'm Dib Membrane and you are?" He saw her just stare at him for a moment before registering his question.

"Um I'm…I'm Akita Gardner." She replied quickly, trying to avoid hearing Nana rant in the back of her head and resisting shifting in front of the boy. So his name was Dib, not as smooth as Jonathan's name was, but then again he wasn't him at all. Nana was still teasing and ranting that the boy was him reincarnated, but Akita soon tuned it out and only focused on him, cursing herself because of her promise she made to them both, no contact with the boy…but when she felt his hand in hers it felt perfect there. She snapped out of her mind as she started to walk away from him, only to feel his hand grab her wrist gently, causing her to glance back at him.

"Hey since you're new here why do I show you around?" He asked, slightly nervous she might say no because of his improperness about it and knew that he was being rash with her, but for some reason he wanted to know more about this new student and why she seemed so familiar. Akita was about to tell him no when she heard Nana pipe up again about them not knowing the lay out of the building anyways. She gave him a slight nod, causing a dark blush to appear on her cheeks as he smiled warmly at her as they started walking through the skool, not noticing her hand was still in his and the warm feeling that was filling her body slowly.

 _Back to our wonderful skippers_

Zim had dragged Clara away from the skool and into the city, making her wonder what he had planned. She had never skipped actual skool before because of many reason, one being that her father was always watching her every move. She wondered a bit more until she saw a large building in front of them that had a barely working sign saying Mall in large letters. She gave him an inquisitive look, but only just saw him smile as they walked in to the massive building and seeing all the stores it had to offer, but he walked past most of the stores to the arcade area filled with many games from _Time Crisis 3_ to your average racing games that littered the area. She smiled slightly as she dragged him along to start playing almost every game she could with the money she had on her to the point of being broke before they traveled to one of the many candy stores that was in the mall and bought two medium sized bags of candy, filled with random pieces of chocolate and she even got Zim to try a box of the Bertie Botts Jelly Beans that were from the Harry Potter movie and laughed at him when he ate a few of the nastier of the jelly beans until he shoved one into her mouth causing him to laugh after she ran to a trash can to spit it out. After she was done spitting out the terrible tasting jelly bean, both of them left the mall to explore elsewhere in the city, but Clara couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Zim was genuinely trying to cheer her up after seeing her upset, so yeah her cousin was wrong about him being a bad person. She glanced at him to see a smile on his face as well, causing her to blush lightly and turn away from him as she tried to hide it. She was glad that he was trying to cheer her up…but she couldn't help feeling like he felt like it was his fault she was crying earlier.

Zim was thinking of where else they could go before he glanced over at her, seeing that she was deep in thought about something. He was partially happy she got her mind off of the thing that bothered her, but he really wanted to know what it was. Maybe it was his fault, but he had only known her for almost a week, leaving him little time to actually lose her to something stupid. He sighed lightly, causing her to glance over at him with slight worry, odd being worried over a guy you'd probably know only for a week, but it somehow felt longer than that. As they both walked silently and thinking to themselves about their situations, skool was just going on about its regular pace.

 _Back with the slowly blooming soul intertwined love bir…transmission lost_

Akita had been walking around with Dib almost all day and found no sight of Clara, causing her to feel slightly frustrated. Was Nana's calculation wrong about her coming back today? That couldn't be right though, Nana's predictions were always right, even if it wasn't a havoc causing event. She frowned slightly, glad that the English class she had to go through with a woman who complained about doom and many other things that caused her to want chaos, just to get out of the class. Finally the bell had rang for their freedom as she walked out of the class and waited for Dib, since she didn't know what was next thanks to that excuse of a human principal who printed up her sheet and told her to run off. She glanced at it and frowned at the places she had to go. The lunch room was the next place to go, but before she could go find it herself, Dib came up right beside her and caused a slight blush to appear on her cheeks. He somehow could sneak up on her without any noise coming from his boots what so ever, but his closeness was the thing that was making her blush. Just his aura caused her to be like this and it was driving her insane, maybe she should have just waited until she could strike at the right time, but no she had to get close to her. She saw Dib's hand wave in front of her face, catching her attention away from the thoughts on her mind and focusing in him and his accursed brown eyes.

"Sorry you looked kinda distracted Akita. Um…it seems like you have lunch next and so do I. want to…walk with me there?" he said nervously, well he'd been nervous all day and seemed to have been bothered by something, causing her to worry…she shook her head light. She shouldn't worry about him, she barely knew the boy aside from her visit from two nights before…okay that's a lie. She visited him almost every night just to watch him sleep and actually be near him, but only for many an hour or two. She didn't even notice that she was following him to the lunch room, hearing chatter filling the air and the smell of some type of food filled the air, causing her to cover her extremely sensitive nose in disgust. The humans all in one place were the true cause of it, so many hideous smells all in one area; it was like a disease floating around. Akita almost felt like she was going to get sick when she coughed slightly, trying not to throw up because of the terrible scent as she kept following Dib through the lunch line a get some type of spaghetti with a greasy bread stick and one carton of milk. They both walked past the lunch like after paying and sat down near Gaz, who was jabbing down the buttons on her Game Slave 3, causing Akita to just stare. Now she had seen these so called…video games when Nana would go nuts and find new games for her to play over the past couple of years, but she never understood her sister's obsession with those stupid moving picture things. Right now she could hear Nana wanting to know what game the girl was playing, but something was off about this purple haired human. Dib didn't seem to be bothered by her, but he cleared his throat to get Akita's attention.

"Akita, this is my sister Gazlene Membrane…" they both heard a growl from the girl when he coughed nervously. "Um…you can just call her Gaz." He sighed lightly, as if he was glad not to hear another growl from her, but the girl, Gaz stopped her button mashing, which was a rare occurrence and glared at her brother with her light brown, almost hazel eyes.

"Where is Clara, Dib?" it was just one question, but there was so much venom in it even Akita felt a shiver go down her spine as she saw Dib slightly cower at her, wondering what ever did his sister do to him to make him bow down like that. She heard him stutter for a few moments before he could even get the words out of his mouth, even she was interested in what happened to her prey since she hadn't seen her all day at this stupid skool.

"W-well I…I told her that I disapproved of her friendship with Zim and…" he felt the dark aura form around his sister as she hissed slightly. Even Akita was affected by the aura, but hell she was a demon for Lucifer's sake! How could a human have such control like this?! She gripped her hands tightly as she started to shake off the girl's effect on her as she kept listening to Dib talk out of fear. "She yelled at me to growl up and well she…she ran off somewhere." He mumbled lightly as he feared for the worst of his sister's wrath when he heard her game start up again, knowing that maybe he did learn his lesson from earlier, but he still didn't trust Zim by any means necessary. Soon after the short little conversation of Doom everyone was eating in silence, well two of them were the other one was still playing games. Akita frowned as she ate her food in this utterly calm silence as she plotted on how to approach Clara when she came back.

 _Back to the other love…transmission disconnected_

Clara had waved goodbye to Zim as they walked past her apartment as the day had ended and the sun had started to go down around them, hugging him tightly and thanking him for the skip day as she walked into the lobby of the apartment building, not nothing his blush that had appeared on his cheeks because of it as he gave her a wave when he walked down the sidewalk, planning on avoiding Dib's house entirely as he activated his spider like legs from his PAK as he scaled over a few yards as his long legs dangled in the air. He was partially glad that he had to only cut out a small thing in his back of his shirts for the PAK not to feel suffocated under the fabric. He frowned slightly; his mind had started to wonder as he entered his front yard to Clara. Why was she crying anyways? It had bothered him that she didn't want to talk about it or anything like that, but it was something she would have to say on her own. To tell the truth it had bothered Zim, but he was glad to put that smile back onto her face and even make her laugh during their little skip day. Hell, he even smiled more today than he had ever done on this dirt planet, but that was all because of her. He entered the house and saw GIR had fallen asleep on the couch to his odd shows that he had found over the years of being on this planet, causing Zim to smile slightly, wincing since his face muscles hurt like hell as he placed some candies near the little SIR units sleeping form, not trying to be nice or anything, he just wanted to robot to have a bit of a pick me up after he woke up. Part of him wondered how Clara would actually react to GIR if she ever saw him, but maybe she might get along with the thing, Gaz did, but that was after she caused the poor robot to be terrified of her at first. He peeled off his wig and contacts, placing them respectfully in his bathroom before he went down to his lab to work on their project for Metal Shop class. They talked about these things constantly as the day had gone on about the project as they thought of all the things they could actually attach to it, but making a model of it would be a start.

As he finally got down to his lab he saw the Irken symbols taunting him from the wall, causing a frown to appear on his face. He picked up a can of paint that he purchased a few days ago and a long roller brush and started to paint over them all, wanting to get rid of the stupid memories of that place that banished him for being different. Hell many other Irkens who were just like him were publically executed on live television as some type of amusement. He almost snapped the rod he was using to actually keep the brush high enough to get the images as he was finishing the last one. His antennas flattened slightly as the smell started to get to him.

"Computer open the vents." He said calmly with a slight hint of anger, but the monitor did what it was told and opened the vents to cycle out the paint smelling air. It watched its master as he started working on the small model to show Clara at skool tomorrow, but this wasn't why he was watching. His master was actually paying attention to the detail he was putting into the thing as he used small scraps of metal to actually make the thing, but he even added circuits and everything to make it move. The Computer roamed through its memory chip as it looked back over the years at how his master worked before meeting this human and he noticed his master didn't really care. He huffed lightly as he kept watching his master work, wondering how a human could make him concentrate and work in details into the little thing. The Computer just watched him work during the whole night as if it was a zoo exhibit.

 _Meanwhile_

Akita had been walking for a while, seeming like she was lost for a moment as she kept looking behind her and even back tracked multiple times to get where she was going. She still looked back as she came upon a long brick wall with different types of graffiti along it until she came upon an odd symbol etched into the wall, a blue bird. She lifted up her left arm as the mark burned slightly and the symbol went away, leaving the brick wall unburned as it rippled slightly into a blank face before she spoke to it.

"Tell Lilith I've found her and that at least let my sister roam around outside my body because I'm tired of this shifting and it'll blow my cover if she stays inside of me. I don't need my sister to baby sit me when she isn't even out of her training wings." She said, earning a loud hey from inside her body and the face smiled slightly at her as she shuttered violently, gasping for air when she finally felt a weight lift from her body as she glanced to the side of her, seeing her sister hovering off the ground and shimmering in the street light above them. She looked the same as the last time Akita had laid eyes on her, maybe a bit older physically, but still the same young demon she was related to. Her long white hair went down to her where her legs would be as it seemed to disappear. Her heart shaped face held her wide yellow eyes. She looked nine years old while she was actually many, many years older than that. She held her skinny arms near her flat chest as she seemed to be pouting because of what she said earlier. She sighed lightly, relieved to see her sister was alright, but she looked down to see the same blue bird tattoo on her right wrist, still a pure bird with no cage around it. She looked to see the face was gone, giving its message to Lilith. She started walking again, knowing her sister was floating around her, talking bubbly about how she was finally free from Akita's body. They walked and floated for a few more miles until they came across a tall white house with a black iron fence around it. She opened the gate slowly as she walked up the front porch steps to enter the house. She reached for the door and turned the knob slowly, hoping the place hadn't changed since she left all those years ago. It creeped open as she turned on the lights as she saw the place hadn't changed.

The foyer was filled with random trinkets and toys, causing Nana to float quickly into the room and looked around the place as she kept shouting about all the things her sister had accumulated over the years as she walked down the halls and up the fight of stairs, not even bothering to talk back to her sister. She was exhausted from the day she had, no wonder humans died old and decrepit, but she struggled with Dib and his stupid brown beautiful…she shook her head and growled slightly. No, she had to focus on getting Clara for whatever Lilith had planned for her in any way possible. She opened the door to her room as she looked at the pure white well everything in the room. Crayon drawing covered the walls, depicting random events that Nana had kept track of and even placed on the wall in her room to keep them in memory. Her sister's art had changed drastically over the centuries they had been alive. She stopped at the one right before her princess style white bed and started at it.

It depicted herself in the arms of the one and only Jonathan, laughing at something her probably said to distract her as he put something in her hands. He would always give her some type of silly gift or something she could remember him by while she was gone, blushing slightly as some of those things were in the sexual nature when Nana was off having fun with the humans, but the gift in this picture was something different than anything he had ever given her. She closed her eyes as the memory pushed through.

 _August 1, 1905_

 _Akita had just stopped laughing at Jonathan's joke that was slightly terrible, but she would laugh any time he cracked one for her. She held her sided as he was digging through his pockets of his dusty leather coat he wore everywhere. Watching him, she took in his figure. He was tall and lengthy, but he really only stood at 6'2, which was a good thing because she didn't have to stand on her toes to kiss him. She took in his suit and bow tie, knowing after this he'd be going to some interview about his inventions and his studies on the unknown things that happened around the town, even she helped him find some spirits and even other demons who attached to people and dispelled them or set them free. She moved up to his face, hearing him mutter slightly as he searched for the thing in his pockets for the gift. His brown eyes looked worried behind his wired glasses as he kept searching, his scythe like hair being covered by the large top hat. She moved close to him, stopping his search for a moment as he smiled warmly at her, causing her to melt slightly as she started at him. He was perfect in her eyes, no matter how many people called him crazy or that he was insane, he was an accepting human for what she was, a demon herself and he treated her like an angel. She blushed lightly when he moved in closer, making her see his face more vividly as she noticed a tiny scar that was on his chin from when they first met as she closed felt his lips press gently against hers, causing a shock to run through her body as she felt warmth envelope her._

 _It was always like this when he kissed her, well when they did anything together, that warm feeling was always there and never went away until they both were away from each other for too long, which never really happened for longer than a month. She breathed him in slowly, wanting to remember his scent before she left for a month, he always smelled like a forest, where ever he went he always smelled like this. She wanted more, but soon she felt something metal and cold slip onto her ring finger, causing her to pull away and look down at her hand to see a ring made of pure silver and in the center of it was a yellow diamond with tiny birds etched into the silver itself. She blinked and looked up at him, curious why a ring was on her finger when she saw his mischievous grin as he moved some hair behind her right ear and whispered lightly…_

 _Now_

She snapped her eyes open as she tried to stop the memory before she could see any more of it. Groaning slightly she fell onto her bed, curling up under the covers as she glared at the picture near her bed, hoping it would burn or something, but it didn't happen at all. She lied there in silence as she heard Nana still talking as she explored the rooms more, not even being bothered by her sister as she started to shake, but no tears fell from her eyes because demons weren't able to really cry. Well that was partially true, demons actually could cry if they wanted to, but that was only when they did. Akita slowly started to fall asleep as she felt darkness envelope her as soon as she felt sleep take over her. She smiled slightly in her sleep as gold specks flew around until they landed on the white carpet floor as white irises grew out of the floor slowly. As she slept, she wondered how she would approach her prey and what to do until Lilith needed her.

* * *

 **Well my dears, this is chapter four! Now I was procrastinating a lot while trying to write this chapter and really I just wanted to get this done before I went back to school on Monday. Now my posting for this story will be a bit late sometimes or even I might post quickly. depends on my homework and work situation.**

 **We learned a bit more about Akita and Nana, even saw Zim and Clara have fun on a skip day. Yeah the rant scene towards Dib was a bit of an over kill…hell no it wasn't! He totally deserved that in every way. And I know…Zim is OOC, but he has changed over his year of learning to accept humanity as it is.**

 **Yeah I will try and update as soon as I can, but with me getting sick sometimes and going back to school along with getting a job I'll be a bit busy. But PM me if you have anything you'd like to see or review. I also noticed another person has followed my story so yah~ thank you for doing that and I'll try really hard to update soon. See you guys next time cause I'm blasting off again~**


	6. Chapter Five

**Hello fantastic people of the interweb! I am here to give you another spectacular chapter of Into The Unknown! Excitement! Now I know that this might be a bit late, but I was trying to get back into the grove of being in school again.**

 **Last chapter I asked if there was anything you people would like for me to fix or something along those lines and someone actually PMed me. After a very lovely conversation and me partially relating to Dib, which I had many times in my life thanks to the show I actually got through some tough times when I was younger because I could relate to Dib…even GIR on some occasions. And ngrey651, I really should give you thanks for reminding me about how I am just like Dib in the old and new ways of my life, this chapter is dedicated to you for helping me realize I should be nicer to the guy, though he is a character and really if he was real he would be my copy of me in a male body. So thank you for making me see through eyes unclouded by hate so to speak and for the spectacular idea you in sighted to me and I'd love to hear from you over the PM again if read this chapter.**

 **I can tell you many different things that have happened for me, but right now I am more focused on the Fanfiction than anything, okay that's a lie. I care more about my boyfriend, but this is on another level. For this chapter I am warning you I've done a time skip and well I was sad to do this, but this is a momentous page for me really and this is actually a mile stone for me in multiple accounts since I've never wrote more than one page for a chapter and I'm at five right now so…happiness?**

 **Any who~ I give you chapter five: The Reveal and the Mysterious Shop. Now I know, reveal of what? Now settle your horses down geez. Also yah! I am on my fifth chapter, lol already know that, but hey its a mile stone for me. most of my stories don't make it out of a thought bubble so yeah. haha...procrastination causes this problem along with a lot more things, but you get my drift. You'll find out as you read and scroll down to the end. Anyways on with the show and let's see it unfold shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own Invader Zim.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Reveal and the Mysterious Shop**

It had been three months since Clara had moved into the town her cousins were residents of, but she never knew that it would fly by that fast. Well with the help of working with Zim on their project and actually turning in the shell of the suit to the Metal Shop Class teacher, who almost had a heart attack from seeing the thing as it was rolled into the room on a dolly, gave them an A+ for the credit they actually deserved. She didn't really know how he could have actually finished it with the parts that were worked on at the shop in skool, but she wasn't really bothered by that at all. As she left her apartment wearing a bright green shirt and blue jeans along with her usual trench coat on a clear morning as she started to walk to the skool and lost in thought about random things that girl's usually think about as she swung her messenger bag around slowly, thinking about all the things she'd do today, maybe Zim would want to skip again at some point during the day, smiling at the memories through the past three months that they actually skipped which were usually around the times she turned during the full moons. He never really questioned why she was upset those days, though he had tried to ask multiple times in which she avoided the conversation by trying to distract him with random things or change the subject constantly. She was too focused on the memories when she bumped into someone, thinking it was Zim, she looked up and smiled slightly, only to see a girl with unusually white hair wearing a black tank top along with black jeans and sandals that wrapped up around her ankles. She was about to say sorry when she noticed the girl was just staring at her with wide yellow eyes.

Akita had been watching and waiting for her prey to notice her hanging around her cousin, but she was more distracted by the green boy, the one called Zim that Dib usually would give them a sad look with slight anger hinted in his brown eyes before he would go back to talking to her, acting like he was avoiding the subject all together. She was surprised that she got here before the boy Zim usually did and that her prey seemed to have fallen right into her grasp, but she couldn't make her move yet, not yet at least. She just needed to get Clara to be her friend until Lilith told her when she needed this girl for whatever purpose she was planning on using the bitten for. She was about to apologize, but Clara was quicker.

"Uh sorry about running into you like that, I was off in my own little world you know?" she laughed lightly, sending Akita a smile that caused her to blush. She wasn't blushing because she found Clara attractive or anything, women were never on her mind, well Dib was at the moment and…she shook her head and sent a smile back to her, trying to figure out what she could do to get the girl to ask, but for some reason nothing came to mind.

"That's alright; it seems I shouldn't be standing in the middle of the sidewalk anyways." She shrugged and smiled back at her, just trying to keep calm. "You're Clara right? Dib talks about you a lot." She started walking, hearing Clara walk right near her and saw her nod, not looking to happy in hearing Dib's name come out of her mouth, but she continued. "I'm Akita, I was new three months ago and…ugh I'm just terrible with conversations in general." She was actually, even Dib didn't understand her sometimes, but he tried to and even cracked a joke to break the tension causing her to laugh, forgetting about what she was trying to say no matter how terrible the joke was. He was just like Jonathan in every way, but she didn't love him, at least her mind was telling her that while her heart…wanted to tear him limb from limb. Not kill him no, more like ravage him out of love and lust, god she would hate herself if she killed him. Clara's laughter snapped her out of the large Dib obsession and looked at her.

"Well Akita, I could say the same about myself, but really I can tell you one thing. Being around my cousin Dib can make anyone into a talker or make them stay silent while he rants. Now Gaz on the other hand…" she chuckled lightly. "She can put the fear of Hell into anyone." Akita had seen the girl take down a jock for stealing her game thing with purple flames that made her shutter out of fear. It was weird that a Chaos demon like herself would be scared of a human, but really the girl was a terrifying monster. She chuckled nervously as they kept walking towards the skool, not noticing that Zim had been following them, slightly jealous of Clara's attention to this girl Akita, but he shook his head, cursing in Irken about his emotions.

Over the three months they had been talking and hanging out, skipping skool on many occasions just to get out of there for a few hours or even a whole day. He smiled slightly and glanced over at the Akita girl, confused at what seemed slightly creepy about her. The aura around her seemed calm yet menacing about her in every way; even how she walked was like she wanted to kill something. He went back to focusing on Clara before he was grabbed by his arm, immediately stopping and about to yell at the person behind him before he noticed it was Dib. He had a somber expression on his face as he glanced to see the girls were at a further enough distance for him to speak to Zim. The green boy seemed slightly confused at Dib had let go of his arm and was about to tell him that skool would start soon when he heard him speak.

"Zim look you have to tell her what you are, what you've done or just tell her. You keeping this secret is not healthy if you two are going to be friends." He said low enough for Zim to hear, just encase the girls were still too close to hear their conversation. Zim felt odd, knowing Dib seemed okay with them being friends, but it had been three months. He shrugged lightly as he thought of what to say.

"Dib I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm protecting her from the truth and I don't intend on telling her any time soon." He was about to walk off again before Dib grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Zim tell her today or I will." He hissed slightly, wanting to protect his cousin from Zim still, but over the three months he watched them at school and hang out together, meaning he followed them from a safe distant away and saw how Zim seemed to actually care for Clara making him warm up to the idea of them being friends, but still…he needed to tell her what he was. Zim yanked his wrist away as he started walking again, hearing Dib follow after him as he muttered to himself. Gaz had been suspended for sending a jock to a nightmare world for trashing her Game Slave 3, she would have been near her brother during the whole incident, but she would have glanced up away from the game for a second and would give Zim her own pleading look if she was there.

As Zim walked into the skool as he was swallowed up by the crowd of humans as they all rushed off to their classes or even to their lockers before the bell rang and Mrs. Bitters caught them, but he was still thinking about telling Clara. She would probably hate him…he shook his head. Clara wouldn't hate him, maybe be mad at him for a couple of days, but Dib was right. Maybe after all of this…they could all be friends or something along the lines like that. The part of him that didn't want to tell her took over, causing him to listen to that side more than anything. If Clara did find out what would so do? He rolled his eyes and he got to his locker, grabbing the things he needed for the day when he saw Clara walking with the Akita girl again, Dib was hanging near them also, but he seemed to just be listening and laughing when it was needed. Zim was actually glad that Clara and Dib were talking again, even if they needed Gaz's help for that. He chuckled at the memory of how Dib and Clara nervously settled their differences while their family member glared at them with certain doom. He picked up one more thing before seeing Dib look at him, mouthing to him to tell the truth. He would…maybe if he remembered by the end of the day. He walked off to his homeroom, hoping to forget what Dib had said earlier that morning and just praying that Clara would never find out.

 _Later on during the day near the end of skool_

Zim tried, really he didn't actually try to tell Clara through the whole day of what he really was, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. All through the day he had many chances, multiple in fact, but he still couldn't do it. Dib must have been wrong, he thought about it as he started to pick up his things at his locker, Clara and him could still be friends and…well many more than that if he actually wanted to play his cards right and see if she could love him back. He shook his head, no he couldn't speed it up that process, not yet of course. He glanced around and already noticed everyone was out of the halls, most were trying to get to their cars while others were chatting with friends to see what they were planning on doing for the rest of the day. Zim looked around and saw Clara chatting away with Dib, well not really chatting away, they must have been arguing about the fact of if Bigfoot was real or not as Gaz smashed buttons, slightly smirking at hearing them argue again. Zim slightly smiled at the sight when he walked up, being a bit weary of Dib since he probably knew that he didn't tell Clara about what he really was.

Glancing from the corner of her eye, not paying attention that Dib was still pushing his argument about some new footage of Bigfoot being a hoax, which was probably right, but Clara had actually seen a real Bigfoot and they actually weren't as monstrous as many people thought they were. They were very docile and curious creatures, but then again there were other things out there that could kill them for food so maybe that what they thought of humans as something that would kill them. She smiled slightly at the memory when her eyes landed on Zim, waving at him and earning a large grin from him. She was glad that Dib and Zim actually were able to get along for now or so said Dib earlier today, though he constantly asked her if she learned something new today and getting vague responses back through the how day until now. He walked over, but she noticed him glance at Dib hesitantly, though they both had worked out all their differences a few times over the past three months, but they still seemed to be at each other's throats a few times. Looking over at her cousin, Dib seemed to be mouthing something to him, but soon stopped when he saw Clara had been staring at him. The air felt tense before Gaz had looked up from her screen and asked Clara to come over for a few hours and talk to their dad since it was one of his monthly family nights.

Dib frowned slightly when they all had started walking away from the skool, but he soon focused on Zim. He hadn't told Clara anything and really it was wrong. She should at least know what he had done, be that most of the plans he had failed or really the time he took a few people's organs just so he could be normal, which Dib was glad he got his organ back and the stupid cow noise machine out of his body, he shivered slightly at the memory of it being inside of him in the first place. He quickly walked up to Zim and grabbed his shoulder, cutting off his conversation with Clara as he glanced back at Dib with a slightly angered expression.

"Zim you need to tell her now. If you don't I will." Dib warned him, glaring right back at the alien, knowing that he'd have to tell her anyways and even show her what Zim was if they were both planning on staying friends in the first place. He felt the alien pull away from him and he jerked him back again, glancing at Clara who gave him a slightly annoyed look, knowing that he was going to try something. "You have to tell her now, what if she finds out something later on and she's disgusted by it? Really Zim this is truly your only chance before I start telling her all the things from your past."

Clara was about to say something when Zim, seeming to be frustrated by Dib grabbing him again or even the things that he was saying to him might have pissed him off, threw a punch at the large headed boy, knocking him back a bit. Gaz stopped playing her video game, frowning slightly as she saw Dib on the ground, but soon saw him spring back up and tackle Zim to the ground in a matter of second, giving her enough time to grab Clara as they started rolling and punching each other. Clara was about to intervene when her younger cousin grabbed her arm, stopping her as the boys had their little squabble. She kept watching when she noticed Dib reached for Zim's hair, feeling like that was a low blow, even for her cousin when she saw it fly off and land near them causing her to stare at what was underneath.

Zim had antennas under his hair…or wig she could guess at the moment because of how it flew off, she tried to close her eyes and opened them again to see if her mind was playing tricks on her, but it wasn't working. Zim was an alien…he was an actual alien and Dib was right. It was weird hearing the word right and Dib in the same sentence, but here was the proof. She stared at him as he struggled to get his wig back on as he pushed Dib off of him. He looked up at Clara from the ground and immediately saw her blank face, but the real emotion was emanating from her eyes, which were filled with one emotion: Betrayal. He winced slightly, feeling as if he had been stabbed as he started to try and speak.

"So it's all true…you are an alien and you didn't have the fucking guts to flat out tell me about it?" she said lowly, but the anger and bitterness was still there. Her hands shook with anger as she felt herself transform slightly, her teeth elongating as she had trouble trying to cover them up at times. "All the things Dib said were true, you…you…" a low growl emanated from her throat as tears started to build up behind her eyes. Zim stood up quickly and tried to reach for her, but she moved away from.

"Clara please I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you because it was in the past. I'm not an Invader anymore!" he told her, slightly yelling to get his point across and knowing she might not listen to him. "I can…" he shook his head and looked at her pleadingly through his contacts. "Clara I'm sorry…" but sadly it was too late, the damage had been done. She turned away from him and started walking, past her cousins, which Dib gave her a glance, feeling slightly sorry that he probably ruined a friendship. Zim's shoulders slumped as she walked away; wincing as he felt a sudden pain in his chest were his heart was. He turned and started walking to his base, leaving the Membrane siblings to wonder if the two would still be friends before they went off to their own home to endure a family night with their absent father on a floating monitor, slightly worried about their cousin.

Clara had kept walking, past the skool and even past her own apartment. She didn't want to sit alone in her own apartment and cry her eyes out, no she needed to just get her mind off things. Zim actually being an alien was a slight shock to her and even rattled her a bit inside, but she felt betrayed by this. He could have actually said it flat out and she maybe could have accepted it, even though it had been three months since they became friends, giving him enough time to tell her anyways. She kept walking through the city for a few moments before she felt an odd sensation fill her that caused her to stop in front of an odd store she had never seen out of the many times she had walked the streets with Zim…she shook her head and took a look at the place more closely.

It was an old building with a bay window on the front and a large oak door with a golden knob on it. The bricks were painted yellow as wood bordered parts of it, especially around the window. It was squished in between two buildings and looked so small between them. Staring at the window she noticed it had an open sign and red curtains behind it, but no one seemed to bother going into the store in the first place. As she glanced around it seemed like no one even noticed the shop anyways which made an uneasy feeling fill her. She looked at the sign that hung above the door to see the name. It was written in a very cursive type print and was actually hand painted onto the wood, she squinted her eyes slightly as she read the name of the store out loud.

"The Grim Book Store…that's a weird name." she mumbled to herself as she looked at the door, feeling like she was being drawn to it. Reaching for the golden doorknob and turning it slowly as she opened the door, hearing a bell jingle from above. She walked through and blinked slightly in awe at how much bigger it looked on the inside than the outside. Books were everywhere, on shelves, the floor in large and small stacks and even in old chairs that should have been in an old mansion or a museum. She looked over to her left and saw a small café type place with its own coffee and cappuccino machine and a few areas to sit at along with a large black couch under the bay window and was occupied by two people engrossed in the books they were reading. She willed herself moved forward and soaked in all the books that were around her. Many seemed to be worn for wear, but you could still read the spines clearly while other books seemed so new. She wanted to just sit there and read something to get her mind off everything that had happened, but that wasn't what was drawing her here. Something or someone…seemed to be calling her to this place as she moved deeper into the store until she paused to see the register. A man who looked to be about 21 was leaning on the counter with his eyes closed slightly as if he was trying to fall asleep because of the slow business.

He had slightly long and shaggy dirty blond hair that reached down almost to his jawline; he would have been tall if he wasn't slouched over the counter and falling asleep. He seemed to have a sharp figure and lengthy arms, maybe even long legs if she was able to see them. His clothes consisted of a grey Fallout: 3 shirt and a few random wristbands. A golden ring was on one hand while a black ring adorned the other. From what she could hear he was breathing slowly, actually drifting off to sleep, but the atmosphere in the store was maybe one of the reasons he was sleeping anyways. She glanced at the book shelves to and observed the books they had for sale, which was almost all of them, but many of the shelves looked to be reaching the ceiling. She didn't hear the person walking up behind her until they spoke, causing her to jump just by hearing it.

"See any you like?" the voice rung out in a chipper mood, but had a bit of an edge to it that Clara couldn't place as she turned around to only have to look down at the to see the woman that was in front of her. The woman stood at 5'1 and looked about 20 and wore a black leather jacket and even the worn fingerless gloves were made of the same ebony fabric. The bright grey shirt hugged to her tiny frame as her acid washed jeans almost covered her sugar skull converse that were on her feet. The woman wore the same rings as the man at the counter did. Her dark brown hair looked black in the lighting of the store as her slightly dark brown eyes seemed to glow a bit behind her square glasses. Her smiled was inviting beside the pocky that was hanging out of her mouth slightly. Clara really couldn't help but smile back at the woman and shrug.

"Not really…um…" she suddenly felt nervous around this woman, but then again her mind was starting to wander back to Zim…she was still upset at the lie. The woman noticed her slightly nervous nature at the moment, but really it was noticeable until she glanced behind her, seeing the man fast asleep at the counter. An angry huff escaped from her throat as she stormed over to the counter as she picked up a small pile of books and slammed it down onto the counter top near the guy's head, causing his eyes to snap open, revealing a pair of blue-green eyes and a started expression on his face.

"Iggy I've told you multiple times that falling asleep on the job isn't good." The woman said to him, sounding worried and even had that look on her face. Clara was now just an observer of their little interaction. "I swear you need to stop staying up and playing video games all night, it's going to mess you your sleep cycle again and really I don't want to deal with you waking me up in the middle…" he started laughing and she huffed at him, crossing her arms as a blush started to creep onto her cheeks. "What's so funny Iggy?"

He slowly started to crack a smile at her; his eyes seemed to be growing bluer the more he looked at the short woman. "I didn't stay up that long I swear Evangel, it's just business was a bit slow so I thought I'd take a nap and I find it adorable when you get angry at me." Evangel seemed to start blushing more as she turned away from him, causing another playful chuckle to escape from his throat. She glanced back at Clara, causing her blush to disappear slowly.

"I'm sorry, um if you actually do find…hey are you okay?" she said calmly, noticing that Clara was quiet, people usually would laugh at her little argument with Iggy, but this girl was stonewalling about something. Evangel glanced at Iggy and saw him nudge his head towards the girl, knowing that Evangel could actually help her. She ate the rest of her pocky as she took Clara's hand, causing the young girl to snap out of her trance and watch as the woman, now Evangel since she was listening to the whole conversations between her and Iggy, drag her away from the counter and back to the front of the store. She pulled out a chair and pointed for her to sit, which Clara did slowly as did the Evangel who sat across from her. Clara glanced around at the other tables and even the couch to see that they were all empty which caused her to wonder if anyone really knew this store was here and Evangel seemed to know what she was thinking.

"The store has only been here for a couple of months, but only a few people come here on occasions…well on open poetry night we get a larger group than usual." She said, chuckling lightly as if she felt like it was a joke, only she stopped laughing after seeing Clara wasn't laughing or even smiling for that matter. She coughed slightly as she continued. "Anyways…a penny for your thoughts perhaps? I mean sorry I've only know you for a few moments, but something seems to be troubling you." She sent a small smile to her as if she would open up or something, though after a few moments Clara didn't say a word causing Evangel to look worried for the young girl before she actually started talking.

"I…nothing is wrong, it's just being stabbed in the back by your one and only friend decides to drop a bomb shell on you." She blinked slightly and cursed at herself when she saw Evangel's smile in slight victory at her reveal of what her problem was as she closed her mouth, hoping the woman wouldn't ask any more questions.

The woman shook her head as she smiled sadly at Clara. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it. Sometimes new wounds need to be healed over a bit…but hey you can come back here if you want to talk again." She glanced outside at the curtain covered windows. "It's almost time for me to close the shop anyways, but hey come back any time." she watched as Clara got up from her chair and said thank you as she walked out, leaving the store in a quick huff. She stayed there for a moment when she felt someone wrap their arms around her, causing her to smile slightly. Iggy placed his chin on her shoulder and glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"You know it's quite understandably at why she didn't open up to you about what was wrong. She just met you and it's slightly awkward for her to open up." he smiled warmly at her, causing a blush to appear on her cheeks as she turned away from him. "Evangel it's alright, she'll come back and maybe talk about what was eating her." he started to glow slightly as he nuzzled her neck, causing her to laugh and push him away.

"Iggy stop your glamor is breaking up." she laughed lightly at him, a small smile appeared on her face as she shook her head. "I really don't know if she'll come back Iggy, but then again she could. Knowing the future is extremely hard and I'm glad that we can't predict either." She stood up and hugged him lightly. "Come on we need to close up shop." After she said that, they both started cleaning up and closing making sure everything was right, but Evangel couldn't help but worry about the ginger girl.

 _In a different part of the city_

Akita frowned slightly at the mess her sister had made while she was gone from the house. So many things were off the walls like posters and pictures, hell even the shelves that held up a few knick knacks were scattered along the floor, but this also worried her. Nana never freaked out for any random reason, whether in her original body or as a ghost right now it didn't stop her from freaking out. After a whole day of being around her prey, close proximity that is, was already blood boiling enough. Although it made her wonder what Lilith really wanted the poor girl for, the girl seemed not to bad to get on Lilith's naughty list and was too sweet by all means necessary. Sadly she was mostly distracted by Dib again to keep an eye on Clara for long than a moment before the green boy named Zim took her away. The boy…no both boys would be a bit of trouble when she actually ensnared Clara into her clutches and dropped her off for Lilith to do whatever she wanted to the girl.

She shook her head as she dropped her bag on the floor, walking through the knick knacks and pictures until she looked into the living room, seeing her sister curled up against a wall, looking slightly terrified about something to where she was on the verge of crying, even though ghost couldn't really cry. Akita walked over to her slowly and got down on the floor, staring at her sister until she heard her stutter slowly.

"She…s-she was here. L-Lilith came for a visit and t-told you to s-say on the task at hand." Her sister hiccupped slightly as she reached over towards her and hugged her ghostly form as long as she was able to. Nana started sobbing, but no tears came out of her eyes as she shook and hiccupped before speaking again. "S-she showed me my body…g-god I'm so skinny Akita, l-like bad skinny…" a low growl escaped from the older sister's throat at the thought of her sister seeing her body, but soon it disappeared. Akita had a right to be angry and was slightly curious at how the woman even got into the house in the first place, but then again…the woman had a way of getting into anywhere. She tried to pet Nana's hair trying to calm her down, but her hand went right through, causing a shiver to go through her body.

"Nana don't worry I'll get your body back I promise…" she mumbled lightly to her sister as if she was hoping it would calm her down, which it did for the moment. She knew in the pit of her stomach that Nana still was holding on to the thought of being stuck as a ghost instead of a Havoc demon. Akita felt another shiver go through her body, but it was a warning feeling…like a holy being was near the area. She couldn't pin point the actual location of where the holy warrior was, but it was there. Her tattoo stung slowly and caused her to wince and glance down at it, knowing Lilith was listening to her thoughts, how she didn't know, but the woman knew everything that ever happened. She got up and walked out of the room, glancing back at Nana who was floating after her as she walked to her room before stopping when Nana had asked something her she hadn't done in a while.

"Akita…can I sleep in your bed with you…? Please I don't want to be alone after what happened with Lilith and…I'm scared." Nana had always been a scared demon sometimes, but really that was who she was. Akita smiled lightly and nodded at her as she opened the door to let her sister feel slightly normal again as she floated in. She closed the door once she got inside the room, seeing Nana was already under the blankets which were slipping through her form as her sister got dressed for bed. As soon as she was done, Akita slipped under the covers and muttered a small goodnight to the younger sister who gave a small reply back as she heard her fall asleep, breathing slowly as the golden sparks flew around the room, causing her to sit up and stare at them. Her older sister was the lucky one, being able to keep her body yes, but really to be able to create good was rare for a demon, but then again…Akita wasn't a full demon. Even as Nana stared at her as she slept, she saw the faintness of her power inside her that she kept locked up. When they shared the same body, Nana couldn't help herself as she searched through her sister to find out what made them both so different from each other was that piece of light in her. She wondered if it was from Jonathan or this new boy Dib that got under her sister's skin, but she didn't tell her the whole truth about what happened while Lilith was there, no…she didn't want her own sister to know her secret of what she really was. Nana's gaze lingered a bit longer before she tried to stay solid enough to actually stay in the bed as she closed her eyes to fall asleep when static filled her mind as she hoped for a dream to appear, but it never came.

* * *

 **And that is the end of chapter five! I know it's been two weeks since I updated and I cried a bit seeing no one has visited or viewed my story since then. I really feel like crap for procrastinating again for this chapter and it hurts me so much to know that I was actually doing that. Now I do warn you I am back in school again and I do get out early to actually work on my story, but sadly I will also be starting work soon. Yeah that's right internet people I have a job, making pizzas and answering phones and taking orders. Suck it to the people in my life who thought I couldn't get a job.**

 **Now I introduced two more characters and really they are also as important to the story as Akita and Nana are. Even though it seems a bit rushed at making Clara and Zim's friendship fall apart and literally I cried a bit for making Zim like that, but he really did need to tell her what he was, even with a little help from Dib. So please…don't kill me or put me on a stake to be eaten alive by a pack of wild dogs. I kinda am needed in the world and I swear I'll fix this entire thing next chapter…maybe. Okay kidding, kidding I will fix this and it all is going according to plan. It's just I like watching my characters squirm a bit, if only for a little bit. The two new characters are based off myself and my boyfriend, since I needed two more characters to actually fit the bill for this story and well…it worked. I like how I formed them.**

 **Here comes the sad part, I might be posting slower than this because of work and maybe a bit of school in the hand of that. I am sorry if I am late, but I am literally trying. I'd love to hear your reviews and PM me if you have anything you want to confront me about and want me to fix about this chapter please do. I love hearing people opinions even if it's only one person or more. All of your opinions matter to me as an Author and I want to hear them no matter how bad they are, no wait maybe just tone them down a bit so I can actually respond so I can be able to respond right to them and I don't want to blow up on anyone.**

 **Now for some great news, I am happy to say I will maybe, maybe make a sequel to this story when I am done with this baby. I know it's too early to say if I actually want to make a sequel, but I actually want to. All stories can have sequels and maybe even be made into a trilogy which would be pretty cool if I do say so myself. I love the idea of continuing where I left off when I'm done and I want your guys opinion on this idea and maybe if I get enough positive things or even one I'll plan on making one to make everyone happy and again thank you all for reading this chapter and as I am posting this, I am working on the wonderful sixth chapter, The advice and a rainy day. I swear I will fix everything and my dear wonderful fans I will give you a great chapter next go around!**

 **Anri is blasting off again and working on another chapter! See y'all next time and review and PM me now!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Heeeellllllooooo lovely people of the fantastic of the fan world! I am here to give you another lovely and heart wrenching chapter of Into The Unknown! Hehe I enjoy doing that, but anyways I was smiling when people started reading my story again. I love seeing that people enjoyed it, though I only see one review once in a while and I'd be happy to see more if you have an account for this cool website. Now a recap on last chapter was that Zim's secret was revealed and Clara felt betrayal.**

 **Also…I am really, really, really, really okay really times a thousand sorry that I made you guys wait for this chapter, but work and school are getting to me so it might take me a while until I can balance it out, I'm really sorry about making you guys wait. Like really. I know most of you that view my chapters don't have accounts….please don't hurt me I'm too young to die!**

 **Yes, I really felt like crap, but it had to do it my lovely fans and it hurt me to do it. Clara and Zim's relationship is kinda my little soap opera…okay all of this is my little soap opera that came out of my mind, but really who doesn't enjoy torturing your characters once and a while? I enjoy watching mine squirm.**

 **Anyways! This is chapter six: The Advice and a Rainy Day is an especially emotional chapter and really I was crying while writing many parts of this and I think you guys will like how this chapter goes. Also I know again I keep saying this, but I will be late with my chapters if I procrastinate so yes I am sorry again if any chapters are late and you can burn me for it in a review.**

 **Also! I am starting this wonderful thing where I try and match a song to the chapter at hand, but that will happen probably next chapter, because really I can't come up with any songs off the top of my head for this chapter. If any of you wonderful readers with an account for this site can leave a review and tell me what song would go with this chapter! And maybe I'll find some songs to describe the characters. Muhahaha, happiness. Actually I can come up with one, but if you guys have others then list them!**

 ** _Suppose_** **by** ** _Secondhand Serenade_** **if you've never heard it then go, look it up, because a parts of the song get to me as I was writing this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: again you know my drill. I don't own Invader Zim or its characters and really I only own my OCs and the plot to this story.**

 **On with the drama! Lights, Camera, Action!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: The Advice and a Rainy Day**

It had been a week since Clara had seen Zim walk the halls of the skool, almost a whole week since the truth was revealed to her and she lost a friend, well her only friend. But even after she officially found out, the feeling of betrayal didn't leave her, not for a moment. Zim maybe had the right to lie to her sure, but she wouldn't have exploded like that if only he had told her sooner than her finding out because his wig fell off during his little squabble with her cousin. She sat silently in her fourth period class, listening to Mrs. Bitters talk about how the person who wrote _Moby Dick_ was saying everyone was doomed to die whether if it an early death or even a death caused by old age. Clara tapped her foot against the floor slowly as she waited for the class to be over and to leave the skool period. She was tired of being here already, even if half of the day was already over with in the first place and just wanted to enjoy the nice day that was outside. Glancing out to the windows she frowned slightly, seeing that some dark clouds had started to roll in bringing the threat of rain to ruin her skip day. Looking around the room she spotted her cousin Dib chatting silently with Akita, hearing the girl try and hold in her laughter at one of his jokes. It was odd; the girl seemed interested in her cousin, the dork that he was of course compared to her, though she wasn't judging him actually. He could land any girl he wanted, but Akita seemed to be holding back, well so was Dib, but hers seemed to be like a cocoon she was trying to keep herself in, while for Dib it was like he was nervous to even ask her out since well…if you just looked at her she was like a model in her white jacket and mint green tank top, her unusual white hair had green bobby pins holding her bangs away from her bright yellow eyes that were filled with amusement.

Clara started to think about Zim again, wondering what he was doing, but she soon stopped herself. Why should she worry about the guy, no alien in the first place because he lied to her about everything…right? A tiny voice in the back of her head kept on telling her that she was being too hard on him and maybe he was trying to forget his past, but the other more angry part of her kept telling her to be angry at the guy, who cares about his past, he lied. That's all he did was lie, but maybe he didn't lie about everything, like actually wanting to be her first ever friend and it all was genuine. The bell rang for them to all leave for lunch and Clara took it as her time to leave the skool grounds and skip, of course she knew the place that was waiting for her ever since she found it after that day. She hurried and picked up her books, moving past the other classmates who gave her a dirty look or even sneered at her, but really that didn't matter. She just had to avoid her cousin and Akita then the rest was easy since she had left the skool on multiple occasions with Zim…she shook her head. Not now she didn't need to be distracted by anything, but something caused her to stop when she heard her name being called, causing her to turn around and see Dib calling for her. Dib really felt guilty for ruining her friendship with Zim, though maybe it wasn't ruined and…she growled slightly at the thought her heart had sent to her brain. She wasn't going to fix things with him, even though he lied to probably protect her...

She snarled loudly, causing a few students to stare at her with a bit of fear in their eyes while others were just giving her an odd look because she snarled like an animal, but she wasn't bothered by their stares. Goddamn her stupid breakable heart and wanting to fix things with Zim, the alien was being a coward and avoiding her at skool since he hadn't been there since his secret was revealed…he was being an idiot for avoiding her in the first place. She walked to her locker and pretended to actually get her books put away, glancing around to see if Mrs. Bitters or any other teacher was going to catch her while she tried to skip. Of course every teacher was probably at lunch by now complaining about their students and their crappy day, so she was home free until the hall monitor decided to come do their rounds. She grabbed her bag quickly and rushed out to the nearest exit, causing her trench coat to move around and caused the things in her many pockets to shake, creating an unnecessary amount of noise. It didn't bother her a bit when she finally was outside and she slowly breathed in the fresh air, sniffing slightly to check to see if there wasn't going to be rain, but the damp smell was still there and it didn't dampen her mood either. She smiled as she started to sneak around the skool and stepped onto the sidewalk as she walked down it with a wide grin on her face.

She walked past the familiar sceneries of the city until she came across the small yellow bricked building with wood trim around the window and the corners as her smiled grew wider. Since she found The Grim Book Store that very upsetting day, Clara had been coming by any chance she could get when she was free of homework or even on her three, well now four skip days since the Zim incident and enjoyed exploring the store along with reading almost any book she could get her hand on until closing time. Evangel and Iggy didn't mind her being there, well mostly because they were either arguing with each other over sleep and video games or Evangel got embarrassed by Iggy when he did his random acts of affection towards her that caused Clara to look away from them out of embarrassment and it made her think of a certain guy that mattered formerly in her life, causing her to growl at her hormones because of she was thinking of a certain green boy. She shook her head as she opened the door, hearing the bell above her ring loudly through the almost silent store as the low hum of a _Breaking Benjamin_ song ring through the speakers set up at random corners of the store. She glanced over at the small café area to see Evangel was sweeping up the floor and singing along with the music, not even paying attention to the bell. Clara had to admit she had a very good singing voice, not as well as a siren song, but still good.

Iggy was also helping her clean, but he was more distracted by Evangel's singing to even notice he was almost filling the coffee cup he was holding a little bit too much. He was wearing a light grey button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up slightly and a pair of plain dress pants along with black Chucks. Glancing back at Evangel, she seemed to be wearing her usual clothes, her black leather jacket and gloves, though she was wearing a light blue shirt and paint stained blue jeans. Her sugar skulls on her converse seem to be smiling as their wearer was singing. Soon the song was over and Clara clapped at the mini performance, causing Evangel to turn around quickly with a dark blush on her cheek, only for it to go away when her large dark brown eyes landed on the ginger that was standing near her oak door, smiling at her. Iggy sent Clara a wave before he walked behind Evangel and kissed her temple, sending a blush to creep on her cheeks again as he laughed when he walked off to the counter. She pushed up her glasses and shook off the blush as she focused on Clara again; the girl never did stop visiting after her first experience here and her slightly awkward conversation with her in the first place. Evangel never wanted to sound like she was pressuring her into saying what was wrong with her, but she was slowly getting close to cracking the case to it. She watched as Clara shot over to one of the book shelves and scanned them to see if there was anything that she was interested in reading, but seemed hesitant to grab anything.

Evangel sat down at one of the tables and waited for a while until Clara came back from the maze of book shelves with nothing in her hands, which was odd to say the least because she always found something to read off the shelves and even bought a few copies over her short time of visiting, but today seemed different. She walked over to the hot chocolate machine that they put in a few days again and got a full cup and sat down in front of the older woman. Wisps of heat came off the hot liquid from the Styrofoam cup as they sat there for a moment, wondering who would say something first, but a pregnant silence hung through the air before Evangel decided to break that silence.

"A penny for your thoughts Clara…?" she said lightly, knowing that the girl wouldn't say anything, just like the first time they met. She watched as Clara squirmed in her seat and tapped her fingers against the foam cup as the heat still flew up from the cup, but was dissipating. Evangel felt like Clara would run away from her again like the last time she was here and the time before that. Ever since the first day she ran, though when Iggy talked to her it was like she was slightly open to him. This partially made her mad and slightly jealous of him, but she was certain he wasn't flirting with her or vice versa, because someone would be in a pocket dimension if they were. That was beside the point, but before she could continue thinking, Clara was about to say something before a customer came into the store, making her jump up into sale woman mode and went to take care of the person, glancing back at Clara for a moment with a pleading look. She hated that a customer came right in when her young friend was about to tell her what was eating at her. When she looked back at the customer she was slightly surprised that Iggy was already there, talking to the customer about what they needed and giving her another shot to talk to Clara. She rushed back quickly and waved for her to continue, which she was surprise again because she did.

"Have you…ever had someone keep a secret from you? No…I should start from the beginning really." She said, sighing a bit before she continued. "When I came to this place…I wanted to get away from someone and something that had been haunting me for a while. I thought I'd get a new start and I'd be near my cousins I hadn't seen in eleven years and I finally got my first friend. His name was Zim and he was a little different than anyone I had ever met and he…liked me for me and not my name. When I first came to your store I just…found out a secret he was keeping from me and…I just feel betrayed that he never told me and I had to find out by a random coincident that he was…an alien." She looked at Evangel, knowing that she might laugh, but the woman seemed to be giving her full attention and didn't even let out a chuckle about the alien part. Any time Clara ever got a glimpse of Evangel at random times during week she had been coming to the store, the woman always had that look like she had seen everything. The wisdom that seemed to emanate from her eyes at the moment and were analyzing Clara, making her wonder what the woman was even thinking before she spoke.

"So you're mad at a guy for hold a secret. That's understandable for many reasons and I do believe you when you said he was an alien, but then again I've probably seen a lot worse and heard…" she stopped for a moment and coughed. "Anyways back to what I really want to say. I have had someone lie to me before, but I understand the reason why you're mad at him. Clara you have your own secrets right? Secrets you want no one to ever find out?" she waited for the girl to answer, slightly satisfied when she stayed silent knowing that the Clara was giving her the answer she needed out of that silence and continued. "I can see why he kept the secret of what he was from you for many reasons that would take too long to list, but over the week you've been visit, you seemed to have been very attached to this boy and also he was hiding it from you to maybe forget something of his past…" she sighed lightly. "Everyone has secrets Clara, good or bad; they are secrets that we all must keep away from the people we care about most in the world. Hell maybe your friend was just trying to get a new lease on life and wanted to actually have someone he could also call friend. You shouldn't think about how hurt YOU are, what about him? You said earlier this week that you haven't seen him ever since you found out what he was, yes Iggy told me what you've been telling him and don't be mad at him because of it, do you even understand how your friend might have felt through the whole time you walked away from him Clara?"

Clara stared at the woman before she looked away from her, thinking back to that day, trying to focus more on Zim than her own feelings, she saw the hurt look on his expression as she started to turn away from him, his eyes even expressed the same emotion along with another one that she couldn't make out. Zim was always there for her after they first became friends, he was there when she had that change and every brutal change after that and never even questioned why she was upset in the first place. He always found a random way to cheer her up and caused her to laugh until her sides hurt or even helped her forget about almost everything that bothered her with just one word, well not one word, but finally her mind was starting to understand what Evangel was saying to her in the first place. She stared down at her already cooled down cup of hot chocolate and took a small sip, upset that since the heat was gone along with the sweet flavor. All she could think about was Zim's face, the hurt expression wasn't leaving her mind and wouldn't for a long time. She hurt him that much over just a few words, but she understood what a few words could actually do to someone as she thought back to her own father and his harsh words before she left…

 _Four months ago_

 _Clara had waited patiently for over a week now for her father to come back from his lab, frowning slightly because he was late as usual for their family meeting. She glanced around at the small apartment they shared because he was running low on funds because his experiment was taking too long and she even had to take a second job along with her juggling skool just to make ends meet and even keep up with the bills he never paid for since…she shook her head. She didn't need that memory popping up just before she was going to tell him. The book bag on her back was already packed with as much as she was able to carry and she was glad for once she could trick her father into signing plans to complete the apartment she was going to live in for probably the rest of her life if need be. She saw the doorknob turn slowly before the door bursted open and her father walked through the door and ignoring his own daughter as he mumbling slightly about the calculations on the serum were slightly off for this new batch. She watched him as he walked to the pristine kitchen, not even noticing it was clean when he reached for a cup out of the cupboard above the sink and filled it with water. She observed him from afar, not saying a word as she watched him._

 _He wore a bright and clean lab coat, though usually it was stained with mysterious blots or even a giant coffee stain on the front, but this time he probably had a meeting before even coming home in the first place. He hadn't aged much over the past years and his black scythe like hair had slivers of grey at random parts, but he could still pull it off. Professor Membrane looked like every membrane man in the family. They all looked the same and some were obsessed with science while others became doctors or scholars. His goggles were on his forehead and revealed his brown eyes while his mouth was formed in frown as he kept muttering to himself as he gripped the cup in his gloved hands tightly. Finally Clara cleared her throat and saw him glance at her._

 _"_ _Ah Clara, I didn't notice you were here. I thought you would be out with friends or something." He muttered lightly, sounding like he really didn't want to converse with his own daughter, but she felt a slight sting inside of her. He knew she didn't have friends and he was just rubbing salt into an already infected wound. No one really wanted to be friends with her because of her father and people just pitied her for even having such an absent father. Her own cousins saw their father more than she ever did, maybe this would be the longest time she'd even talk to him. "Anyways I can't stay for very long, I'll be needed back at the lab soon and I don't want to waste a moment here." Clara was about to say something when he kept on continuing, infuriating her. "Were so close to finishing the serum and…" she soon droned him out until she finally heard something that set her off. "This serum is my life's work and when it's done nothing will matter more than its success."_

 _She glared at him and growled slightly, though he didn't even care that she was growling animalistically at him and that her eyes were turning slowly to their red color when she finally interrupted his speech. "Dad I'm leaving today. You can worry about your serum later since it's your new "legacy", but right now I need your attention for five fucking minutes." She saw him frown at her use of foul language, but she wasn't fucking ten anymore and he wasn't even there for any of her birthday after that one. "I'm leaving the apartment and you can't stop me. You didn't care when I was in the hospital a year ago, you only visited me to yell at me for making you goddamn miss work and be able to mess with that stupid serum." She said, her words fumbling around her canines as they started to grow slightly as her anger slowly started to spike as she continued. "Ever since that day I've been waiting to get up the courage to leave, I hoped you'd change the next time I saw you, but no you didn't even changed in anyway. You still only care about your work and not your family…"_

 _Looked over at the mantle that was cluttered with family photos that rarely had him in them a young woman with frizzy red hair and bright emerald green eyes was near a six year old Clara who was smiling widely, a few of her teeth were missing. The woman was in many other pictures, but soon dissipated from the frames completely. Clara was easily a spitting image of her mother and didn't seem to have a speck of her father in her what so ever, even her personality was exactly like her with that spit fire attitude. It had been seven years since she had ever seen that woman alive and it was his fault. He could have saved her, but no the man was too busy with his work to even give a damn that the woman he loved was on her death bed and was asking for him constantly until she uttered his name in her last breath. Tears started to build up in her eyes as she turned back to him, seeing his face void of emotions as he frowned more at her outburst than what she as actually telling him. What he said next rattled her to the core of her being and almost made her snap at him violently._

 _"_ _I don't understand why you weren't born a boy. Women are too much of emotional creatures and need to be put in their place. Your mother was smart enough to know her place when she was alive and even knew her place as she died. Sometimes I believe your mother whored herself and conceived you with another man because no child of mine could be this emotional by any means." He commented as if it was a normal thing for a father to say to their child or even their daughter for that matter, but this caused Clara to see red._

 _"_ _You are a fucking sexist pig! You know nothing about me and you knew nothing about your wife when she was alive! You were too busy with your stupid experiments to even give a damn about my life or hers for that matter! Do you know she was calling for you the whole time before she died? She kept saying your name and hoping you'd show up through that goddamn door and you never did. Tears were spilling from her eyes as she begged for me to go get you because you could actually help her. You were the last thing on her mind as she died." She was shaking with anger when she finally finished screaming at him before she turned to the door and started to walk out, stopping just as she was about to close the door behind her. "I hope you rot in Hell for all the sins you've committed in life with your greed and pride." She slammed the door behind her and never once looked back as she walked away._

 _Back in the present_

She looked at Evangel again, feeling guilt fill her for what she said to Zim, he was her friend and a stupid secret wasn't going to screw that up. Standing up quickly and knocking over her chair in the process as she gave the older woman an apologetic look. She needed to find Zim now and soon she started walking to the door in a quick rush and soon was out of the store in a flash, not even being bothered by the rain that was starting to fall from the dark clouds above her. Evangel glanced at her as she ran through the pouring rain and smiled warmly, glad that she actually got the girl to open up since first meeting her, but she was slightly worried about this outcome. She closed her eyes and sighed slightly as she listened to the rain fall outside when she felt arms wrap around her chest, causing her to blush as she glanced up at Iggy, who had been listening the whole time during their little chat. She leaned her head against his chest as she mumbled and closed her eyes as she started to be enveloped by his warmth.

"Iggy…do you think she'll be okay? I didn't mean to be blunt with her but…" she felt his lips kiss her temple lightly, causing her to blush and lose her train of thought for a moment before continuing. "She'll be fine I know, but I'm worried about her. I know that's weird…but I feel like I've met her before…" she heard him chuckle lightly as she elbowed him gently. "Go keep an eye on her Iggy…please for me?" Evangel looked up at him and saw him hesitate slightly before he gave her a small smile, disappearing into a swirl of gold, leaving her alone and feeling a chill go through her body as she went back to listening to the rain fall outside, uttering one last sentence before dosing off. "Please be safe…"

Clara kept rushing down the sidewalk, dodging people who shouted at her to watch where she was going and weaved through cars that either the drivers honked at her or gave her the bird for getting in the way, but really she didn't care much about that at the moment, she needed to get to Zim's house and fast, because right now she just wanted to apologize to him and fix this whole mess before she lost her one and only friend. Of course the rain wasn't helping her in any case because she had slipped almost three times, but she still didn't care that her trench coat was getting scraped up. She was already soaked before she got almost half way to Zim's house when out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone was leaning against a tree. She wouldn't have stopped until she noticed they were steaming slightly with smoke coming off them, focusing on the person a bit more her eyes widened when she finally saw it was Zim.

He looked covered in burns, worse than the ones he had on him when Dib threw the balloons full of water at him, though she slightly felt dumb realizing that maybe he couldn't be around water. She walked over slowly to him as she started to take in how badly he looked and winced slightly at the burns and his shaking frame. He was soaked to the bone, his clothes hung loosely on him as he shivered and coughed. Even his own wig was drenched, but she was more worried about how he was getting more and more burns the longer he stayed wet, but she'd take care of that later, right now she just wanted to fix her friendship. She took a deep breath and thought of the words she was going to say when he actually noticed her presence, which she knew he might bolt and finally spoke.

"Zim…I-I'm sorry about that day…" she took a shaky breath and walked closer to him, kinda glad the tree was covering them for some of the rain that was pouring down. "Look I…I just didn't understand why you hide what you really are from me and it hurt me because you never told me sooner. I wouldn't have hated you Zim, you're the first person besides Gaz who actually understands me and who I am along with what I want to be." She saw him open his mouth, but nothing came out as he looked down with a pained expression because of the burns. "You're probably the first person besides my cousins to even listen to me in the first place, but really I understand why you were hiding the truth from me. You didn't want me to freak out or…act like I did when I found out anyways. The reason I got mad…I just…ugh I've never really had any friends before you and I just felt so betrayed when I found out what you were after your wig was pulled off…" she smiled lightly and sighed. "I feel like such an idiot for listening to my emotions like that. Now that I look back…I was the one who really screwed up." she took a step closer to him and noticed some of the burns were on his face as she stared at him for the longest time. "Zim please forgive me, I really am sorry about how I snapped on you it's I don't want our friendship to end over a stupid secret or even what happened in your past. We all have secrets we don't want anyone to know…"

She was about to continue when she felt his arms wrap around her and felt him wince a bit because of the burns on his arms and well everywhere else on his body. Clara smiled slightly as she wrapped her arms around his frame gently, feeling slightly giddy that he was forgiving her at the moment, but she knew that it would maybe take some time for things to be fully fixed between both of them. Zim closed his eyes and sighed lightly, glad to see her again and was even happy to have her talk to him again. Though he was surprised that she even apologized to him because it was his lying that got them into the mess in the first place and he hoped nothing else would ruin it again, though maybe something would. He didn't really know what the future had in store for them, but right now he felt like time had stopped for the moment as he held her in his arms again. The whole time he was away from skool he had been thinking of her and how he fucked up by not even telling her from the beginning, he still loved her even after she left out of anger and even kept an eye on her from the Spyder Cam during the time he was away and he also forgot to take a paste bath since he never had to deal with the water hurting him at his home. He literally missed everything about her, from her bright emerald green eyes to her fiery attitude that matched her hair. He felt her shiver from the cold and he glanced down at her, now actually noticing she had actually been shivering the whole time they were in an embrace. He pulled away and looked her over, seeing she was soaked to the bone and seemed to slowly be getting paler than normal, which caused him to slightly worry.

"Clara you don't…" he was about to say more, but she started to falter in her stance and fell over, causing him to catch her before she even hit the ground and passed out in his arms. He felt slightly panicked as he tried to think of what he should do and glanced out at the sidewalk, noticing the rain was a slight drizzle now and his base wasn't that far, he took a deep breath and picked her up carefully before running out into the drizzle, wincing every time he felt even a small drop of rain hit his exposed and already burnt skin before he even made it to the front door of his base.

"GIR! Open the door for your master now!" He yelled loudly, hoping the little blue eyed robot would actually hear him over the T.V. He waited a moment before the door opened wide to reveal GIR holding a piggy close to him, staring up at his master and the girl from the screen, giving a loud screech of glee and joy because he was a huge fan of watching her and his master go through their daily lives with Computer and Minimoose, but GIR was just interested in his master's daily life at skool, though the robot was slightly worried for the alien in the first place because of what happened a year ago…then GIR snapped out of his thought process when his master moved him out of the way with his foot and got the unconscious red head into the living room, placing her onto the couch as the door slowly closed behind the little robot as he watched his master look over the girl, taking in how the green alien had burns all over his arms and even his face to some degree, but he didn't even seem to care that he was still smoking, all of his attention was focused on the red head. He seemed to be checking her over to see what was wrong as the she shivered on the worn couch, his master frowning slightly as he tried to think of what might have caused her to be like this as he stood up and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and tossed it onto her and tried to make her comfortable, his frown being replaced with a look of worry as he walked back to his room to go down to his lab, leaving the little robot and the girl alone in the living room.

GIR walked up to the girl curiously and poked her form and heard a soft groan escape from her lips as a cough rattled her frame, causing the robot to back up and soon follow after his master, since he couldn't introduce himself to this girl that caught his master's fancy, but….his train of thought disappeared as he picked up his discarded piggy off the floor and again went back to Zim's room and went down the elevator to pester his poor master, since it was all he could think about to cheer him up, just a bit. When the elevator finally got to the underground, he spotted his green master out of his disguise and reading some book, causing the robot to become extremely curious as he climbed up onto the table and stared at the book upside down. It was filled with odd words and pictures of the human anatomy, looking up he saw that his master seemed to be reading it slowly, trying to understand something before closing the book and mutter to himself.

"She shows all the signs of a fever…" Zim muttered lowly as he started pacing back and forth trying to think of what would help her, feeling a slight pain as he tried to focus more on her than his own wounds, she was in need of some type of medicine…he snapped his fingers knowing what would help. He looked over at GIR and cleared his throat. "GIR, I need you to head to the drug store for cough medicine." He walked over to the computer screen and typed up what cough medicine looked like and the robot's eyes turned red as he saluted him, before turning back to their usual blue color as he screeched and went back up the elevator to get what his master ordered, causing the alien to sigh lightly as he glanced up at the screen and typed a command onto the screen and saw a live video feed from the living room spring up onto the monitor. Clara was moving around and shivering under the blanket, coughing could be heard every few minutes, causing Zim to worry slightly about her. Though one small part of him still felt the hurt and anger from being treated the way he was that day, but right now his worry and love for her was overpowering those emotions. He sighed lightly as he stared at her from the screen, feeling a slight bit of relief that she had gave her speech and said sorry, the reason he even decided to go out in the rain in the first place was to apologize to her after he hacked into the skool's computer to look up her address. Then again he was more focused on that than the burns he was getting from the water hitting his bare arms and soaking through his clothes, but soon the pain got to him and he had to run under a tree for safety, though he was only planning on staying there for a few minutes until he noticed her in the rain. He closed his ruby red eyes as he started to leave the lab and go back to taking care of her until GIR came back, whenever that would be.

 _Meanwhile with GIR_

GIR was wearing his green dog disguise as he landed in front of the drug store his master needed him to get the medicine from. He walked into the store and glanced around at all the things that caught his eyes before his eyes landed on the cough medicine. He jumped up to try and reach it, but couldn't get to the bottles since it was on the top shelf and he pouted before he started to climb up, causing the it to fall over and a crash to the floor, causing one of the workers to look down the aisle with slight suspicion before shrugging his shoulders as he went to go find someone to clean up the mess, not noticing the little green dog squeeze out from under the shelf carrying a bottle of cough medicine out of the store and who didn't even bother to stop when he heard the alarm go off as he kept on walking back home and stopping at a taco stand along the way.

 _Back with Zim_

After coming up from his lab, Zim had moved Clara to his bedroom and under the covers of his bed, which he rarely slept in it because Irkens never needed sleep, so she would be comfortable until GIR came back with the medicine for him. He kept watching her every time she moved even an inch under the covers. He was sitting on the edge of it when she was close enough to him to run his fingers through her hair, but he didn't, wouldn't that be a creepy sight to wake up to and he really didn't want to explain why he would be doing that in the first place. He sighed and blinked, feeling her roll over near him as her legs hit his lower back gently and a rough cough escaped from her throat, causing him to pray that GIR would come sooner, but his prayers were answered when GIR skipped into the room with a half-eaten taco in one hand and the cough medicine in the other. Zim reached out and grabbed the medicine quickly, hearing the little robot protest before going back to his taco and skipping out of the room to see what he had missed on TV while he was out of the house and really he just wanted to leave his master alone with the girl. Zim read the directions on how much to give her and opened it to measure it out in the tiny plastic cup before he tried to decide on how to get her up when he heard her groan slightly and coughed roughly when he finally settled on sitting her up slowly against the head board as he tried to coax her to wake up for a little bit before giving her the medicine, which she woke up for a bit, her usually beautiful green eyes were foggy because of the sickness, but she still looked lovely even if she was riddled with germs, the thought of that caused him to shiver, but he still needed to give her the medication. He placed the cup near her mouth and opened it slightly, but Clara jerked her head away from him so he couldn't get the medicine into her system causing Zim to growl out of frustration before moving her head back and holding it there while he made her drink the medication causing her to cough and sputter as she glared at him through the foggy haze that filled her mind.

She had partially been awake through most of this endeavor, but as the medication started to flow through her system she watched as Zim smiled out of victory for getting her to drink the disgusting liquid in the first place. Cursing herself on the inside for becoming sick in the first place, but that couldn't have been avoided. Clara went back under the covers to hide her embarrassment that Zim even had to force her to take the medicine, just like her mother when she was alive would do so. Her eyes clouded a bit more, but it was not from the sickness that caused this to happen, the thoughts of her mother caused memories of her to seep in as she closed her eyes and were enveloped by the warm and heartbreaking thoughts…

 _Eleven years ago_

 _A young Clara was lying in bed in her red panda pajamas and was pouting slightly when her mother came back into the room with a small plastic cup filled with a purple liquid which cause a disgusted noise to come from her throat as the little girl scurried under the covers while a few coughs escaped from her throat as she heard her mother laugh at her antics._

 _"_ _Clara Jane Membrane, come on out from under the covers so you can have some medicine to get rid of that nasty cough." Her mother's voice sounded muffled under the covers, but it still sounded so calming. The little girl peaked her head out from the sheets as she shook her head, causing another rippling laugh to leave her mother's throat. "Come on out my little firebug, you need to take this so you and I can go outside to play." Clara pulled herself out a bit more as she saw her mother flash one of her grins. "That's my girl, now take this and we'll go outside for a bit." The little girl huffed slightly as her mother opened her mouth, only to have her jerk it away._

 _Her mother chuckled and held her head in place gently, making the liquid go down her throat. Clara's face turned sour as she sputtered and coughed, feeling the terrible tasting medication move down her throat. She looked up at her mother and pouted slightly, before she let a smile appear on her lips as she got out of bed and started to get dressed to go outside and enjoy hanging around her mother, along with preoccupying her from worrying about her father, where ever he was. Clara shook her head as she was more focused on playing outside than worrying about her stuck up father._

 _Back to Clara_

Clara closed her eyes slowly as the memory faded from her mind when sleep finally decided to envelope her in darkness. Zim was still watching her and waiting for her to come out from under the covers to yell at him for forcing her to drink the liquid, but none of that didn't happen, she must have fallen asleep. He sighed lightly, partially glad that she didn't spit the medicine out at him as he started to leave the room, but a part of him wanted to stay and make sure she was still okay, though he needed to check on something in his lab before he could attend to her. The bottle said that she would need another dosage in about four hours, so he had some time to kill before he had to do that again. He stepped into the elevator and went to work.

 _Elsewhere_

Iggy did promise that he would keep an eye on Clara, but while watching her and the alien interact with each other under the tree, someone else was observing the two as well. He frowned slightly as his white wings twitched in agitation at the other being that he sensed, knowing all too well it was a demon. He left before even seeing out the rest of the events, knowing Evangel would rip him a new one when he got back to the shop, but this was something that was going to bother him if he didn't find out what demon was watching them. The fiend detected him as well and started to run off, causing the chase to become slightly difficult when it went into the city, but Iggy kept his pace with it, his golden wings were glad to be out for a while, as he flew after it, landing in an alleyway away from humans when he turned to see the beast.

It looked like a regular seventeen year old girl, but under that façade he could sense the demonic evil underneath its skin, but oddly enough he sensed a bit light in her, though it wasn't enough to even make the smell of evil from forming in the air. Its yellow eyes glared at him and hissed lowly, her white jacket billowing in the nonexistent breeze as the air started to become thick and smelled of the ozone. He didn't care at the moment the beast's nails started to grow and looked sharp as steel, really he only wanted to talk, but then again…demons and angels have never gotten along. The girl, he was feeling a bit rude at calling her a beast, charged at him as he dodged almost every one of her attacks, only a few landed on him because he still had his wings out which caused him to clunk around. Any time he tried to get a word in the girl would swipe at him, landing a few cuts on him in the meantime. He soon started to slightly get bored of the fight as he blocked her last attack by grabbing her wrist and holding her in place.

"Look I only just want to talk demon. That's all I want to do, well that and figure out why you were watching those two in the first place." He commented, but soon he started to feel a burning sensation as he let go of her wrist, seeing the faint hint of a contract tag on her wrist in the shape of a birdcage around a blue bird. His eyes widened as he tried to reach for the girl again, but a low hiss came from her throat as large red wings shoot from her back, tearing up the back of her jacket, her eyes started to shift slightly as she started to speak.

"Touch me again, _seraph_ I dare you. In all my years of being on this pathetic plane, one of your holy messengers finally decide to stop me?!" Akita screamed at him, getting frustrated at a holy being even touched her, let alone her contract mark with Lilith; in the first place as lighting started to crack at her fingers, before she sent a bolt of it at the poor angel that angered her in the first place, being disgusted at her own form as she flew off, not wanting to know what the attack at done to the angel.

She didn't stop until she saw her home come into view as she flew down, making sure no human saw her wings as she started to creep back into her body, making her shiver in hatred at the feeling, before she walked inside, ignoring her sister's quips and even her concern for the rips in the jacket and her tank top and the questions of what happened. She slammed the door shut to her room, knowing her sister could still float in, but she didn't care, she just wanted quiet as she thought about her day, more about Dib than her own prey, who she followed around before losing her scent in the city. Akita closed her eyes and let darkness envelope her.

 _The Grim Book Store a few hours after_

Evangel waited patiently for Iggy to come back, even rearranging the shop a couple of times and moving stacks of books before she head the bell ring at the entrance of the shop, causing her to drop the large stack of volumes she was carrying on the floor in a loud thud before dashing over to see if he was there, stopping in her tracks when she noticed he had slight injuries over his arms and parts of his face and his wings exposed to the world. She rushed over, Iggy expecting a hug, but only receiving a quick kick to the gut instead, causing him to double over in pain, wincing slightly as he looked up at her with an apologetic look.

"I told you to be fucking careful Iggy!" she glared down at him, though the worry on her face was still present, hell it was present the whole time even as she kicked him in the gut. "But no you come back covered in bruises and cuts expecting me to fix them for you…" she was cut short when she felt his lips press against hers, cutting her rant short about how he should be more careful as she melted into him, almost forgetting about everything until he broke away, causing her to blush as her anger returned. "Come on…let me fix you up while you tell me what happened…" she grabbed his hand and made him sit down, hearing him chuckle when she brought out the medical kit before he started talking about the events after Clara left the shop.

* * *

 **And there you have it folks! This is chapter six and really please…Don't kill me I'm sorry this is late! I was finally able to get to my library so I could finish this and upload it in the first place. I'm glad to say this was a grueling chapter to deal with cause…feelings for me since most of this was reliant on old memories, but onto good news.**

 **I am turning eighteen this month in October! Whooo! I will be an adult soon so I am glad about that, but I am happy most of you have stuck around, though most of you probably hate me for making this late, but juggling school and work can be pretty though. So I will give you a warning the next one will be late, since I never set a date on these things in the first place, but three to four weeks tops, maybe less.**

 **Now another good thing! I've used up about 13 pages to make this chapter so yah! Uh…I really don't know how to celebrate that, but I give you guys a challenge! Figure out why the book store is named the Grim Book Store and I'll have you send me something on how you want the next chapter to go about, I know most of you don't have an account and that's unfair, but I really want to see if you guys can guess. I'll give you a present in actually starting my nightmare before Christmas story! I know Zim may be OOC, but I am trying and the guy is caring for the girl he loves. So back off. I have a blowtorch and I'm not afraid to use it.**

 **If you have any songs that would relate to this chapter please review or pm me because I want to hear what songs you guys would have chosen.**

 **Read, review and follow! I would love to hear your opinions on this chapter.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hey, wonderful fans! I'm back again with another chapter for Into The Unknown for you and haha…it's late again. I'm really sorry about that and to make it up to you guys I will start on a new fanfic about The Nightmare Before Christmas story, just working on it now and maybe I might update it the same time as this. Maybe. Just maybe. I feel like making you people wait a bit.**

 **Now doing this chapter was kinda funny and awkward at the same time, but I really don't mind for that matter. Where we last left Zim and Clara…well, Clara is sleeping in his bed recovering from a fever. Muhahaha I am evil to a sense, but our heroine is about to awaken! Now my dearest fans I will say there might be a bit of fluffy for both cute couples…but you must read it to see it! Ahahahaha! Ugh, everything hurts after that evil laughter.**

 **Again…really sorry!**

 **The song for this chapter is** ** _Adorable_** **by** ** _Artist vs. Poets_** **. Now for reasons I chose this song was just well it has almost everything with Zim and Clara's relationship, but again I am not good with song selections. Thought! At the end of the chapter, I will list the characters with the songs that go with them and maybe, just maybe I will see more reviews! Please don't yell at me for being late it's just these things happen.**

 **Now on with the show!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM NOR WILL I EVER OWN IT.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: A Brand New Day**

Dreams had plagued Clara as she slept mostly through the night at Zim's place or was it nights? Every time she woke up it felt like it was a different day and the feeling that every second was being ripped away from her was enough to get the feeling of having been torn from reality and back into the hazy of the dream world that overwhelmed her. Every time she actually was awake Zim was there, checking her temperature or even seeing if she would stay up long enough to take the medicine, which she would whine each time she saw the accused tiny cup in the first place before he forced her to take it anyway and slipping again into the dark abyss of sleep.

The dreams…oh the terrible dreams were haunting her every time she was dragged back, but she couldn't stay awake long enough to even comprehend them. That horrible monster that occupied her nightmares, the creature that was her and overflowed with the hatred and malice of something deep inside her showed itself repeatedly, harassing her to the point of an all-out brawl for control, but when she fell asleep after the last time she had to take the medicine and have Zim titter over her the dreams took a turn towards the light. No, not the light that means you're dying and traveling to limbo, geez you sickos. This light was different, like a warm and calming sensation that helped her slightly, but only a bit since it probably was a trick from dark Clara, she gave the evil thing that name though she didn't fully accept that it was there.

This dream seemed to be peaceful when she was conscious of it, walking in a field of flowers. She started at the as they moved in motion with the wind before noticing the flowers weren't even normal, hell the sky was purple above her with pink clouds that looked like cotton. She sat up slowly, noticing that she wasn't in her normal attire, frowning slightly at the pure white nightgown that was on and focused on the flowers. They looked as if they were made out of newspapers or pieces of it that were folded to create something that seemed to look like a rose. She reached out for one and jumped when she heard someone's voice behind her.

"I wouldn't pick one of those up if I were you, feeling the emotions of the past can have a toll on a mortal body, even if they are bitten." The voice was low and had a slight hint of annoyance that could have been detected by anyone. Clara turned and looked up at the person that loomed above where she sat. They were carrying a parasol that was as white as snow and the individual didn't seem to look that tall, maybe around 5'4 or 5'5. She squinted her eyes so that she could see the color of their hair, noticing it was a bright platinum blonde, almost white in color and bright purple eyes that clashed with her pale white skin. Their clothing was a bit outdated, well extremely outdated since it was an 1800's style of dress that was a light grey with a black lace accent.

Clara quickly stood up, hoping that this wasn't some trick before the person in front of her, who she now recognized as a woman, would turn into the beast inside. The woman glanced at her and huffed slightly, which didn't seem very ladylike for her time period…or was this person from the 1800's, why was she in her dream anyways. Clara frowned in slight confusion before the woman spoke again.

"I'm only here for a moment, but with dreams it's more like ten minutes and that…beast can't be held back for much longer." The woman frowned. "The damned thing wouldn't let me in the first two times, but it seems it can be…persuaded." A small smile showed on the woman's face, the only hint of emotion Clara had seen on her during their short conversation, well…the woman did most of the talking. The smile disappeared as the woman spoke again. "I've wasted enough time talking about nonsense. Clara Membrane isn't it? Yes I know, I just felt like making sure, but follow me we don't have much time." the woman started walking, causing Clara to follow her blindly, even if her body didn't want to.

The field seemed to go on forever; the flowers and the sky were endless the more she looked around. She avoided the floras as much as possible since she really didn't want to see the pains of the past. Soon the woman stopped in front of her and caused Clara to run straight into her, muttering a light apology before glancing past her to see a white table and chairs with a blue and gray china tea set on top. The woman moved again and sat down in the chair to the right, looking at Clara patiently before frowning. "Well come on. Sit down we don't have much time."

She walked over cautiously before sitting down in the other chair, watching the woman pour some tea for herself before she started to pour some in Clara's cup, but the teen stopped her with her hand as it hovered above the cup. "I'm not in the mood for tea, now what do you want?" agitation seeped from her voice, wanting this dream to be over since the nightmares seemed so much better than this moment. "Who are you anyways? People just can't invade someone else's dreamscape without permission." Her agitation increased when the woman took a long sip from her cup, making Clara tap her fingers impatiently against the table before the woman set her cup down to speak.

"You don't have much manners do you? Right now Clara Jane Membrane you can know me as F since I have only a few more minutes I'll make this short and sweet. Child you are meant for something big in this world and you were…created for something greater than this mortal plane. Though maybe next time we have this conversation you'll understand what you are." The woman known as F smiled a bit before continuing. "But right now I just want to see what the wonderful world has planned for you; also I can invade anyone's dreamscape and reveal their true one if need be. This one isn't yours, but it is mine. Also…time's up."

Before Clara could even reply to F, she felt the chair disappear as the world started to melt into the darkness that haunted her creeped back into her. She glanced around, waiting for the beast to show itself to her when it appeared out of nothing, a frown plastered on its face before it perked up into an evil grin when it saw her, but it didn't last long when she finally felt consciousness calling her back to reality. The beast swore and snarled lowly as if it was trying to say something, but it was too late, static started to fill her head like an old TV on the fritz as she started to open her eyes and see the usual setting before her that she had woke up to multiple times, the dark red walls of Zim's room.

She sighed lightly, glad the dream was over with or was it a nightmare again, to tell the truth she couldn't tell if it was or not. She sat up slowly in his bed, wondering where he was in the first place when she noticed him just a few inches away resting his head on the mattress. He must have been watching her the whole time as she slept, just waiting for her to wake up in a coughing fit or even when a nightmare happened, he was there which didn't really bother her. Zim had been taking care of her through this stupid sickness and he probably hasn't slept a wink.

She watched him closely, seeing that he was out of his disguise which she had only seen with his wig torn off, but she was still curious to observe him, screw what happened to the cat. His antennas twitched slightly as he slept, causing her curiosity to peak as she slowly reached over to feel one of them with her fingers, hoping not to wake him in the process. He moved slightly, causing her to stop for a moment before continuing to try and touch one, which she finally did. Ever so lightly she ran her thumb and pointer finger against his right antenna all the way to the point, seeing his body stiffen up at the contact before she tried again, earning a noise to come from his sleeping form, making her stop.

Her curiosity didn't want her to stop, but her common sense knew that this was bad; she didn't have permission to touch him and yet here she was petting his fucking cute, adorable….she slapped her forehead and groaned slightly as a small blush crept across her cheeks. No she was not going there; even if his skin on his antenna was soft as hell and made her curious about his skin overall…she shook her head, hoping it would stop her terrible thoughts from seeping through as she looked at him. Why was alien of all people making her have these...thoughts in the first place, but her questions were pushed to the side as she found herself running her thumb and pointer finger against his antenna again, seeing his frame shake slightly as a light groan came from his throat, causing the head on her cheeks to increase as she pulled her hand away, glaring at it like it had a mind of its own before feeling the beast inside let loose a cackle that shook her frame. That…thing was messing with her, these weren't her desires right..?

She scoffed, of course they weren't her thoughts, Zim was her friend and only that. There would never ever be anything more than that, but as she thought that another cackle rang through her body and a chilling voice in her mind echoed slowly as if it was trying to find a way out.

" _Dear girl your feelings are not mine to control sadly._ " She could already see the dark smile in her mind as it spoke. " _What you're doing is out of my control._ " A light laughter ran through her as she waited for it to talk more, but her mind was silent and filled with her own thoughts again.

Clara took a deep breath as she glanced at Zim, seeing he was starting to stir awake, causing her to scoot back away from him quickly and back to her position she was near the head of the bed. His eyes opened slowly, revealing the ruby coloring to them, making her stare at them with true wonder. Sure during her sickness she saw his face, but it was always a blur or she was coughing too hard to even notice his eyes in the first place, seeing them now though was just astounding. Humans could only get that color through contacts, however actually seeing someone with that dark color of red in their eyes was just a spectacular experience. She watched as he rubbed his eyes lightly and stared back at her, causing a deep blush to appear on both of their cheeks as they rushed to look away from each other, leaving a pregnant silence to hang in the air as they both waited for one to speak or even find the courage to form the words.

Zim finally felt slightly annoyed by the silence and the dream he had while he actually slept for once since Clara was here. Of course these defect emotions were affecting his own imaging process, but he felt as if he woke her up from moving or some type of noise he made in his dream state. He couldn't really process the feeling that he felt in the dream, it was as if someone was stroking his antennas outside his actual dream where Clara was doing that to him anyways after some…dark and sexualized dreams he was having over the span of time he was waiting to see if she was going to wake up again to give her the medicine again. He watched her slowly and looked her over, just for a second and noticed the color, well there wasn't much color to her skin in the first place, but she seemed to have her normal glow to her skin. She couldn't have been the one doing that…right? He shook the thought away and smiled at her. Friends were all that they would be for now till he was able to tell her how he felt, which were never formed properly in his head to come out of his mouth. The nervousness that was hiding in the depths of his mind started to creep up into his mind when he finally heard her throat clear before she uttered a single word.

"U-um…Thank you Zim for t-taking care of me." She mumbled lightly, silently cursing herself for stuttering like a school girl with a crush, trying to fight off the earlier emotions she felt was a bit harder than she thought, but as soon as that zipper like smile appeared her world seemed to melt. These emotions were beginning to become troublesome to her. Zim was just taking care of her like any good friend would…right? A friend helps a friend out, that's what the concept of a friendship to some people, Clara being one of them, so him helping her feel better was a friendly thing to do. He stood up as she stared for a moment, without his disguise on he seemed more comfortable in his own skin, well really he only had a wig, contacts and gloves on so it really didn't count as one, personally she was curious on how people didn't even notice in the first place. Then again…people seemed to mostly ignore the truth when it was right in front of them, well most of them really, not like her cousins had that notion on the world, just everyone else acted like a sack of potatoes. She looked down at his hands and stifled a slight noise of surprise.

He seemed to only have three fingers on his green hand, personally, she should have noticed that when he even had his gloves on, but again she was oblivious to it anyways. She noticed that he was staring at her as well, causing her to look away and play with the sheet as she acted as if she wasn't gawking at him when she heard a screech comes from the hall as the door swung open, revealing a tiny robot with wide teal eyes before it became a blur and tackled Zim to the ground, squealing about a piggy and getting tacos before she saw the usually calm Zim tear the robot off him as he scowled slightly.

"GIR, you've spent the money I already given to you, I can't…" Zim would have finished when he noticed the robot's attention was now focused on Clara, who was leaning forward to see what was going on in the first place. The little robot, before Zim could even grab him, jumped and landed on her, knocking the wind out of her slightly as she felt the tiny thing hug her as he started to squeal loudly, causing both her and Zim to flinch out of pain before he started rambling.

"Yeeeeeeeh! The girly from the screen is alive! Masta was so worried about the little red-headed human and…" she tuned him out after a few words, wincing every time the robot shrieked out of joy before she felt the shrieking tiny thing get taken away by Zim, who wore an irritated look on his face as he tossed the bot outside the room and closed the door. She heard a sigh come from the green boy as he shook his head, staring straight at her.

"I believe you probably have some questions for…me." He said with a hint of nervousness in his voice, which surprised her a bit since this was partially a new side to her friend, but really this only made her smile. Of course she had questions, too many to truly even keep track of, but she was willing to try and get all of them answered. She nodded lightly as he sat down next to her as she began to ask her inquiries about Zim and his life.

 _Meanwhile across town_

Dib hadn't seen his cousin for a couple of days along with Zim; sure he and his old nemesis buried the hatchet three months ago and have actually been getting along to a point, but he still worried about what the alien would do to his cousin. He might call her later again, leaving the eightieth call he had sent to her in the past three days, but he wasn't the only one worried about their bold redheaded cousin. He turned to see his sister in her same usual dark purple clothing smashing away at the controls, but she was missing a few vampire piggies. It was unlike her to worry about anyone but herself, though Clara wasn't just anyone, she was family, the only other family that talked to them other than their dad when he wasn't too busy to doing things in the lab, which reminded him that they were going to have a "family get together" tonight. He sighed a bit at just the thought, they wouldn't even have that long of a conversation in the first place. Their father still thought they were children and treated them as such until one of them would correct him, then he would be back to doing things in the lab. Dib frowned slightly as he only focused on the thought of his father when he ran into someone, causing him to fall back into the concrete and land on his tailbone hard, causing him to hiss slightly in pain and notice Gaz actually stopped to see what happened as he looked up to see a familiar white-haired girl in the same position as him.

His watched her glance up at him with her yellow eyes like she was about to yell at him to watch where he was going when she seemed to stop. He noticed a brown bag was on the ground with a few items such as food for one person that could last a week was getting pushed away by passerby's that were too busy to notice or didn't even care. Before he could even scramble over to grab the bag and pick up the objects, his sister seemed to be on the move before he was. He stood up and held his hand out to Akita, who slowly reached up to take his hand as he pulled her up.

"I'm really sorry about that Akita I really…" he looked her in the eyes as she just stared, seeming to be taken aback that he was here in front of her. Of course, she was actually quite…upset he was even in the same area as she was. Of course being in the city for the three months she got used to seeing Dib and not having contact with him outside of school, okay maybe she watched him sleep a couple of times, but that was it. She really didn't know how to act around him outside of school. She could hear Nana laughing and telling her she was going to act like a fool when she snapped out of it when Gaz pushed the bag into her hands again, seeing the girl giving her a scary apologetic look that caused the demon to wince slightly as the human went back over near her brother and seemed to be smashing away at the buttons on the game system, that he sister informed her it was a Game Slave system a while back and felt Dib take his hand away as the cold feeling washed over her again as a pregnant silence filled the group as the world around them was still going on.

"Um…thanks Dib and Gaz, but I really have to go and…" as she was saying that the bottom of the bag she was carrying ripped open as the contents fell out again. Her face grew red out of embarrassment as she remembered the clerk asking if she wanted to double bag it and remembered saying no, slightly cursing now. "Son of a bitch..." She muttered as when she went down quickly and tried to pick up all the items by herself, thinking of if Nana was there she'd be laughing her ass off at her sister's faults, when she saw Dib helping her pick things up and Gaz glanced away from her game for a moment before jabbing away at the buttons again. Akita wasn't mad at her for helping; it just was odd having someone observe her. She saw Dib had most of the items in his hands as he stood up with a smile on his face. Akita blushed slightly as she mumbled a thank you as Gaz started to speak.

"Dib, help her take her groceries back to where every her house is. I'll deal with what we came to town for in the first place." She said calmly, not taking her eyes away from the screen in front of her as she started walking again, leaving her brother dumbfounded as he gave Akita a wait here motion before catching up to his sister.

"G-Gaz what are you doing? I know that you can get the stuff and all but I need to be there when…" he saw her famous glare as he sighed in defeat. "Fine…but if you can check up on Clara and see if Zim knows where she is. I'll try and be home in time to talk to dad." He started to walk back to Akita when he heard Gaz speak somewhat out of the ordinary.

"Hey Dib, don't be nervous and make a move. It's none of my business what you do, but I'll tell dad something held you up like one of your stupid Bigfoot hunts or whatever. Just go and get out of here before I send you to a nightmare world of your own personal doom." She commented as she started to walk away, leaving her brother to be quite dumbfounded at what she had said to him.

Of course his crush on Akita was…very apparent to say the least anyone could see it if they just glanced at them for a moment. Both seemed to be trying to hide their feelings from each other, but the world wasn't so easy to fool. In its essence the world knew what was to be and what was going to happen to these two bound eternal lovers, but that is an event for another time. Dib sighed as he turned around to face the white haired beauty who was holding the other items in her hands, but she wasn't there. He looked around quickly and let out another sigh, lower than the other one as he tried to push through the mass of people that had accumulated on the sidewalk, trying to find her and help her, but she seemed to have vanished. He looked down at the box of toothpaste and other household items that was in his hands as he finally noticed that he grabbed a wallet of some kind. Of course this was something important to Akita, making him panic slightly as he kept frantically looking around before spotting her white hair weaving through the crowd as he charged after her.

He caught up only a block away where she seemed slightly confused as she looked up at the street signs around her as the feeling of panic filled her. After the three months of being here she still hadn't explored the city. Usually she was spying and plotting on how to get Clara in her clutches so her and Nana could have a normal life again without Lilith's involvement, but she would still be involved no matter how hard Akita tried to escape the contract she was entrapped in. She sighed in defeat as she felt someone grab her arm, causing her to jolt and quickly turn to hurt the random stranger or pervert that decided to catch her at her weakest moment, though the hoped that it wasn't another demon or even that bloody angel from days before, but alas it was neither that nor a grubby perverted human nor any other supernatural being of this world, instead it was the boy she was trying to avoid, who was breathing heavily after hunting her down through the crowd of people. Another jolt went through her, but it was a familiar warm feeling that was felt whenever she was around him in the first place. His scent filled her nose, causing her to stir quite a bit, it wasn't a bad smell to say the least, but it reminded her of him. That natural scent masked by some type of cologne was in the air around her before she noticed he was staring inquisitively at her before she sighed, trying to make the memories go away before she spoke.

"Dib you didn't need to he…" she was silent when he held out her wallet, making her pray that he didn't look inside of it in the first place before she reached to grab it, her hand running past his as a jolt of warmth traveled up her arm and pooled in her heart. She shivered a bit as she pulled the wallet out of his hand as the warmth stayed for a moment before dissipating into her nonexistent soul, of course she didn't know truly if she had a soul since demons were created from fallen angels and…she shook her head trying to make the flashbacks of demonic history go away. She then noticed he was still carrying the items that had fell out of her paper bag, knowing that telling him his help was not needed would have been pointless in the first place. "Thank you Dib. Um…if you can, I hope I am not distracting you from anything, help me get my shopping items to my home…?"

She felt heat transfer from her body to her cheeks, feeling as if they weren't already red enough when she saw his smile, not really caring that he said yes to her question or even that they were walking in the direction she needed while she pointed out the directions blindly, it was that smile that caught her off guard and melted away all the built up emotions that plagued her, which she had been hiding since day one of meeting this…really she couldn't place what Dib was, sure he was human, that was true enough, but there was something about him that always brought her back to Jonathan. For G…she swallowed slightly as the word had trouble coming out of her thoughts. It was hard to mutter his name let alone say it in thought, but it was true, Dib was Jonathan in every way.

It was proof that maybe his soul wasn't destroyed that terrible day…but her train of thought was lost as she noticed they were at her house. The tall white house she and her sister shared loomed above them as she opened the gate and walked up to the steps as he followed after her, causing her to stop at the door and turn towards him, stopping him from going any further. "Thank you Dib, but really you can leave the stuff on the porch, I can pick them up after I drop the other stuff inside…" she noticed he already had placed them on the ground, but he didn't leave the porch and go find his sister, no he only stood and looked as if he was contemplating on asking something. She turned around to have her back towards him and turned towards the door when she heard the question she never wanted to hear him utter.

"Um…Hey A-Akita would you…w-want to go on a d-date sometime..?" he stuttered slightly as he spoke, causing Akita to stop reaching for the handle as she whipped around to see his face, praying he wasn't serious, but the truth was in his body language and when he stuttered those few words were enough to know he wasn't. He seemed to be waiting for her answer, which she knew if she said yes or no it would change things drastically for the both of them. She was going to say no when she felt something pass through her as she lost control over her own body. A small smile appeared on her face as she tried to fight it before the words came out of her mouth.

"Yes, Dib I would love to." Akita cursed in her mind, knowing Nana must have learned a new trick today and took over her body to humiliate her in some way, but she couldn't deny that the smile on his face and the relief made all that rage go away all too quickly. She would talk to Nana after this was over, but right now she had to focus on the details.

"Okay I'll take you out tomorrow night and…" he seemed to have started walking backwards before he fell off the porch, landing on the grass path to the steps as Akita, who shivered as Nana left her body ran over quickly to see if he was alright, covering her mouth as she tried not to laugh at his predicament as he shot back up with a large blush on his face and his scythe like hair in a mess. "I-I'll pick you up then okay? I'll see you tomorrow!" he started to rush off, but not before she saw a goofy happy grin on his face, before she knew it that same goofy smile appeared on her face as it soon dissipated as she turned around quickly to see Nana hovering off the ground with a large grin on her face.

"Wipe that smile off your face Nana. Do you know what you've just done?! You're jeopardizing your chances of getting your body back from Lilith and I defiantly don't want another relationship with a human!" the rage seeped out of her as red aura seemed to glow off her as she growled at her younger sister. "Besides I don't even…"

"Yes you do Akita, stop lying to yourself, now grow up and it's been 110 years, I know…Jonathan was your life and the air that you breathed, but I haven't seen you smile like that in years. Please Akita give the man a chance, please." Oddly enough Nana was being serious about the words she was saying, causing her to hear a sigh escape from her sister's mouth, making a grin full of victory appear on her ghost-like face before she noticed her sister was already picking things up from her shopping experience before Nana followed after her, still feeling giddy about her meddling in her sister's life once more.

 _Back to our slowly budding love birds….transmission blocked_

"So…what does your species do Zim?"

"…we invade planets we deem to be of importance to our society and…well more or less our leaders just hunt for snacks."

"Really? That's kinda…stupid to be honest. Okay next question, does your species breed?"

Zim choked on the air that came from his body as he coughed slightly at her question, most of her questions had been average up until this one. They had moved from his bedroom to the couch in the living room as the TV was turned off for once, which one of the questions was how he actually got his money in the first place as he explained that he sold a few weapon plans to a few people over the years. She didn't seem to really mind that, not that he felt like telling her whom he sold them to, but this question was something he wanted to avoid drastically. Of course his species didn't breed, though explaining it to someone was an awkward process.

"We…have the proper functioning…" he coughed as he continued, a slight green blush appeared on his face. "Um…sexual organs to actually produce an offspring, but our species don't have the urge to breed. We are created genetically and instantly trained to take over planets when we are small smeets." He noticed she was staring inquisitively at him as he said the word smeet. "Smeets are what we call our young on my home planet, but as soon as we are able to understand the concepts of destroying things we are assigned a planet to invade."

He looked down at the carpet as she felt the silence fill the air around them. The feeling that he was upset about something caused Clara to feel worried about her friend before he continued on. "I…well I destroyed my home planet for the first Operation Impending Doom and was sent to Foodcourtia as a sort of exile for doing so. I wanted to redeem myself so I stole a voot cruiser, which is a spaceship that is used for travel and headed to Conventia to be a part of Operation Impending Doom II…when I got there all I was given was a sandwich and a pat on the back until I demanded to be sent to a world so I could prove myself. And here I am, not invading anymore, but…"

He stopped again as if he was trying to think of what else to say, but when she really focused on him, he almost seemed angry at his leaders, these Tallest he called them, though she found it slightly stupid that the chose their leaders by their height and not their own accord or even voting for that matter. Clara leaned against him, causing him to jump slightly out of surprise as he glanced at her with what she guessed was an eyebrow raised, but she stayed there and was silent for a moment, which he guessed she was trying to think of something.

He glanced down to see she was still leaning against him, causing his blush from earlier to increase to a dark green. Of course the day's she has been her were him just taking care of her and helping her, hell he helped her to the bathroom on many occasions, but the feeling of her body leaning against his arm was still enough to make his insides squeeze and flip, praying that wasn't something that meant he caught what she had too. He still had a small fear of germs, even though he tried to train himself not to be after learning he was stuck on this planet…but now being stuck didn't seem so bad in the first place.

Clara glanced up at him, noticing that he seemed to be in deep thought when finally the question she was waiting for came to mind. "Hey Zim can you have ice cream?"

She watched as Zim shake a bit, like he was holding back a laugh as she punched his shoulder playfully, glad that the sickness caused some of her strength to go away, as a huff escaped from her mouth. "Hey I'm being serious since you know you can't have…" soon the feeling hit her, what he found funny was that ice cream was a dairy product which…didn't have water in it. Internally she was smacking her head repeatedly as she heard a dark chuckle escape from the recess of her mind, it seems even the darker side of her found her blonde moment entertaining. A large blush crept onto her cheeks as she stuttered, feeling even more embarrassed because she was stuttering in the first place. God she was acting like a silly little girl with a crush, which hell she couldn't…she took a deep breath and calmed herself down before she spoke. "Zim um…do you want to go out and get ice cream with me? I need to get out of your house at some point."

He frowned slightly, knowing she was right. He couldn't keep her here forever, which really part of him wanted to, that's all he wanted was no interruption and be able to get close to her to tell her his feelings…that was a weird word still, but it's what he'd have to deal with being a defect. He stood up for a moment and nodded, holding his hand out to help her up off the couch, which she gladly took and was lifted off the couch, trying to make her legs wake back up as she leaned a bit too much as she started to fall before he caught her, his face was only a few inches away as they stayed there for a moment, which felt like forever. His face was only a few inches away, but it gave her a chance, just a chance to read his eyes up close. They were a beautiful color, that fantastic ruby red color that was to be admired, though she wished that maybe, just maybe one day he could just not wear his contacts and she could just stare at them for hours. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she noticed he was blushing as well, for the same reason, but only for her bright green eyes that seem to suck him in every time.

He quickly helped her straighten back up as he walked off, trying to calm himself down as he put on his disguise and a new pair of clothes before something came to mind. Clara had been wearing the same clothes since he brought her here…he looked back at some of his clothes and tried to find some she could wear for the day, finally finding a black shirt and a pair of jeans that were what seemed to be her size. When he finally walked back out to the living room to hand her the clothes, he noticed she was still standing there with a blush still plastered on her face, causing him to chuckle a bit to himself. He got close to her and held out the clothes, causing her to jump slight and look up at him and then back down to the clothes in his glove covered hands. She wasn't confused at why he was giving them to her, the clothes she was wearing were due to be washed when she got home and she looked like a mess with them on. She gladly took them and walked to his room, leaving him to wait for her.

She closed the door behind her as she looked at the clothes, the jeans might fit and the shirt would have been a bit loose, but they seemed to be alright. She slid off her trench coat and placed it on his bed as she started to strip down and kicked off her converse until she only had on her black lace bra and panties when she grabbed the black shirt, throwing it on to have it stop at her waist perfectly before she slipped on the jeans, which were a bit loose around her waist, but that was alright for now until she was able to go home. Running her fingers through her hair, not having the sense that it was feeling greasy, which made her slightly happy as she slipped back on her converse and walked out of the room and back to the living room as she tried to slip on her trench coat.

Zim watched she came into the room, showing his zipper teethed smile as he tried to keep his mind off of how good she looked in his shirt in the first place as he walked to the door, opening it for her as they went off to the city, chatting away slightly as the day slowly winded down into the evening, while along with Dib humming along as he planned on what to do for his date tomorrow, who on a chance didn't see his cousin pass by with Zim in tow.

 _Elsewhere…_

The world seemed to be in its own swing, as if it was moving in a slow place, the humans didn't seem to notice the essence that was seeping into the air or even see that most of the alleyways seemed to shift from a clear place to a dark looking passage, but then again humanity was oblivious to the unnatural thing that the world created. It had always been like this since humans first truly discovered magic was real, though the generation now a days seemed to ignore the natural beauty and caused the decay of the magical realm, as it was like before in the dark ages when the walls of protection started to fall, revealing more and more until humans started to notice them and fear the creatures and beings that haunted the nights, but somehow humans found a way to snuff out the dark flames and bring in a new light to the world, causing the monsters to disappear or escape back to their own realm to heal, but they were still there. Hiding from the light with a knowing smile, waiting to strike at the right time to show the world they had not backed out of human history for long…but for now they still waited, preying on the humans of the world from the shadows and striking at the perfect time before disappearing again.

For now the world seemed to be letting the other side slip through again as a tall dark stranger slipped through a veil between dimensions to appear in a barely lit alleyway. The shadow covered being showed a slick grin as it walked down the alley, not even making a sound the black wisps decided to slip away a reveal the well-dressed man underneath it all. He was slightly tall, measuring at about 6'1" and was built like an Adonis, a model among the men of the world. A light stubble was his jawline and his cheeks as if he hadn't shaved it in a couple of days as his black hair was slicked back. His clothes were cut from a photo shoot run with a slick button up white shirt and a pair of loose blue jeans with a pair of black leather loafers. His eyes were covered by a pair of expensive shades as he finally got to the end of the alley, revealing the nightlife that surrounded him. It was a treat to be able to come to the Light plane for a while, just to get a taste of a human or even human life for that matter until you know who showed up.

He sneered slightly at the thought of those… ** _assassins_** coming and stopping his fun early were not in his plan for tonight and if they even tried to…the sneer changed to a grin. Of course they couldn't get their hands on him. He was an Old Soul, being around since the dark ages and even longer than that, not many of those **_assassins_** didn't know how to handle an Old Soul in the first place since most never lived that long to try. He strolled down the street without a care in the world as he glanced along the sidewalks around him, seeing the bright neon lights of bars and night clubs that resided in the buildings around him, looking for prey he could destroy so easily and slip away into the darkness without being seen.

Of course he didn't notice the shadow that was following him from above as he prowled around until he laid his eyes on a woman who was stumbling out of a nightclub, caring her silver high-heeled shoes in her hands as she tried to carefully stumble down the sidewalk, digging in her purse to find her phone. He took this as the perfect opportunity to strike as she was looking, creeping over slowly and he towered above her for a moment, ready to attack when he felt something crash into his side, causing him to land in a nearby alleyway. The girl jumped a bit and twirled around, looking around quickly before she calmed down and pulled out her phone and dialed away, ignoring the fact that something was happening in the alley behind her.

After being knocked into the alley, slightly glad it wasn't a portal back to the Night plane since he wasn't through with this world yet. He sat up and glared at the being that now stood where the girl was earlier, his shades still covering his eyes as he took in the figure. They didn't have a very large stature to them, but he knew what this person was, the only features that were noticeable on those… ** _heathens_** was there. The light from a dim street lamp leaked into the alley way revealing the being to be shrouded in black clothing and wearing a faceless mask with only one eye hole open to reveal a wide red eye that glowed in the night. He hissed loudly as he rushed up quickly to attack, only to be knocked back down to the floor by an unseen force, as the person started to walk forward with the sound of boots scrapping across asphalt and a black cloak seemed to float around the being.

He growled loudly as he started to speak in a gravelly voice as if he was trying to be menacing. " **You think you can hurt me?! Do you think any of you fresh heathens can lay a hand on me? An Old Soul?! I'll rip you to shreds if you take another step!"**

The person stopped for a moment, causing the creature to grin as he stood up, watching the being cautiously as if they were going to attack at any moment. A low chuckle escaped from his throat, which was more of a malice type growl as he pulled his shades off, revealing dark black pooling eyes, not a speck of white to be seen. " **Too bad your superiors are not here to clean up the mess I'm going to create from your…?!"**

He stiffened slightly as he noticed the person had somehow gotten closer to him and was staring up at him with that one red eye. The sound of its voice was so cold and yet so menacing when it spoke to him and caused this partially cocky creature to feel threatened. "My superiors? To tell the truth I have no superiors, not since I left them and that past behind me. I'm just tired of humans being attacked my creatures like you, disgusting things you are and I don't really give a damn that you're an Old Soul." He could suddenly feel an odd shiver run down his spine as the feeling that the person underneath the mask was smiling. "And I haven't killed an Old Soul in ages and personally it's easy to kill you bastards in the first place."

Before he could even react the being reached into the darkness of the cloak, it rippled around their hand before they slowly started to pull a cobalt shaft with an S curve to it and a handle on the center, the Old Soul stared in slight horror as a large black curved blade revealing it to be a large scythe of unusual means. The Old Soul hissed loudly as it tried to back away. " **You can't kill me! I've done nothing wrong and I've harmed no human being yet! It goes against your people's code…No please Re..?!"**

It was too late to plead with the cloaked being, who had tilted the weapon back leaving the blunt curve of the blade to scrape across the ground as the person swung it back as the Old Soul raised his arms up to protect his head, but that wasn't where the person was aiming as they swung the weapon forwards as time started to slow down before the creature was gasping for air when the sharpened curved tip stabbed straight through his sternum and piercing through his dark and blackened heart that barely was beating in the first place and sliding past his spinal column where it finally stopped by poking out of his back. Blood pooled in his throat as he spit it up, some splattering onto the ground and a few specks landed on the masked person who showed no signs of remorse before speaking.

"I do not follow my people's code, I haven't since the day I left the Order." Another cough and sputter from the creature let more specks of blackened blood splatter onto their mask as the red eye stared with a bored look combining in with the malice. "By the might of the Hades, God of the Underworld and the Dark dimension, the one of the founders of the dark races banish you to the darkest region of the realm. If you ever step foot in this realm again may the Hellhound Cerberus have mercy on your shredded soul."

With the last uttered word the being pulled the scythe upwards and sliced the creature in half from the chest up as the Old Soul rippled away into the shadows as a horrid scream wailed through the air until there was nothing left, even the cloaked being disappeared only leaving specks of dark blood and a pair of expensive sunglasses and the cold chill of the night air…

 _Meanwhile with Clara_

After a partially fun filled day with Zim, Clara finally opened the door to her apartment, glad to be back in the safety of her home. Well it's not like being with Zim wasn't safe, it really was its…she groaned slightly as she flopped onto the black couch, feeling boggled that her mind was thinking like that in the first place. Of course she felt safe being in his presence, but with how her emotions were acting right now and how she was sick and was wearing his clothes. She glanced down at the shirt she was wearing and smiled slightly, she didn't mind that she was wearing his clothes, but her sensitive nose picked up an odd smell. She sniffed again and knew that it was his scent, still on the clothes that she had been in the whole day still had that fragrance of Zim. It was a hard to describe smell, but she didn't mind…it was actually intoxicating to say the least as she buried her nose into the shirt to inhale it more before blushing profusely at what she was doing.

Shaking off the odd ordeal, Clara rose up and walked to her bedroom, slipping into her button up sleep shirt and fuzzy pajama pants as she tucked his clothes in a safe place, planning to give them back one day as she curled up under the satin sheets of her bed, ready to enjoy a perfect night of slumber away from the feverous nightmares that had plagued her the past few days. Her eyes started to close slowly, as the thoughts started to disappear from her mind about Saturday…a full moon was coming soon and she was glad no school was involved in the stress of the change. She shook it off and lulled herself slowly to sleep, dreaming of the day she had spent with the green alien she was starting to feel much more of a bond with.

* * *

 **And that is the end of chapter seven! Also I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter it's just a lot of things were happening and I was trying not to procrastinate too hard for this chapter…**

 **Um anyways hey Dib has a date! Yeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhh. Also who is this mysterious short cloaked figure?! That will all soon be figured out…well the date not the person. The person will be revealed later on in another chapter. My dear lovelies I tried my hand at some fluff but I really don't know if I've done any good to be honest. I'd love to hear your feedback and if there is anything you would like me to fix I am all ears. Also Nana had a change of heart and wants her sister to be happy again, will there be consequences to her actions?**

 **Good news though my dear readers! I officially have internet at my humble home and it makes me so happy I don't have to travel to the library, not that I love the library just it kills my gas tank and I don't really go very often. I did miss however being able to post things and when spring break rolls around expect maybe two or three chapters to be published since I am a hermit and I go nowhere special for spring break because I am poor as hell.**

 **Anri hyuga 15 is out of here and thank you for reading. Please leave a review and if you want to suggest anything that needs to be fixed just PM me if you can.**

 **By lovelies and I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and I am just a PM away~**


	9. Chapter eight

**Hey fantastic readers of the interweb, it is I anri hyuga 15! And I'm coming at you with another chapter of Into The Unknown sorry it has been a while and I am terribly sorry about that. To be honest I have been so full of writers block that I even started another fanfiction to see if I can come up with some way to finish this chapter in which I did seeing as this is posted. Haha I seriously am sorry about how late this is. My boyfriend and I moved into a new place, seeing as one of our roommates had a problem with us and I hope that he dies in a hole for the problems he put me through. I lost my job and right now hunting for another one, hoping that I get hired soon. I hate feeling like a mooch on my boyfriend since he has money and I am broke as hell. The new place is great and I personally love it, very cozy to say the least and the rent is a great price.**

 **Now dear readers I have a request for you all. Is there a possibility that someone could do a cover for this fanfiction? It always makes me feel weird not seeing a cover for the story and it makes me feel as if it is a sort of missing piece. Now I'm guessing you are wondering why I can't do it myself…um well the truth is I am only a decent writer. My art can be a mess sometimes because my hand shakes a lot, hell I can't even take a good picture without it being blurry as an outcome. Though I want to see what my readers would like to do as a cover. You can PM me the cover idea and even the art if you want to. I would love to see what you guys would do as a cover art for this; I really can't wait for the results. I am just asking, not forcing you to create anything, if you don't want to that is totally fine.**

 **Okay chapter eight: Sum of Her Parts is focused on mainly on Akita and Dib's date, Evangel and her life and just really Clara and Zim...So it's about everyone, even Gaz. Yes wonderful Gaz will be back. Ha-ha no surprise there. That's all I can tell you personally right now and all you wonderful people need to do is read on my thirsty readers, read on.**

 **Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I don't own this show except for the plot and my fantastic characters that float around in this story.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Sum of Her Parts**

Memories always flashed in Akita's mind when she went to sleep, every part of her life had been like a video played back in her head as she drifted off into the endless nothing that humans called sleep. Now demons only deal with nightmares, the things they are mostly made of, dark creatures with no means of humanity left in them after most of them fell from the heavens above because of what they are composed of, all the chaos and corruptness of the world combined into one or even many monsters of the hellish underworld. Now the world is full of creatures that cause human nightmares in the first place, but enough of this small amount of information, we have a demon's dream to invade at the moment. Akita started to squirm in her sleep as the memories flooded her, recalling the events that had happened on Friday as if it was a punishment for her actions. Maybe Lilith had been watching…she couldn't have been maybe another one of her minions sure, but the she demon never left her "comfy home" for any reason except for…

The memories started to shift, leading to a smiling Jonathan, the words that left his mouth where unheard as blood started to dribble out of the corner of his mouth as he reached towards her as the sound of chains scratched across the stone floor below him, before he was yanked back and a pained expression appeared on his face with blood that started to bubble out of a wound on his chest ruining his already dirty white button up long sleeve dress shirt. Even more of the red liquid came up from his mouth causing him to cough leaving droplets on the floor, her hand seemed to reach for him as a way of comfort in telling him she was fine when a dagger stabbed through it, the blade made of a dark material that burned as it went through, a blood curdling scream escaped from her throat which had already felt like it was torn and ripped beyond repair. She noticed Jonathan struggling, an angered expression befell upon his handsome face as the chains grew tighter and tighter around him until he was almost pulled into the darkness behind him.

"Poor girl I told you not to mingle with these filthy humans and what do you go and do? Fall in love with these disgusting creatures. Look at him as he struggles to help you escape your punishment, not even caring about how much blood he is shedding onto my beautiful floor." Her head turned quickly as she saw the shadowy figure of Lilith surrounded by a grey swirling fog as she could see the demon smile through the sickening fog as if she was enjoying every moment. "But enough of your torture dear…his is just about to begin." The smile grew larger as she moved towards him, almost blocking him from view.

" _ **Let's see how much your pathetic human body can endure…**_ "

" **JONATHAN NO!** " the scream left her throat as she sat up in her bed, startling herself awake from the terrible memories that decided to haunt her in the first place as her hand seemed to be reaching out for something that was not there, meeting the cold morning are from the window that had been opened the night before because of the accumulation of heat that came from the warmth from outside and the sun from earlier in the day, while her other hand was clenched where her heart was as it threatened to tear the fabric of her shirt with her sharp nails out on each hand, ready and on the attack. Darkness still filled the night sky as her heavy and raspy breath escaped from her throat as she placed her arm down and gripped the sheets, willing her claws to go away as she glanced at the digital clock which read 3:00 A.M. meaning that it was Saturday already. She started down at the white of the sheets as she thought of what was to come…a date with Dib.

This did not make her feel disgust or angry, truth be told she seemed a bit excited to be able to enjoy a casual day with him. She was more worried about things later on the path of being happy again. Holding her head in her hands she thought of the memories that still plagued her, causing the rare tears to spill from the demon's eyes. Low sobs could be heard from the room as Nana hovered close. She had heard her sister scream from downstairs and she had floated up quickly, knowing firsthand what might happen if her sister still acted out on her memories, but it seems as if she snapped out of it swiftly. Nana leaned close to the door as she tried to stay solid enough not to go through it, listening to her sister crying and having no way of comforting her, it was agonizing hearing her cry and being unable to do something. It may have been a terrible idea for her to have her sister date Dib…but it had been so long since she had seen her sister truly happy and if this jeopardized the plan…well she didn't care.

Before Nana could finish her thought process the door started to creak open, causing her to panic as she moved away from the door, hoping her sister had not known her presence had been there in the first place as she acted like she was walking down the hallway to her room when her sister's door fully opened to reveal the partially broken demon from before. Nana was about to leave her sister be, but two arms wrapped loosely around her partially solid form, causing her to stiffen slightly as her sister rested her head near where her shoulder would be.

"Nana…I don't know what to do dear sister. It's so confusing with all these memories and emotions attached to him…they still affect me even after all these years…the screaming and agony I felt losing him was the worst feeling in the world, but do I…still have the strength to go through something like that again." Her voice came out low and soft, like she was trying to whisper to make sure no one was listening, but Nana. It was odd, hearing her sister be this quiet since she usually could be a silent talker or even with the humans, being able to answer them normally. This is a voice she hadn't heard in ages…not since…her eyes widened for a second as a panicked expression appeared on her face. She couldn't remember the last time she heard this soft voice. This meant the more time she spent out of her body; the connection to her brain…would become weaker, causing more panic to expel from her face. She was glad Akita couldn't see her face anyways, but she needed to think on this.

She took a small breath and cleared her face into a neutral expression as she turned her body around to look at her sister, placing her hands on her cheeks as a large grin appeared on her face. "Akita it's gonna be okay. I promise you it will be alright because I'm gonna be here to help you with any problem that comes around." Of course…she was hoping that Lilith wouldn't be one of those things that stand in her sister's way, but she shook it off. That was something that they might not even have to worry about, since that woman was worried about her own pride. She then turned her sister around and pushed her back onto her room. "Now go get dressed for this date. Give him something to look at!" she giggled as she could probably tell her sister was blushing up a storm as she closed the door, not even looking back at her younger sister.

Nana wore a bright smile as she tried to avoid the dark thoughts that filled her head, maybe some cartoons would cheer her up in all honesty…but what to watch? As her mind filled with all the wonderful characters from each new show that had shown up over time and finally decided to watch a classic, _Animaniacs_ , which would satisfy her until her sister came out of her room all dolled up for her date. She floated into the crowded living room and used her ghostly powers to control the remote to get to the channel she needed. Now the wait had begun for her, since it seemed appropriate to approve her sister's outfit, but…that might take a while…actually maybe she should follow her sister around. Just in case something went wrong and she had to make a quick escape.

 _Meanwhile across town in Clara's apartment two hours later…_

Clara sat half-awake staring up at her ceiling of her living room in boredom as another random twitch of pain passed through her body, causing her to glance down at her arm as it shifted between having fur and sharp black nails to its normal state. It all began just as she had fallen asleep when the spasms started to roll through her body, causing her to roll off the bed in pain as the shifts waved across her body, changing her for the beast back to her normal self repeatedly, making her crawl to her couch slowly and that is where she stands now, well sitting is what she was doing…you know what you probably knew that anyways, jerks. It had been going on for a couple of hours now, since the last time she glanced at the clock it seemed to be around 5:00 in the morning, meaning it was Saturday…well early Saturday morning. Meaning the full moon would be out…a sigh escaped from her lips as another twitch traveled through her, shifting her face into a half muzzle before changing back again.

 _'Maybe I shouldn't go out to-…'_ before she could even finish her thought, a loud noise started ringing in the air, causing her to cover her ears, but she knew the tone. She scrambled for her phone as she checked the caller ID, revealing Dib's name and a random picture of the two when they were younger. She smiled for a second before answering. "Hello you've reached Clara Membrane, how may I be able to help you in your time of need dear cousin of mine?" she tried to not sound in pain, hopefully it worked somehow maybe…praying might be able to help if she wasn't agnostic.

"Oh ha ha very funny Clara, I need…your help." His voice sounded kinda shaky as if he hadn't had sleep either or he was watching reruns of Mysterious Mysteries or was talking to the group he had tried so hard to get her interested in that was called The Swollen Eyeball Network, but the last she heard of it he had left the group. "I-I have a question for you…"

A low sigh escaped from her throat that sounded as if it was out of slight irritation, but in all honesty it wasn't. More or less it was because another spasm was about to happen. "Dib if it's about Zim I swear to…whatever being is in charge of the world, he didn't do any…"

"Clara I asked Akita out on a date and I don't know what to do and I'm nervous and I couldn't sleep properly…" the words kept flowing through her phone as she slowly blinked, her eyes shifting from their usual green color to a dark blood red before they changed back slowly. She hadn't been paying attention to the rest of his small rant until her said her name loudly, causing her to almost drop her phone. "Clara are you even listening?! I'm really confused on what to do!"

"Um…first off you know I've never been on a date with someone and really only know what I know is because I observe other couples as they are right…?" she said, slightly confused that her cousin would even ask this in the first place….unless Gaz told him to call her. She facepalmed slightly, knowing that her younger cousin was probably asked the same question and probably, not so calmly, told him to call her. "Look I can only make suggestions on what you can do…like take her somewhere nice like a park or something simple like a coffee shop or even a nice restaurant. I can only guess that maybe later on you would try an amusement park…ugh..." another shift waved through her as she shook her head quickly, getting her mind back on track. "But other than that I suggest taking it slow Dib. Don't rush these kinds of things, from what I've learned from observing past friends in their relationships…are that you should never speed it up."

Dib was silent for a few moments before she heard him say thanks, seeming as if he calmed down enough and told her that it was a decent amount of advice that he needed. They said their goodbyes as she heard the click of the call ending, causing a sigh of relief to escape from her throat…followed by a small giggle fit, her cousin was on a date with a girl. A girl. It wasn't because it was funny, sure she was happy for him, which caused the giggle fit in the first place…it's just odd that she had lost her bet…she closed her eyes as small bits of the memory flooded through her. It was a childish bet to be sure, but still it was a bet…hell she didn't even remember whose side of the bet was even worse…or even what they were to be honest. Another wave of shifts caused her body to shake and shiver as the changes started coming rapidly before seizing.

She glanced out the window to notice the sun was creeping up slowly over the horizon of the city skyline…even if she did go out today, she would have to rush home even before sunset. She stood up slowly as she walked to her room, grabbing a random band shirt and a pair of torn jeans from the floor and threw off the pajamas she was wearing and slid on her usual attire as she reached for her trench coat, but a rough shake ran through her body causing her to gasp for air as she clutched herself tightly, feeling her whole body tremble as a small shift in her appearance before she stood up slowly. The trembling of her own body was an erased from her thoughts as she finally picked her trench coat off of the coat rack, wondering if a cup of coffee would make the random spasms and pains go away. She walked to the kitchen carefully thinking of what she could do as she prepared the coffee ground into the maker, waiting for the slow thing to brew them as she reached for a coffee mug when another spasm occurred in her arm, causing a small coffee mug to go crashing to the ground. She winced hearing it hit, her ears heightened by all the shifts and slips to cause her teeth to grind. She bent down to pick up the pieces, flinching when a sliver of the mug grazed her skin causing blood to slowly escape from the cut. Glancing down at the wound to see the damage, her eyes widening at the sight of an illusion of her arm soaking with blood before a quick blink of an eye it was all gone as a small droplet of blood hit the floor. She closed her eyes tightly before taking a few slow breaths as she glanced again, seeing the wound was closing itself.

She sighed lightly; glad that the wound was healing…maybe she should talk to Evangel about her problems with…what she was. This was something she really wanted to avoid telling anyone, let alone any of her family members to see or know what she actually was, but if she could handle being told that Zim was an actual alien than maybe…it would be easier to tell her. She sighed lightly as she grabbed another mug from the cabinet and setting it on the counter, pouring the black liquid from the coffee pot before picking it up with both hands and taking a small sip of the bitter liquid in question. It was going to be a very long day, not just for our little heroine, but everyone in this god forsaken town…maybe.

 _Meanwhile at the said book shop in question._

Sleep…the most enjoyable thing that anything can enjoy is the blissful awareness of being sucked into the dream world, floating among cotton candy clouds and watching gum drops fall from them when said could were shaken. Weird dream right? But for Evangeline that dream wasn't happening this time, no she was wide awake, darkened bags had appeared under her eyes as she glazed over the pages of the book that was on the counter as a long drawn sigh escaped her throat as she slammed the book closed revealing the title _Demons, Angels Oh My! Your short guide to the Supernatural Being and You!_ before she shoved it off to the side with a giant pile of books that were almost on the edge if another one was to be pushed it would cause mass chaos as the rare books she had, that weren't even meant to be touched by customers were out in the open, would be damage. She groaned lightly as she glanced at the back door at the end of the store, which was supposed to be prepping for opening in two hours, but she was more preoccupied with what she was researching.

After Iggy came back injured that time she sent him to watch Clara, she wanted to know what demon it was. Since demons usually come in a large variety such as big, small, horns, tails, etc. it was hard to even find out what species it was aside from the blue bird trapped in a cage on its wrist…no wait it wasn't a it per say, as Iggy said it was a female demon, which wasn't a rare sight anymore must be identified. It wasn't…unusual for a demon to be stalking a human, but something was off about what Iggy said. She sighed again and rubbed her eyes gently moving her glasses up while doing so. It was frustrating, no book recorded the blue bird marking on any demon that had ever been cataloged before, and it was frustrating her, where she should look and where that would end was beyond her own perception of the problem. Iggy came by with a mug in hand as he placed it down onto the counter, causing a small smile to appear on her face as she picked it up, breathing in the smell of a chocolate creamer with a hint of cinnamon attached to it, he always knew what would snap her out of what seemed to be an odd obsession with the demon that attacked him. It seemed to worry him before she shooed him off, giving him a thumbs up to tell him that she was alright before he went back to opening the shop and her back to the research she was trying to finish.

She took a sip of the coffee, ignoring the lack of sugar that was in it as she picked up another book, seemingly out of thin air as she didn't even look at the title or the author, as she glanced at the symbol on the cover…a blue bird. She sat up in shock as her coffee was almost knocked off the counter and onto the floor as a grin came across her face a she cracked it open, skimming through the pages as she tried to see if the symbol would show up again, when she paused near the middle, seeing the symbol again as it was written in The Palmer Method, which she could now date the book to being written in the 1900's, though Evangel was slightly puzzled as to how she even got this book in the first place as she read on. The page seemed to be filled with detailed notes on the marking, even how it reacted to holy objects…she stopped reading, wondering what person would have such detailed knowledge on the mark a she closed the book to look at the author's name, before she even had the chance, the ringing of the bell above the door went off as she heard customers walking in, causing her to quickly hide the book under the counter and with a snap of her fingers the piles of books seemed to disappear altogether. She looked up to great the customer, only to be greeted by a person dressed in a large black trench coat that hugged the person's frame, revealing them to be of the female variety. On her head was a pitch black fedora and a pair of aviator glasses could be seen over her eyes, which was the only part of her face you could really see. Short blonde hair seemed to be poking out from under the hat, seemingly combed to perfection. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she gripped her hands into a fist.

Evangel watched the woman walk closer to the counter; a stern look was on their face as they finally reached their destination, only to show a menacing grin on their face one they were standing in front of the counter.

"Ah it seems I caught you at a bad time…Evangeline. "The woman spoke with a hint of happiness in her voice, as if pleased to interrupt her research was the greatest thing to happen to them. "It has been so long since I have seen that wonderful face of yours. It seems that you are aging a bit, the last time I saw you w-…"

"Why are you here? How the hell did you even find me damn it." venom seemed to drip from Evangel's words as she spoke, her eyes seemed to flash a red color, but soon melted back down to their brown color. "I made sure none of you…could ever find this shop which includes my whereabouts." Her hands gripped tighter, causing her nails to slightly put pressure on her palm, almost to the point in which she would have started bleeding. She saw the woman grinned more, knowing that she was causing herself pain, releasing her grip only slightly as she stared up at the woman, a blank face. "No matter, you know where I am so what is this? A check up on a deserter or do you want a book?"

The woman chuckled lightly, removing her glasses and revealing a pair of blood red eyes staring down at Evangel trying to rile an emotion out of her, only to still be met with the blank face. The woman sneered before she spoke. "You are more like a traitor that a deserter, Dishonored One, but no matter. I am here on business actually and the… _Council_ ," she said the word in distant, almost spatting the word out in anger. "Want a former member's view on a certain situation. It appears there has been activity in this city, which includes an unregistered werewolf sighting and…a demon has also been sighted as well." The woman smirked. "And oh my goodness an angel as well! I wonder who on earth that could be." She casted a glance at Iggy, who glared back at her, knowing full well that she was implying him as a problem.

The woman summoned a chair made of dark smoke as she sat down, pulling a file out from her coat as she did, pushing it slowly towards Evangel as a small frowned formed on the book shop owner's face. "They want you to look into these matters and…exterminate them or even if possible bring them in to be destroyed by ranked members though…the werewolf will probably get tagged and set free, such a pity." Another grin appeared on the woman's face. "Since I know you despise killing the _innocent_ creatures that have done no wrong, but the demon is an agent to someone and the Council would love to know who it is so she can be exterminated before a further incident can occur. Though many believe the werewolf is the one that attacked a girl I think a year ago in a park, heard they might be a nasty piece of work since the other girls he had attacked died in the process. The girl from the park however is still alive."

The woman put her glasses back on as she rose up, the chair she had created disappeared as she did so. She then turned away from Evangel as she started to walk to the door, not knowing a certain ginger haired girl was about to walk through the shop's door, as the bell rang when she opened the door. Clara was lifting her hand to wave at the shop owner when she noticed the woman leaving. The hairs on her neck stood up in alert as her body screamed at her to turn and run, but she stood still as she woman walked closer, before stopping and turning towards Evangel once last time.

"Oh what is that old curse the elves used to say to us? I think it was ' _May the Dread Wolf take you._ ' I do love that curse, it's so much prettier when they say it in their native tongue." One final smirk appeared on the woman's face. "Too bad you couldn't save them all my dear Evangeline, but they were a dying race anyways."

Clara saw Evangel's eyes change from their calm brown color to a dark blood red and she grabbed her almost empty coffee mug and chucked it at the woman, a horrible scream escaped from her mouth, it was full of rage and malice that she had never seen in the book keeper that it shook her to the core. The woman disappeared as the mug seemed to be near her face as it smashed into the door frame right near Clara, pieces of porcelain spread out everywhere, a slightly large piece cut across the red head's face, causing her to wince in pain and cover her face as a small gasp escaped from her throat revealing her shock. Evangel soon snapped out of her small fit of rage to see her favorite customer in the door way, her hand slightly covered in blood and the smashed mug on the floor with the coffee dripping down from the wooden frame.

Evangel quickly ran over to her, removing her hand as she looked at the slightly deep cut on Clara's face, her face filled with sorrow, it happened again. The burning hatred from the words the woman spoke caused her own prideful nature to kick in at the mention of her failure as the memories of her faltered mistake caused a race to almost become nearly extinct. She shouldn't be focusing on those memories right now, a person she thought of as a friend was hurt. "Clara I'm sorry I didn't see you there I swear I-I'm sorry…s-so sorry…" She saw Iggy had come closer, with the first aid kit in hand; pull out a slightly large band aid and some disinfectant.

She soon looked back at Clara, to see the girl slightly smiling. "It's alright Evangel, your hand must have slipped or something." Evangel knew that the girl was lying…she saw everything that had happened. A memory wipe would be…she shook her head. No she wasn't going to do that to this girl, she had her whole life ahead of her, besides…it was too late to explain it away. Iggy soon sat Clara down as he started to clean the wound with a cotton ball covered in the liquid disinfectant, placing it on her cheek and causing a small hiss of pain to escape from her throat as he started to dab it gently before placing the band aid on her face securely, before giving her a good look over before saying she was fine. The whole shop soon filled with silence as all three of them tried to decide on what to say next, wanting to avoid talking about the incident that Clara had seen. Iggy soon got up and put the first aid kit away as he went on cleaning the shop, prepping it for more people to be coming as he wanted to leave those two alone to talk.

Clara looked up at the woman near her, seeing another new side to the shop owner, a face of sadness and despair filled the woman's features, but her eyes held two more emotions, regret and guilt seemed to be the ones that haunted her the most. She thought back to what to woman said about the elves…something about them dying out. She knew that she should not ask, but she guessed that Evangel was in something big or was at some point. Inside her brain wanted answers, what happened to cause that rage to bellow out of Evangel? What happened to cause the elves, which now she had to believe they were real, to be in what she guessed was the brink of extinction? As she thought hard on what the answers could be she didn't notice the shop keeper's eyes had changed to the dark red color as she looked at Clara.

' _How can she be so calm after what she had seen?_ ' Evangel's red eyes stared a bit longer as a jolt of energy ran through her, causing her to wince slightly at the feeling of it. Wondering where it came from she quickly took another glance at Clara, focusing on the inside, her soul to be specific, as her eyes widened at the color…grey with a hint of red enveloped on the edges, as something in her chest moved around, another soul perhaps? The moving part of her soul shocked her even more, seeing the black ball move around slowly, floating contently inside the girl. She started to reach for Clara, her hand slightly shimmering with a blue hue as she reached for the ball, wanting to free it when another wave of energy hit her as the red from the edges of her soul flared, pushing her hand back, causing her to wince as when she pulled it back to see what looked like a bite mark of a dog, one they would give as a warning.

Clara heard Evangel's slight hiss of pain, causing her to lose her train of thought as she noticed the shop keeper was holding her hand gingerly. She finally remembered what she had come here to talk about, revealing that she was a werewolf to her, but with the incident from earlier…she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her now. Her phone buzzed slightly, causing her to pull it out from her pocket, seeing a message from Zim asking if they were still planning on meeting at the book store she talked so much about. She blinked lightly as she soon shot a message back to him with a quick answer of yes, before turning to Evangel, wanting to find a way to distract herself as she waited for Zim.

"So Evangel get any new books in lately?" she said nervously, seeing the owner jump slightly in surprise as she spoke, but soon got her composure together and smiled warmly at Clara. She nodded slightly and made the motion to follow so she could see the new stock, noticing from the corner of her eye that more customers were coming in. She would have to at another time talk to Clara about today…and about the danger she was in.

 _Across town with our favorite doom bringing girl_

It was soon mid-day when Gaz had decided to leave the house as her brother seemed to be panicking about his date with a certain white haired girl today. She felt certain urge of giddiness inside that slightly made her sick; it was odd feeling these girly feelings overcome her. So she left her brother to worry about what shirt to wear and how to dress his hair to take a long walk around town, while playing her Game Slave 3, which was her own personal way of escaping the world around her that annoyed her to the core. Gaz had thrown on a random band shirt and a purple skirt, with black and white leggings underneath. Her hair was straightened for once as she had put a skull pin on her hair to keep it out of her face so she could focus on the game at hand that she was playing, her amber eyes enveloped in the game, when she started to focus on the sounds not coming from the game, the people around her were shuffling along on, not even enjoying the nice weather around them as they babbled on their phones and rushed off to work carrying their briefcases full of maybe papers or something she really didn't care.

Gaz soon spotted a bench that was unoccupied and decided to take a break from her game as she sat down and saved the game, placing the device in her pocket as she sat and started to watch the people around her, which had turned into a sort of hobby when she was not distracted by her game. She watched a group of boys from skool run past, laughing about something as she focused on them as they walked away. They all must have been friends, though it was an easy guess it did make her linger a bit. Sure she had an older brother that cared to a certain degree and a cousin she cherished in her own way, but Gaz had never really had a friend, maybe Zim might even count on occasions. She scoffed a bit, like she needed friends, she was fine the way that she was now. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, right that's true she was fine the way she was, but that had its limits itself. Everyone at skool feared her to a degree, some even just plain hated her because of what she did to their friends that talked shit about her brother or cousin, sure they guy she beat up was trying to break her game, but he had also said something about her own family that pissed her off to the point of punching him so hard he went through a window…luckily they were only on the first floor.

She exhaled when she opened her eyes again to watch the clouds above her look as if they were starting to turn to a grey color as the air around her started to smell of rain, though it wasn't gonna rain right then and there, maybe later on. She watched the crowd again as a sigh escaped from her mouth, maybe a friend wouldn't be so bad…then she wouldn't feel as lonely as she does now. She shook her head at the thought, no she was not lonely in anyway, Gaz loved being alone even though her own mind had started to doubt her on that. As Gaz sat there thinking about her life, someone among the crowd had been watching her, though many people didn't even notice that she stopped…or even existed for that matter as the person started to get closer to Gaz she noticed how she had closed her eyes again and was holding her head up with one hand as if she was thinking very hard about something. The person sat down next to Gaz, though she didn't notice them at first, something in her head told her to look beside her. She opened her eyes again and turned to the left, only hearing a voice speak to her.

. "Hey what are you thinking about?" the voice was soft, the curiosity of the question caused Gaz to blink again wondering where the voice came from as she heard someone giggle. "Turn back to the left dummy." This slightly angered Gaz a bit as she turned her head around quickly, looking as if she almost gave herself whiplash when she saw a girl next to her. She had long white hair that went down to her legs as it was put in a braid to keep it under control as it framed the girl's heart shaped face that held her wide yellow eyes, the girl was wearing a wide grin on her face as a few strands of hair fell in her face as our favorite purple haired girl sized her up, guessing that she was about the same age as her. Gaz glanced down to see that the girl was wearing a white sun dress and no shoes to cover her feet. She also noticed that the girl was flat chested and had her arms crossed slightly against her chest, seeming to hold herself there as she saw the she was holding her arms a bit too tight. "So again what were you thinking about um…hey what is your name?"

Gaz blinked slightly at her as she soon turned on her neutral expression that she wore every day. "First I need your name. You can't just randomly sit by someone that you don't even know and ask them what is on their mind and then what their name when you haven't even given yours." she noticed the girl looked slightly confused as she sighed, loosening the grip on one of her arms as she extended her hand towards Gaz awkwardly as if wanted a hand shake, in which she raised her own hand and took the girl's hand as a slight shock went through both of the girls, causing them to blink at each other and wonder what the hell had happened before the girl spoke.

"Um my name is Nana…and you are…?" of course Nana knew who she was shaking hands with, it was Dib's sister Gaz, but she tried to act as if she didn't already know. She had to escape the house to let her sister decide on what she wanted to wear, though having to hear her gripe and complain about all her clothes was getting annoying as the ghost girl had floated out of the house and was exploring the town peacefully when she saw Gaz sitting alone in deep though. Even while she was stuck in her sister's body she wanted to meet her in person…well not in person per say, more like a ghostly entity. Though she found it odd that the felt more physically there than just her usual floating about, hell she even felt taller and older…now she was losing her train of thought as Gaz snapped her fingers with her other hand in front of her face to get her attention, causing Nana to blush out of embarrassment.

"Good I got your attention again. As I said before you started spacing out my name is Gaz." The words that came out of her mouth sounded as if she was bored, but to tell the truth she was slightly interested in this girl as she let go of her hand, the warm feeling resonating from her still lingered on her own hand. "And what I was thinking about is none of your business Nana." She crossed her arms against her chest as she leaned back against the bench, watching Nana from the corner of her eye, watching as the girl seemed to fidget a bit before she did the same as Gaz when a calm silence fell upon them. Gaz looked on at the crowd again, trying to ignore the whited hair girl next to her when she heard her giggle lightly. She turned her head towards her in confusion. "What's so funny?"

Nana stopped giggling, slightly blushing as a small smile appeared on her lips. "I wasn't finding anything funny, though honestly its kinda cool seeing someone be so focused on watching people when she longs to be just like them." that was a mistake, a very big one as she covered her mouth with one hand as a large blush decided to spread across her face. "I didn't mean that I swear I'm sorry!" the words rushed out of her mouth as she glanced over at Gaz, seeing a slight frown on her face as she turned away from her.

"What do you know about being alone? Seems like you'd be a person to have a _ton_ of friends." The anger seemed to seep from Gaz's words as she didn't look at her. Why was she still even talking to this girl? She was a complete stranger and she was talking to her still. She glanced over slightly to see the girl looking down at her hands, finally noticing a blue bird on her arm just like Akita…no they couldn't be the same tattoo since hers had a cage around it, but it was still odd to see that the girl had the same tattoo as her brother's "friend". She could feel the sadness seem to drip from the girl next to her as it started to affect her as well, though Gaz tried to shake it off as she kept watching her.

"No I…don't have a lot of friends honestly. Everywhere I go…every new place I see I always try to find friends, but I'm like you per say. I'm always seen to people as a bad omen…" she said softly, she was speaking the truth after all. Every time she enters a new century with her sister it is always the same result, a human she would get close to would figure out what she was and would run her along with her sister out of the town they sought refuge in or even the one time…the first time that she ever killed someone was to keep that secret. She didn't even understand why she was pouring her heart out to this human next to her, but it felt…right. She turned her head to Gaz and smiled lightly. "I just through meeting someone who was like me would be a..." she stood up abruptly, slightly startling Gaz and a few people passing by as she pointed at the purple haired girl. "I was hoping since you feel lonely like me why don't we be lonely together as friends?"

Gaz stared up at the girl in front of her and then to her outstretched hand as she felt small droplets of rain fall on her face, signaling that the rain she smelled earlier was about to start falling heavily. This girl wasn't serious right? She looked again at her face to see the seriousness that was on it, so yes she defiantly was. She looked down at her lap as she contemplated on her choices, walk away and missing out on the chance of having her first friend or…taking her hand and agreeing that she was lonely. She watched as her arm started to raise up and reach for the hand above her as she took ahold of it, just as the rain started to pour down. Nana grinned happily as she pulled Gaz up abruptly into a hug, causing her to freeze in place as the rain fell around them. The girl felt unnaturally warm, even being this close she could feel the heat roll off of her new white haired friend and as soon as she pulled away, the warmth disappeared causing Gaz to slightly miss it as she saw the slightly flustered look on her new friend's face.

"Sorry about that I just get really excited and you seem like a person who doesn't like being touched…" Nana rattled on as Gaz soon huffed and grabbed her hand, dragging her under a canopy hanging off of a bank as she sighed lightly, reaching into her pocket to check her game system, turning it on to watch the girl next to her watch as she started to mash buttons, but what she didn't notice was the slight smile on Gaz's face as she waited for the rain to slow before they moved on. Nana did not understand the feeling that came over her when she hugged Gaz, but it was an oddly nice feeling…as if it was someway completing her own heavy heart as she started to think of her body…alone in a cell and being kept alive only by the magic that Lilith had given it, but being near this human…no Gaz, made her feel as if she was truly in her body again.

 _With Akita as she waited for her date to arrive_

Akita sat in the living room glancing around before resting on the small wooden clock that was on the mantle, tapping her foot impatiently on the wood floor beneath her. It was maybe an hour before that she finally noticed her sister had left the house, wondering where in hell she decided to go off to at a time like this. She needed that little shit head more than ever, but that couldn't be helped since Dib would be arriving soon enough to pick her up for their date. She glanced over at her clothes, wearing a light blue jacket and a pale purple shirt underneath, along with a pair of black pants to complement the colors perfectly. the final part of her look was the grey converse she was wearing, constantly fidgeting with the laces to a point of it almost being a bit OCD and she had to stop. She soon started to pick at the fuzz on the jacket as her hair flowed around her lightly, her glamor slipping slightly as a long tooth slipped over her bottom lip as it soon flashed back to normal. Her nervousness was starting to mess with her body and it was starting to become annoying, but it couldn't be helped.

Personally she hadn't been on a date since Jonathan…passed. No human or even a demon for that matter caught her fancy like he did, though Lilith put her on a tighter leash after that so it wasn't even possible. She sighed and glanced nervously at the clock again seeing that only a minute had gone by in her fretting, causing her to stand up and start pacing. She was a demon for Lucifer's sake! Why was she acting like a nervous human child when they got in trouble? She walked over to a mirror in the living room and started at it, mentally looking herself over before she took a deep breath.

"Akita Gardener you are a Chaos demon, you are one of the most feared demons in Lilith's personal army and no one can knock you off the top ti-?!" she heard the doorbell ring as she jumped lightly and caused a small yelp to escape from her mouth as she covered it, embarrassed by the weak noise that had come out of her. She walked quickly to the door, checking herself in the mirror and making sure that she looked presentable before opening the door to see Dib dressed nicely, a white buttoned up shirt and a pair of black slacks with his normal shoes on his feet, the black jacket he usually wore was soaked to the bone as she noticed the rain falling past the porch and the wet blue umbrella in his hand. She blushed lightly as she saw he was as nervous as her. Silence fell between the two as the rain poured down more, before Dib cleared his throat, causing her to look up at him.

"Y-you look very n-nice Akita…" he commented, the nervousness he carried spilled out from his mouth caused her to smile lightly at him, trying to be reassuring as much as she could.

"So do you…" she replied back, trying to calm her own nerves as he held his hand out, which she took gingerly as they both started to walk to the end of the porch, though she did shut the door behind herself, as they reached the steps down Dib opened up the umbrella so she could stay partially dry as they walked to their destination. "Um…so where are we going actually?"

Dib blushed lightly and pushed his glasses up with the hand that had the umbrella, causing some rain to get on Akita, but only a few droplets, as he spoke. "I was thinking maybe we could see a movie or eat somewhere and…" he sighed in defeat. "Actually…I don't really have a plan on what we should do…this is kinda my first date and honestly it was confusing enough to figure out what shirt to wear." He laughed lightly, earning a light chuckle from Akita, which caused his confidence to go up slightly. "So maybe it's whatever you want to do, so I'm yours for the evening." A large smile appeared on his face as he looked at her, making her blush all over as she turned away and tried to think of something they could do and trying to ignore how handsome his face looked.

"How about we just walk around and see what is there…?" personally she was confused at what they could do, a movie did sound nice, but movies now were about loud noises and superheroes. Dinner sounded nice as well, but this place had changed since she had visited before happening to hunt his cousin down that most of the restaurants that she had frequented before had changed. She soon noticed that the scenery was changing to the down town area, spotting a few shops that were uninteresting as she spotted what seem to be a book store and pointed to it. "Do you know how long that's been here?"

"That place? Oh that's the book shop Clara goes to a lot, she keeps telling me I should go since they seem to have an extensive section on the paranormal." He kept talking about what books he was missing from his collection the place made her feel uneasy…as if one of _them_ was nearby, but that couldn't be possible right? A…she shook her head and sent a small glare to the shop, hoping that the feeling she was having about what…thing owned that shop was wrong. She was slightly happy that they kept walking, enjoying the rain falling around them and filling the streets with silence. They had walked for a while until Dib pointed out a place they could get out from the rain, a small restaurant that was out of the way when they ducked inside and sat down at a booth, happily enjoying the rest of their night.

 _At the Grim Book Store near closing time_

Clara stayed at the store for what seemed like hours as she glanced outside to see that it was raining, only receiving a message from Zim an hour earlier saying that he could not come because of the rain, slightly causing her to worry about her friend, but not as much as the shop owner. She had watched Evangel all day, walking around and looking at books to throw her off whenever she saw her watching, though she noticed that the shop was closing as her alarm on her phone went off, sending her the first warning that night fall was close…and so was the moon. She stood up quickly, looking for Evangel, who was out of sight at the moment as she started to rush to leave, waving goodbye at Iggy as he was sweeping the floor. The rain started to fall heavily as she walked outside, pulling her trench coat over her head a bit as she started to run, the rain hitting her face as she dodged the few people that were still walking around. The change started flood over her slightly as she noticed her hand had started to become covered in patches of fur and her nails started to change into long claws, causing her to panic slightly as she waited for a light to change so she could run across the street.

Then she felt it…someone was watching her and they were very close, she turned her head from side to side, wondering where the person was as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, causing the rumbling thunder to hurt her ears as she winced slightly, as her eyes landed on a person wearing a robe with the hood up, though they tilted their head up slightly to cause to her freeze in fear. One red eye looked back at her while the rest of the person's face was covered by a white mask; she backed up slowly, watching as the figure started to walk across the busy street. Clara soon turned on her heels as she started to run, not understanding the primal urge came from, but that person was unnatural and made her feel uneasy…yet familiarity appeared in her as well. She started weaving in and out of the remaining people on the sidewalk, knocking one man over as she started to panic even further hearing the second warning alarm ring from her phone. She made the mistake in looking back to see if the figure was following her, only to see the small figure was dodging the people smoothly and walking calmly towards her as she ran quickly into an alleyway, when she felt someone grab her collar.

"Alright I really don't feel like chasing you any more wolf…I already had a bad enough day and I really do not need you to cause a scene…" the voice sounded clear, the cold nature to it was unnerving, but Clara didn't care, they knew what she was. She snarled loudly as she knocked the hand away, hearing a crack sound resonate in her ears as she heard the figure curse. "Goddamn it wolf! I made that mask myself out of dragon bone! You know how hard that shit is to find?!" she didn't actually care to know how hard it was to find, all she cared about was running and that's what she did.

She weaved through the rest of the alleys, praying to what she could guess was God as they first wave of pain hit her, causing her to double over in pain as she gasped sharply, holding her stomach as she started to walk quickly, feeling her teeth start to change in her mouth as she noticed more hair sprouted on her body, as she turned another corner she heard someone running up behind her and slamming into her back, causing a pained gasp to leave her mouth as she rolled across the ground, laying with her back away from her attacker. She coughed roughly; only to see the blood that landed on the asphalt in front of her…she was bleeding? More fear filled her as she felt her bones start to snap and mend, biting her lip as she tried to hold back the whimpers of pain. She heard boots scraping across the asphalt towards her as she heard the person talk again, noticing the menacing voice sounded feminine in nature.

"You know if you just came with me calmly then you wouldn't be on the ground with blood coming out of your mouth, but you crossed the goddamn line when you broke my mask. I hand crafted the piece of work out of the bone of an Elder Dragon, the hardest one you can kill that spits poison from its mouth that can melt a mountain." The voice went on, sounding angrier as they got closer, but Clara wasn't going down without a fight. She quickly sprouted up as the person was only a foot away and whirled around, slamming them in their left side, causing a surprised yell to escape from the hooded woman as she was pushed into a brick wall, causing Clara to smell the blood leave the woman's mouth from the broken off part of her mask, but she had to keep moving. She started to hobble away as she soon started to gain back her speed as she felt her face start to slightly elongate into the wolf she feared. She weaved again, bouncing off corners causing more pain to rattle through her body as she heard the last alarm on her phone go off, it sounding louder in her now sensitive ears, causing her to cover her ears and howl in pain as she pressed on. Soon she hit a dead end as she heard a small chuckle behind her along with a cough.

"I guess I kinda deserved that, though two broken ribs isn't as bad as what they are gonna do to you when I have to turn you in…" the woman sighed, her voice sounded softer…almost familiar. "But the Order wants every werewolf tagged and monitored as much as possible so they don't go crazy and tear someone to bits. I heard about a wolf in D.C. who wasn't tagged tore into a girl, almost causing her to be on the brink of death." She then heard the hate again. "Is that what you do? Attack girls when they are vulnerable? Creatures like you are they reason so many beasts and monsters are monitored by the Order. Now I really don't like killing beasts…but creatures like you that attack girls and the innocent deserve to die."

Clara noticed that she was a bit taller in this form, meaning she probably looked like a man from the back as she turned her head slightly; looking at the woman that stared her down, noticing her mouth was visible from the cracked part in her mask. Small voices started to whisper in her head, telling her to attack, to kill the woman and move to the next person who was out at night to be shredded by her claws…she could somehow already feel the blood dripping from her hands as her eyes widened slightly to see a large scythe in the woman's hand, the black blade gleamed in the moon light as the woman seemed to lift it with ease as she brought it up in the air and quickly brought it down, but her wolf body was much faster that her human one. She slid quickly out of the way as she charged at the woman, ready to slash off the rest of her mask when she felt something go through her stomach, causing blood to bubble in the back of her throat as she soon spewed the red liquid everywhere, on the wall next to her and even the wall behind was covered in the splatter as the scythe had went through her, the point of the blade cutting through the back of her trench coat, though the rain was already starting to was away the stains.

She coughed up more blood, splattering the woman's robe as she heard the woman sigh. "You really need to not be brash and rush into a fight that you knew you couldn't win wolf." She heard the woman walk closer, her vision started to blur as she felt the air escaping from her lungs…her dying breath maybe…? Regret filled her, she didn't want to die here…in an alley way with a hooded woman being her killer that would never be identified. Would Gaz and Dib notice her absence? Zim would…the alien filled her head as she focused on his features, wanting him to be the last thing on her mind when she heard the woman stop moving as she grabbed Clara by the chin. "Now let's see who you are…"

She opened her eyes enough to see the woman, the cocky expression from before was gone, only a face of shock and sadness filled the woman's eye as her mask started to slip off from the damage that it had taken, revealing a familiar face. Evangeline stared in horror at the wolf she had been chasing down. She could make out the features of a female from the face as she noticed that one emerald green eye still remained while the other had the white of the eye filled with black as the same blood red eye she had stared back at her.

"C-Clara?!"

* * *

 **And dear readers I leave you a cliffhanger. Muhahahaha! Thank you for reading this chapter and I am hoping you don't get mad at me for the Cliffhanger, it just felt right to have it that way. I am so glad that I finally stopped having writers block and wrote this chapter, though some of you probably aren't happy that you had to wait, I still feel very terribly sorry about that, but now you have read the chapter you have been waiting for. Also hey I made it to about 15 to 16 pages on this one lol. That is probably the longest I have even written for this fanfiction.**

 **Also I am going to be putting some new fanfictions up on different fandoms and I hope maybe if you guys spot them as well please read them and tell me what you think lol.**

 **Clara is in a deadly situation right now where I am leaving her at. Of course Evangel is feeling terrible that she just stabbed someone she considers a friend through the stomach so yes they both are gonna stay like that til the next chapter.**

 **I feel as if I did Gaz out of character, but it has been a while since I have written so I just feel like how she felt was a bit off. Nana looks older since she felt like it and wanted to feel slightly mature when she talked to Gaz so that is easy to explain. I have plans for those two yes. Oh yes the plan I has for those two is going to be a spectacular event. Ahahahaha! I am an evil genius for what I plan on doing to those two souls that even George R.R. Martin will be impressed! …um well maybe. I don't know really about that, but I am being boastful.**

 **Dib and Akita's relationship is blooming more, but I'm sorry if I explained the date horribly. I have only ever been on one date with my boyfriend and that ended alright, though a friend had to chauffeur us around to the mall and Steak n' Shake, which if you don't have one of these I say look it up because the best way I can describe it is a fast food sit down place, and that was kinda awkward having my friend there. We are more the type of people who spend the night at home.**

 **Also if there are any Dragon Age fans out there I hope you like my reference to the dread wolf. I love the series as a whole and am waiting eagerly for the next installment to be announced at some point. The wait is hard, but once I hear it's coming out I am defiantly preordering it. I really hope the next one will be interesting as the others.**

 **Anyways the next chapter will be up at some point, might take me a week to get the plot set up for the next chapter, but feel free to like and follow to be updated when I update the next one. Also like and review if you want to and tell me how you felt about this chapter. And the thing I mentioned at the top about a cover for this fanfic I would really like to hear from anyone who would want to make a cover for it.**

 **Thank you all for reading and please be patient with me if you can.**

 **Review and PM me if need be!**


End file.
